


Meet The Parents

by Mistymay6886



Series: Magnus Bane, Psychic Detective [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Case Fic, Coming Out, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Magnus Bane- psychic Detective, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Series, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: A string of robberies puts Alec’s little brother Max in jeopardy. How will Max cope? Magnus, Simon and Raphael rally around the siblings, ready to help, but some family members may not be so comfortable with all the help.During the case a few things come to light…Adding to the drama, Max also has his 16thbirthday coming up, a possible new romance, a lot of confusing feelings,And a few things he needs to tell his family.It’s a lot to deal with…Will he be up to the task?





	1. Brothers, Breakthroughs and Break-Ins

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so the last two stories were really fun and kind of crazy…this one is gonna go more serious and emotional. I had wanted to write a Pride story in June, but, as for that I want Magnus and Alec and all the rest of my couples together it’s gonna be a bit yet till I get to that.
> 
> So, since I haven’t got to that I kind of wanted to do a more emotional, coming out kinda story.
> 
> This will have a lot of family feels and probably a lot of stuff where you kinda just want to hug a character (But, come on, it’s me, you know it’ll all work out in the end).
> 
>  
> 
> I really liked how my Max was in the Back to School story and wanted to work with him a bit more.
> 
> This will have a lot of emotion.
> 
> We are going to actually have Maryse and Robert in this, and see what all Alec and the rest have been dealing with.
> 
> Honestly, this is the story I’m least sure of,
> 
>  But I really wanted to do it,
> 
> Me taking risks and trying things out of my wheelhouse has worked so far…
> 
> Hopefully it’ll work again
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Hope you all enjoy…

# 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Ugh…This is just impossible_

 

Alec thought hopelessly as he perused the seemingly never ending racks and shelves scattered about the Comic book store. The entire place seemed absolutely covered in every type of comic, movie memorabilia and collector’s items ever imagined…

 

_No wonder Simon liked it so much._

 

So, why was he, a relatively sane, if somewhat boring, and okay, yeah a little uptight, detective spending nearly two hours in a place that is about as appealing to him as a dentist’s office?

 

Because he has less than two weeks until Max’s birthday and he was still without a gift. It wasn’t like he forgot…He really hadn’t (It’s his baby brother, he wouldn’t do that). He’d started searching for a gift months ago; it’s just that he still hadn’t been able to find anything that was right. I mean, yeah, there were plenty of things that were _fine_ : A new book, a video game, basically anything other than clothes.

 

All three of his siblings had banned him from picking out any clothing items as gifts unless he had at least one of them with him to okay it…

 

 _He really didn’t get what the big deal was; he didn’t dress_ **_that_ ** _bad…._

 

Usually he’d have no problem: he and Max were so similar it was just a matter of figuring out something that’d appeal to him at that age, then buying it. But more and more Alec was starting to see that Max was growing up, individualizing, finding what it was that made him, _well_ , him.

 

Max was going to be 16. That’s a big one. He didn’t want to get something that would be ‘fine’. He wanted something special.

 

He couldn’t believe his baby brother was so close to being an adult. He still forgot that at times, but more and more it was becoming obvious. He was getting more outgoing, more confident. He was trying to be more independent, spending more time with his friends, less time at home. Realizing his own values, what he thought was important in life. Max really seemed to be getting closer to finding who he was.

 

_Thankfully, that happens to be a bright, compassionate, young man with a great head on his shoulders._

 

 Alec really started to notice it during the case at his school. Seeing how concerned he and his friends were about their teacher. Them taking the initiative to try to figure it out, rather than just write it off as bad luck and coincidences. The way he was with Magnus, Raphael and Simon. Magnus absolutely thought the world of him.

 

Anymore when Max would come over he’d constantly ask him about Magnus. Max had even had him invite Magnus over for dinner when he was over…Okay so, _actually what happened was_ he’d used Alec’s phone and texted Magnus inviting him, then told Alec he was coming over just as Magnus knocked on the door.

_Not that he was complaining_ _…it had been a wonderful evening._

_How could it not be?_

_It was Max and Magnus._

 

 As well as Max got on with Magnus, he’d become even closer with Simon. The two seemed to have really bonded. He knew that Max and Simon texted and talked quite often. He thought that Max saw Simon as a kind of role model. Something that Alec could not be happier about. Simon really was one of the best people he knew. He was intelligent, brave, and honestly, the sweetest person he’d ever met.

 

 He kind of got the feeling that Max may have come out to Simon, _which_ …It kind of worried Alec for a second, thinking that Max may have somehow thought he couldn’t come to him…but, at the same time he could understand it being a bit easier talking it through with someone who you hadn’t known your whole life.

 

 _Also, it was_ _**Simon**_ …

 

The guy did not have a mean or judgmental bone in his body. He couldn’t imagine Simon being anything other than caring and accepting. He would really listen and genuinely emphasize with whatever you were telling him. Really, he was the perfect person to come out to first.

 

 _-Hell, the first person Alec had tried to come out to was_ _**Jace**_.

 

He’d been so nervous he’d felt sick trying to get up the courage to tell him… spending almost an hour psyching himself up and constantly reassuring himself that it would be okay…that Jace wouldn’t hate him. Jace just rolled his eyes, said ‘duh’ and went right back to whatever inane thing he’d been talking about before.

 

  _Yeah…He kinda thought Max made the right decision there…_

 

That’s why after still coming up with nothing he had finally turned to Simon, asking for any ideas. He’d been surprised and suggested that when they were working the case Max and his friends had mentioned this shop quite often. Seemed like a good place to start…

 

_At least it did until he had got here and saw all of this._

 

 He shook his head as he wandered to yet another isle, looking for something that really seemed like Max. He picked up a collector’s edition complete set of something called the ‘Young Avengers’… he thought he’d heard Max and Kasey talking about that one more than a few times. He absently perused the box they were in, trying to get an idea…

 

 “-Dude, I’m telling you he’s…Alec?”

 

He startles, hurriedly putting the box back on the shelf, looking over to the voice.

 

  _Well…at least he was in the right place…_

 

_Wrong time though…_

 

 “Hey, guys…funny running into you here” He says awkwardly, trying to subtlety move away from Max’s possible gift.

 

Max and his friends Kasey and Isaac are standing there, looking just as shocked as he did.

 

“Hey Alec! What are you doing here?” Max asks, a bit loud and somewhat wide eyed… he keeps glancing over towards another section of the store.

 

__Is he blushing?__

 

 “I-uh…Simon’s birthday is coming up and I was trying to find a gift for him…figured this was a good place to start.”

 

“Oh, umm, yeah… Good thinking…” he says distractedly, giving a kind of half nod,

 

 “-Ah ha! I found it! See Max, I told you th-…Oh…Hi” The kid stopped mid sentence, startling a bit, before giving a slightly awkward wave.

 

 They were about Max’s height, with brilliant pink and blue hair and an electric green shirt with ‘Totally Adorkable’ written on the front in bright purple lettering and a little orange smiling cat with glasses. They had a few earrings in both ears and several brightly colored bracelets on both wrists.

 

 “Hello…” Alec starts

 

 Max kind of nervously steps forward…

 

 “Oh, uh…Alec t-this is my friend Billie…” He pauses, glancing over at Billie, giving a slight smile (and blushing even more)

 

“Billie, you remember my brother Alec…Well, I mean, you saw him at least.” He turns back to Alec.

 

“See Billie’s uncle is Mr. Ventura, Billie even helped on the case…Well, at first we had to convince them that we weren’t the ones actually behind it, but after that, they were a lot of help and when you showed up at the field I pointed you out.

 

And I totally meant to introduce you guys but I kind of got sidetracked when Simon tackled Brock and then you went to the station and…um…yeah…” He trailed off, trying to clamp his mouth shut to stop the flow of words, and blushing even more.

 

 Isaac was covering his eyes, shaking his head faintly in embarrassment, Kasey rolled his eyes. Billie just looked nervous and was blushing slightly, but shot Max a sweet, encouraging smile…

 

_Ah…that explains the nerves._

 

 Alec tried to hide a bit of a chuckle, shaking his head slightly…Yeah, Max was definitely spending a lot of time with Simon, he even sounded like him.

 

Alec stepped forward, giving a friendly smile,

 

“Well, it’s good to meet you, Billie. Max has always had good taste in friends, even if Kasey is a bit of a troublemaker-”

 

 “I am not!”

 

 “Are too” Max, Isaac, and Billie countered, nearly in sync.

 

 Alec did chuckle at that

 

 “It’s nice to meet you too, sir.” Billie offered somewhat shyly, with a bit of a hopeful, almost relieved grin.

 

 Alec shook his head, giving Billie a warm smile,

 

 “You can call me Alec. How is your uncle doing, anyways?”

 

 “Oh he’s doing really well…great actually. He and Coach Cobb are actually dating now, which kind of shocked all of us. Thank you so much for everything you guys did. I was really worried, I had thought of going to the police myself, I just didn’t know how to say it in a way that didn’t make me sound like an overly dramatic teenager.” Billie paused, glancing over at Max, giving a brilliant smile, blushing faintly,

 

“Thank goodness Max was smart enough to go to you guys, I hate to think what might have happened otherwise.”

 

 Alec smiled, nodding slightly

 

_Yeah, he liked this kid…At least Max had good taste_

 

 “It was no problem…I was just glad we could help. Max is smart; he can usually find a way to get something to work.”

 

Billie nodded quickly, smiling back over at Max,

 

“Yeah, he’s one of the smartest people I know…Definitely the smartest person my age.”

 

Max blushes brighter

 

“Oh…I-I, um, I’m not that…” he stammers, trailing off slightly

 

Kasey snickers

 

“Yep, he’s a genius…Eloquent too”

 

Max glares at him, Isaac nudges Kasey’s shoulder, giving him an annoyed look. Billie raises an eyebrow tilting their head sarcastically.

 

“Says the guy who thought my uncle was a robot and is still convinced the Janitor is a Bigfoot?”

 

“Hey! With Mr. Ventura that wasn’t that far out there…and the guy is way hairy and did you hear how he yelled the other day! It sounded like a howl!”

 

“He dropped a twenty pound bag of landscaping rocks on his foot.”

 

“Okay, but stil-”

 

Isaac darted forward, quickly planting a kiss on Kasey’s lips. Kasey blushed brightly, stammered a bit, before settling into a kind of dopey smile, slipping his arm around his boyfriend.

 

Max raised his eyebrow questioningly, Isaac just shrugged

 

 “That seemed like it was going to be a long one.”

 

 Max and Billie snickered; Max shakes his head slightly, before turning back to Alec,

 

“So, did you fin-” he’s cut off by a chiming sound from his phone

 

He startles slightly, taking it out, glancing at his friends

 

“Oh, man, it’s already three, we need to head out” he glances apologetically at Alec

 

“Sorry, we’re going to see the new Deadpool movie; it starts at four so we want to make sure we get there in plenty of time. Otherwise I’d help you get something for Simon...”

 

 Alec shakes his head, smiling

 

 “That’s okay, have a great time, enjoy your movie.” He turns to the others

 

“Kasey, Isaac, good seeing you two again. Good to know there’s someone trying to keep Kasey from going too far out there.” The others chuckle, Kasey just shrugs, hugging Isaac a bit.

 

Alec turns to Billie

 

“And it was very nice meeting you Billie; I hope to see you again.”

 

“You too, Si-uh…Alec, thank you” Billie says politely, with a shy, hopeful, smile, tucking a lock of bright pink hair behind their ear.

 

 Alec glances over at Max, he’s smiling, he looks relieved and so grateful, he nods slightly.

 

 “Thank you Alec, see you later.” he says, giving his brother one more bright smile before turning, slipping a bit closer to Billie as they all make their way to the door.

 

Alec chuckles slightly to himself as he turns back to the shelf picking back up the collector’s set before making his way to the counter.

 

_Okay, maybe it was the right time to be here…_

 

_Not every day he’d get to see his little brother off on his first date_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

##  _ (Max) _

_Man, what were the odds of running into Alec at a comic shop! He has the worst luck!_

 

 Well, no…

 

The worst luck would have been running into Jace…

 

Or Izzy (He loved his sister, but he also _knew_ his sister…she’d of been all squealing and demanding to take pictures of them…And they’d give in cause Izzy was terrifying when she wanted something)

 

Or his _**parents**_ …

 

He shivered a bit at the thought of _that_.

 

 At least Alec was really friendly. He could see how nervous Billie was; Max knew Billie got some really bad reactions meeting new people sometimes. He could understand it might be a bit worrisome meeting a detective. He _had_ told Billie that he thought Alec and Magnus had been a couple, but it WAS buried in a really long, stammering explanation, so he didn’t know if it really registered or not. Alec had actually been really cool though, and not, like weird about it; he figured he would be, but still…

 

Besides, it’s not like it was even, like, an ‘official’ date or anything. They were just all going to a movie together. Just a group of friends. Just because half the group happened to be a couple, it didn’t actually make it a date…

 

Right _?_

 

 _Right_ …

 

Just because they sat close and Billie kind of leaned over especially close to tell him some things about certain parts of the movie, didn’t make it a date…Same as the fact that during a few of the really emotional or startling moments Billie grabbed his hand…

 

A-And maybe didn’t let go for about half the movie…

 

And just cause after the movie they’d all went to eat and Billie had sat really close in the booth, and was laughing and smiling, and kind of kidding around and teasing him a lot…

And just cause he’d walked Billie to their door, and Billie had hugged him good bye, and said what a great day it had been, and that they couldn’t wait to do it again… it didn’t make it a date…

 

R-Right…?

 

Crap…

 

He’d totally just had his first date and had no clue, didn’t he?

 

  _And Billie thought he was smart?_

 

 He groaned, shaking his head at his total cluelessness. Really who doesn’t realize they are on a date until hours _AFTER_ the date?

 

_How does that even happen!?_

 

 He shakes his head slightly, trying to focus back on the homework he’s working on…

 

 Well…okay, so he’d had his first date…And, apparently it had went well, as Billie had said that they wanted to do this again. Alright, so, his first date was a success…That was good, As long as he can do as well when he actually _knows_ it’s a date, he’d be doing really well.

_Maybe tomorrow he’d text and a-_

 

His thoughts are cut off by the sound of shattering glass downstairs.

 

He freezes.

 

He’s home alone. His parents are out at a fund raiser for something or the other. They won’t be back for at least another hour or so.

 

_M-Maybe something just fell?_

 

Like, a breeze caught it or something? It was kind of windy out. He stands up from his desk quietly as he can, grabbing his phone, creeping towards the door of his room. The door is open just slightly; cautiously he peers out into the dark hallway.

 

He angles himself so he can see down the stairs to the first floor, it seems quiet enough…not that he could hear much over his heart thumping in his ears. He eases the door open just enough, cautiously slipping out into the heavily carpeted hallway.

 

He creeps over to the banister, staying low; he read that’s what you’re supposed to do somewhere. He eases over a bit closer to the stairs, angling to get a better view… creeping down just a few steps, trying to get a clear sightline for the first floor.

 

Finally, He lets out a slight breath…nearly convinced that it must have just been wind from an open window or something. He takes a few more, slightly less cautious steps, standing up a bit straighter.

 

 Then he hears it…

 

Something else breaks, the sound comes from his dad’s office… it’s on the other side of the living room at the bottom of the stairs, that is definitely where he heard it from. He freezes, holding his breath trying to hear anything else…

 

And he can faintly…

 

Footsteps on the hardwood, shuffling, quiet talking.

 

 He cautiously backs up the stairs, eyes franticly scanning the room watching for any movement, any shadows, anything. As soon as he reaches the top of the stairs he hurries back to his room, quietly closing his door all the way, grabbing his desk chair and wedging it under the knob, effectively locking it.

He backs away, moving towards his closet, and slips in, pulling that door closed too.

 

 Finally feeling he may have enough protection he pulls out his phone, dialing 911 with shaking fingers…

 

 “911, what’s your emergency?”

 

“M-my name is Max Lightwood…I live at 1266 Oceanview road…there’s someone in my house…at least two people…please hurry” he whispers

 

He hears a few more thing’s breaking downstairs.

 

“Please hurry” he says again, desperately

 

“Max, we have a patrol car in the area; they should be there within a few minutes”

 

 He can hear them now; through the door…Can hear at least two talking kind of loudly… heavy footsteps. His heart stops when he hears the doorknob rattle, before the voices move further down.

 

 “Their right outside my room” he says terrified

 

He hears them shouting and scrambling

 

“Officers are there now, Max” The operator assures

 

“I-it sounds like they’re running”

 

He startles, gasping slightly when he hears knocking on his door

 

“There’s someone at my door!”

 

“I know Max, that’s one of our officers, I’m on the other line with him now… can you open the door and talk to him?”

 

Max shakes his head

 

“No, I’m not doing that…My brother is Head Detective Alec Lightwood with the SBPD. Call him. When he gets here I will come out.”

 

“Okay, Max…I will…Just stay where you are. I’ll call your brother” the operator said gently.

 

“T-thank you…”

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** ______________End Of Chapter Notes___________ **
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
> 
> I know the cops got there awful fast, but I figure they had a patrol in the area…And I thought of having him call Alec, but I don’t think Alec lives super close to his parents (If you had Robert and Maryse Lightwood for parents, would you?)
> 
> - _And yeah, I know Deadpool 2 is rated R, but it was the only movie I recall seeing advertised recently that seemed like a group of teens would want to see…_
> 
> _Well just say in this universe they can see it_
> 
> Okay, so I know this chapter was a bit of an emotional whiplash, but to me that just works best.
> 
> As with the Back To School story, with the Billie character the pronoun thing may get a bit confusing, but I think you are all smart enough to keep it straight (Yes, I still like the Pun)
> 
> This one is going to have a lot and might feel a bit different.
> 
> I’ll be focusing more on the case, and this chapter is probably going to sit up the tone of the story…
> 
> I’ll have lots of emotional moments, and family drama, but a lot of sweetness to balance it out. I have an entire outline worked out so I do know where it is all going and I think you all will like it…
> 
> I hope you do…
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> _What do you think so far?_


	2. You Can’t Go Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec calls Magnus in on the case…
> 
> His parents are not impressed, and rather suspicious.
> 
> Magnus tries to make it better.

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

**_Alec:  We have a case, 1266 Oceanview road,_** **_I really need you on this…I’m there now please get here ASAP_**

 

Alec sends the text with shaking hands, before putting his phone away, climbing out of the car and heading into the house.  It’s a really unnerving sight, his childhood home in the flashing red and blue lights from the police cars…it sends a shiver down his spine, just how badly this could have been.

 

There are two officers that meet him by the door, trying to tell him about the case, about the break in, but he isn’t listening…He heads straight upstairs to Max’s room. Knocking lightly on the door.

 

 “Max…I’m here you can come out now…” he calls gently

 

He hears a slight scrambling sound, something sliding across the floor. The door flies open and Max barrels into him, hugging him tightly. He is shaking a little and has a death grip on Alec.

 

“Hey…hey, it’s alright, it’s okay…” he says, hugging him tight, patting his back soothingly, giving a sigh of relief.

 

When he’d got the call he felt like his world just stopped, he was halfway out the door and down the road before the dispatcher had finished telling him what had happened. All he heard was that there was a break in at his parents and Max was home alone.

 

 Alec pulled back slightly, just enough to look Max over, to reassure himself that he was really okay…He looked terrified and pale…but otherwise unharmed…still.

 

“Max, are you okay?” he asked softly

 

Max took a deep breath, nodding almost imperceptibly.

 

 “Y-yeah…I-I’m okay…I was up here doing my homework and heard something breaking…A-at first I thought it might of been like the wind knocked something over. I started to go down stairs trying to keep low because I heard somewhere that’s what you’re supposed to do…

 

I-I was almost convinced it was just the wind and my imagination, and then I heard something else breaking and footsteps and talking. I moved back to my room and put my chair under the knob, moved into my closet and shut that door too, just in case.

 

T-then I called 911, and they stayed on the line until the cops showed up…” he shook his head, wide eyed, not really knowing what more to say.

 

 “I’m just glad you’re oka-”

 

 “Max!? Where ar- Oh, thank god! What happened? We pull up and there are cop cars outside...” Maryse rushed out, Robert right behind her.

 

 Hurrying over to Max, glancing over at Alec

 

“What happened? Why didn’t you call me?” she asked in a slightly accusing tone.

 

Alec shook his head

 

“I just got here myself. There was a break in, Max barricaded himself in his room and called 911, he told the dispatcher that his brother was a detective and they contacted me.”

 

 “Are you alright, son?” Robert asked, concerned, looking him over.

 

He nodded slightly, moving over to hug them

 

“Yeah…I’m okay, it was just really scary, but I’m okay” he nodded softly

 

 “Detective Lightwood?” one of the officers asked, cautiously

 

Alec glanced over. He was fairly young; probably around Simon’s age, maybe a bit younger, with a tawny complexion, curly dark brown hair and deep bluish green eyes.

 

 “Yes…Officer Teagan?”

 

He steps forward almost nervously,

 

“Umm…I- Sorry to interrupt, but can you come downstairs and look over the crime scene? I thought you could tell us what’s out of place or off…and with your record, I’m sure you could pick almost anything up…

 

I-If you don’t mind?” He asked hesitantly, looking slightly flustered,

 

Alec nodded

 

“Yes, of course, anything I can do to help” he agreed,

 

Teagan smiles gratefully, before startling, somewhat… turning to Robert and Maryse, as if he just realized they were there.

 

“Oh…and umm…you as well” he adds awkwardly

 

 Robert gave him a slightly censuring look.

 

“Well…As it is **_our_** home, yes, we probably could tell you a bit more about what’s out of place.”

 

  
“Y-Yes…of course…” he stammers, nodding quickly,

 

Alec shakes his head slightly at his father’s gruffness, before turning back to the young officer as they all moved down the stairs to the first floor.

 

 “We’ll all be happy to help…and think you for getting here so fast. I really can’t thank you enough for that…” he said, glancing over to Max who’d once again moved next to him.

 

“I really can’t…” he added with a grateful smile.

 

Max nodded slightly

 

“Y-yeah, thank you so much” he added giving the officer a slight, somewhat shaky, smile.

 

Teagan blushed faintly, shaking his head

 

“It’s No problem…Just doing our job…Glad we could help though.” he shifted slightly, focusing on Max

 

“So, can you tell me what happened?”

 

Max nodded slightly

 

“Y-yeah…I was upstairs doing homework. I heard something break downstairs and at first I thought it was the wind or something…but I started down the stairs and I heard something else break…then I could hear footsteps and talking.

 

I hurried back to my room, used the chair to block the door, then moved into my closet just in case and called you guys…” He blushed faintly

 

“S-sorry that I wouldn’t come out when you guys first knocked. It just really freaked me out and I just…I just really didn’t want to till Alec was here and I knew it was really, completely safe…” he shook his head guiltily

 

 Teagan gave him a gentle smile, shaking his head,

 

“That’s alright… I’m sure it was a really scary situation, and your brother is an amazing detective. I can understand you feeling safer with him around. Given the circumstances, I’d of probably did the same thing,”

 

“Do you two _know_ each other or something?” Maryse asks, raising an eyebrow slightly

 

Alec shook his head slightly, before glancing back at officer Teagan

 

“No…I don’t think so.”

 

Teagan shook his head slightly

 

“N-no…well, not really. When I was in academy you came and gave a presentation on proper disarming procedures and tactics, and since I’ve been on the force I’ve heard about a lot of your cases… your record is kind of amazing… umm…I, uh, mean…” he trailed off, kind of embarrassed.

 

Beside Alec Max gave an almost smile, shaking his head slightly

 

 “Ah…well, good to meet you, again. So, you’ve already been over the place, what does it look like?” he asked, totally oblivious to the younger officers awkward near gushing…

 

Alec turned, glancing around the living room, moving towards Roberts’s office. The young officer perked up a bit, nearly bounding after him.

 

“Oh, uhh…well, by the looks of it, they came in through the back door, someone picked the lock. Then they made their way to the office over there. And the-they…umm…H-hi…” he stammered blushing faintly, apparently forgetting the rest of the sentence, staring towards the door with a slightly dumbfounded look…

 

_Alec knew that look_

 

 He breathed a sigh of relief, turning to face Magnus

 

“Thanks for getting here so fast, I rea-”

_Wow…_

 

_Okay…Magnus was always eye catching and dazzling in general, but this was on a whole different level_

 

His hair was in an artfully messy style and had a brilliant pink tint, in the light it seemed to sparkle. Looking closer that was because it seemed to be sprayed with some kind of iridescent shimmering something or other. He also had a bright pearlescent pink shimmer to his cheeks and eyes, and some kind of dramatic, artistic, something or other with his eyeliner that kind of looped into a swirly kinda thing that he didn’t really understand but totally worked, along with a vivid, intense pink lip color.

 

He had on a very well tailored, pink silk shirt with a complicated shimmering black rose pattern, as well as exceptionally fitted black pants…that looked almost like leather (Alec was mindfully trying not to outright stare so he couldn’t tell for sure) and boots that were the same shade of rosy pink as the shirt…

 

A rather uncomfortable thought occurred to him.

 

“U-umm…d-did I interrupt something?” he asked somewhat unsure.

 

_He hadn’t been on a date or something…had he?_

 

 Magnus looked rather confused by the question for a moment, glancing around at the other people in the room, before kind of glancing down at himself. He shrugged slightly, shaking his head.

 

 “No darling…well, nothing important in any case. I was just at the club. I’ve been trying to get over there at least a few times a month so I am not totally out of the loop...plus I really should at least make an appearance every now and then, as I do own it.

 

I would have changed, but your message seemed rather urgent, I did not want to waste any time…” he moved gracefully across the room, settling in near Alec, glancing questioningly over at Max.

 

Max darted forward quickly, hugging him tightly.

 

Magnus looked slightly thrown for a moment, then it was like a realization hit. He gasped slightly, hugging Max close before pulling back just a bit, looking him over for any injuries, leaning down slightly so he could look Max in the eye, gauging everything.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, you must have been so frightened…are you alright?”

 

Max nodded slightly,

 

“Y-yeah…it was just really scary, but I’m okay, I was upstairs, and the cops got here before they found me.”

 

“Thank goodness for that…” he breathed, shaking his head faintly.

 

 “Ahem” a slightly agitated sound drew their attention.

 

“And who, exactly, is this…?” Maryse asked in a condescending tone. Robert had an identically arrogant, judgmental, suspicious look, arms folded, apparently staring him down.

 

Alec had to fight off rolling his eyes…

 

 “Mom, Dad, this is Magnus Bane. He is a consultant for our department; I called him in to help with the case.” he turned from them, back to Magnus

 

“Magnus, these are my parents; Maryse and Robert.” He introduced gesturing to them before turning back,

 

“Thank you again for getting here so quickly.”

 

Magnus nodded hello politely before focusing back on Alec, shaking his head slightly, slipping his arm around Alec, hugging him briefly.

 

 “Of course darling.Anything I can do to help, you know that.”

 

Alec gave a bit of a relieved sigh, hugging him back, before turning to officer Teagan, giving a slightly apologetic smile…

 

“Sorry for the interruption, please continue.”

 

 He shook his head, clearly trying to stop an almost giddy smile.

 

“It’s alright…it’s _totally_ alright…wow, I can’t believe I got to meet both of you…” he said quietly, sounding slightly dazed

 

 “A-anyways… they got in through the back door, one of them picked the lock, they broke a few things, and kind of thrashed the office.  It looks like they just started going through the rest of the house when we arrived.

 

I was the first on the scene; officers McCall and Argent got here not too long after. We entered the home; they had left the back door open. We started through the house, it appears that they went through the window in the far bedroom and managed to jump or climb down somehow.”

 

“They were upstairs...?” Alec asked, alarmed,

 

 Max nodded timidly

 

“Y-yeah…I-I heard them come up the stairs, someone tried to open my door…b-but then I heard shouting and scrambling, I think that’s when the cops got here…”

 

Maryse gasped, Robert looked like someone punched him,

 

Alec turned to the young officer,

 

 “Really, again, I can’t thank you enough.”

 

“It, it was nothing, I was just doing my job…wish we could have caught them, but our first priority was to make sure that your brother was safe.” he said somewhat apologetically.

 

Magnus stepped closer to Teagan; he placed his hand lightly on the young officer’s shoulder,

 

 “As well it should be. So long as Max is safe all the rest is irrelevant. We will find them; I have no doubt. Thanks to your quick response it kept this as a break in, and not from turning into anything far worse. It was not ‘nothing’, dear,

 

You very well may have saved his life.

 

Everyone in this room is eternally grateful for that” he assured, squeezing his shoulder slightly. Alec, Max and their parents nodded at that.

 

_If anything there was at least one thing they could agree on…_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Aaand…that was the_ ** _only_** _thing they could agree on…_

 

 They had been here for nearly two hours going over the evidence and at every turn Maryse and Robert were second guessing Magnus.

 

Or harping on Alec about something or the other.

 

Or questioning Magnus’s evidence.

 

Or just randomly glaring…

 

Tensions were starting to run high…Magnus could see how Alec was tensing up, was trying to keep civil, but the constant criticism and condescension was really starting to ware, especially with his nerves already frayed…

 

 “Officer Teagan; perhaps you could take The Lightwood’s statements while the detective and I walk the scene and see what we can find?” Magnus interjected, glancing at the young officer.

 

He startled slightly, glancing over at Magnus, seemingly thrown by the sudden, rather random suggestion.

 

Magnus raised his eyebrow slightly

 

_Come on…the kid was a cop…surely he could read the room and see that Alec was nearing the end of his civility…_

 

Suddenly it seemed to click, Teagan nodded quickly,

 

 “Oh, uh…yeah, that’s a good idea, if you guys wouldn’t mind, maybe we can go in the kitchen and you can tell me everything you remember of this evening, we can see if anything stands out…” he suggested, starting towards the room…

 

“We weren’t even here-” Robert started

 

“Please dad…we really should do what the officer says. It can’t hurt anything, right? And maybe it will help…” Max interjected hopefully,

 

Maryse sighed, but nodded, Robert following suit

 

 “Fine son, if you think it might help…” they turned, following the young officer out of the room. Max shot Magnus and Alec a slight, faint smile before quickly darting forward and hugging both of them once more.

 

 “I’ll try to keep them busy for a bit, till he cools down some” he whispered to Magnus before turning and following the others into the kitchen.

 

Despite the situation, Magnus had to smile to himself…

 

_That kid really was something else_

 

 He turned to Alec, who was still looking around the office; trying to come up with something…he looked so frustrated. They’d been over this floor four times already, Magnus was sure they had all the evidence they could get from the office.

 

Magnus slipped over to him, he ran his hand down Alec’s arm, intertwining their fingers and tugging slightly,

 

 “Come on darling, we have been over this room enough, let’s go look at the rest of the house, maybe where they got out, see if we can find anything else.”

 

Alec nodded following along…

 

They ascended the stairs, looking around the hallway. Magnus quickly scanned the floor, cataloging what he could…Large, somewhat heavy looking footprints in the thick carpet…faint outlines of dirt from the tracks. There were two distinct ones, obviously different sizes. They may be able to narrow it down to sizes and styles…

 

 The CSI guys had already came and went, gathering the footprints as well as smudges from the doorknob to Max’s room that could possibly be fingerprints. They’d examined the window they had apparently climbed out as well, turning up a scrap of fabric that no one in the house recognized and a few more possible prints. It looked like they’d climbed out and shimmied down the trellis on the side of the house.

 

Magnus looked around scanning for evidence, but something else caught his eye…

 

He gasped,

 

“What…did you…oh…”Alec said, noticing what he was looking at.

 

 Magnus walked over to the pictures on the wall. There was a set of four of them all together, the same style… one for each of the siblings...

 

Each frame was about a foot and a half wide square and had space for twelve photos Marked 1st thru 12th grade.

 

Magnus couldn’t quite keep in a slight near giggle as he peered over Alec’s.  He shook his head, turning to Alec,

 

“Oh my god…you are so adorable. This is the cutest thing I have ever seen.” he exclaimed, quickly taking out his phone, snapping a photo of it.

 

“Magnus! What are you doing?!” he asked, trying to grab the phone, blushing brightly…

 

 Magnus was too quick, dodging his grasp, slipping the phone into his back pocket. Alec started to reach for it, before he realized exactly what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand back like he’d been burned, flushing even brighter.

 

Magnus just raised he eyebrow, smirking mischievously.

 

 “W-why did you do that?” he stammered

 

“Evidence darling.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly

 

“Evidence of what?”

 

Magnus gave a slight shrug,

 

“I don’t know…But you never know what could come in handy…” he glanced around

 

“So, this is where you grew up?”

 

Alec sighed, nodding

 

 “Yep… that was my room right there; at the far end of the hallway, on the left… Jace’s was the one facing mine, and Izzy’s was the one right across from Max.” Magnus wandered down the hall curiously; opening the door on the left… he looked around, smiling softly…

 

_Yeah this was definitely Alexander’s room._

 

 It looked like it was totally untouched, like he’d just stepped out for a minute. There were several shelves of books, and a desk on one wall. There were also a few posters from a couple older movies and tv shows…some from concerts …he couldn’t wait to tell Simon he had one of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ …though it may end with them ending up marathoning it… _again_.

_Okay….Maybe he wouldn’t tell Simon._

 

Everywhere you looked there were photos of his siblings.

 

 “Umm…Jace’s room is actually where the robbers got out, we should probably-” Alec started tugging his arm slightly, Magnus turned facing him, he grabbed Alec’s hand walking back further into the room, smiling, giving him a slightly pleading look,

 

“Yes, I know, and we will go over it…but darling, you cannot expect me to not even be a bit curious. Come on…just for a minute…please?” he asked eagerly

 

 Alec looked like he really wanted to argue, but just couldn’t. He rolled his eyes slightly, giving a really put upon sigh, but shrugged,

 

“Oh, fine…but just for a minute, it’s really not that interesting anyways.” He muttered,

 

 “Of course it is darling…this is where you lived for nearly half your life, I can see so much of you here. How could I not find that fascinating?”

 

Alec blushed slightly, looking around the room,

 

“It’s really not that interesting…some old books and posters, family photos, kind of just your standard teenage room re-really” he finished stumbling over the sentence,

 

While he’d been talking Magnus had moved over and was now sitting comfortably on his bed, absently perusing a few books on the nightstand.

 

_That…that was…umm…yeah…_

 

_Anyways…_

 

He moved over cautiously,

 

“I-I don’t really know what you can get from this…” he said, shrugging,

 

Magnus glanced up at him, smiling softly; he patted the bed beside him, indicating for Alec to join him.

 

Alec froze.

 

 _Umm…_ _Did he pass out or something? Maybe faint from the stress?_

 

Magnus rolled his eyes slightly, grabbing his arm and tugging him down so he was sitting next to him.

 

 “Darling _breathe_ …I’m not going to bite.” He teased with a grin, slipping his arm around Alec, cuddling close.

 

Alec blushed, looked like he was almost going to say something, then just blushed even brighter, causing Magnus to chuckle.

 

“There is nothing ‘typical’ about you, my darling detective. I can see so much of you here…Even if I didn’t know you I could see so much from this place.

 

The first thing that you notice, before anything else is the photos of your siblings. They are by far the most prominent, the most important thing in your life. One of the things you are most proud of is being their big brother, being their protector…

 

You can see it in all the photos.

 

The walls are your favorite color, and painting them with Jace and Izzy is still one of your most cherished childhood memories.

 

The posters, the movie ones are yours… the concert ones aren’t, Izzy and Jace got them for you, trying to make you look ‘cooler’…Same with the totally random picture of the girl on the hotrod…that was Jace’s ‘cover’ so your parents wouldn’t know you weren’t straight-well, actually it was _Izzy’s_ poster, but Jace thought she’d got it to cover for you.

 

The books in here are wide and varied; from nearly every genre, though there are more detective ones than anything else. That tells me that you have very eclectic taste, are open to new people, new experiences…

 

There are less photos of you; meaning you were fairly self-conscious, which, as you were closeted, isn’t exactly unusual.

 

You were kind of quiet and shy, and you always felt like people didn’t notice you, always thinking that they noticed your siblings more, which you still think…one of the few things you are entirely wrong about, by the way.

 

You are absolutely amazing… people notice you all the time…you are just rather adorably oblivious to it-

 

Just one of your unbelievably charming qualities” Magnus finished, glancing over at him

 

Alec was staring in shock; he shook his head slowly in amazement.

 

 “I…wow…I really don’t know how you do that…anyone else would just look around and see random teenage crap…you see everything. I wish I knew how you did It.” he said softly, almost to himself.

 

Magnus took a deep, steadying breath…

 

“Well, I–”

 

 Alec cut Magnus off; leaning over, kissing him lightly, Magnus gave a soft, surprised gasp, instantly responding, reaching up, brushing his fingers through Alec’s hair, tugging him in close, deepening the kiss. Alec finally, reluctantly, pulled away, breathless and slightly dazed.

 

 “S-sorry…I… umm…I kinda panicked…I…Just, I really **_do_** want to know…you have no idea how much I do. But right now? Right now I really need to be focused on this case; I-I really can’t process something like that right now…

 

 Magnus, these people where in the house; my baby brother was here, was upstairs, alone.  He’s **fine** - _h-he’s okay_ , but, **_God_**. This could have been SO much worse; if something were to have happen to him I really couldn’t take that. I don’t know how I’d even begin to survive it. I absolutely can’t miss anything on this; I can’t risk any distractions.

 

We need to find every lead, every clue, everything.  With you, _with you,_ **here** , I know that will happen.

 

 I may not know how you do whatever it is you do…at least not yet…but I do know it works; and I really need you on this, focused. Please?” he shook his head giving him a somewhat pleading look.

 

 Magnus nodded with a gentle smile, leaning a bit closer,

 

“Well, first off…what did I tell you about apologizing for kissing me?”

 

“N-not to…” Alec stammered, blushing faintly,

 

Magnus nodded

 

 “Exactly…Next, if that is the way you are going to panic and  try to get me to stop talking…I’m probably going to start talking a lot more, I’ll have Simon teach me.” Alec gave a faint chuckle at that.

 

Magnus reached over, taking his hand, interlacing their fingers, he lifted his other hand to Alec’s cheek, turning him slightly so their eyes locked…

 

 “And lastly; my darling detective…I know how much this means to you…this is Max.

 

I promise you, it may not always seem like it, but I am totally focused on this. We will find who did this; we will catch them and see that they are locked safely away where they are no longer a threat to anyone.

 

I know how you are, I know that your mind is still going through all the ways this could have gone…and I do understand that, but _sweetheart_ , if you keep that up you are going to make yourself sick, or crazy, or both.

 

There are so many ways this could have been worse…but they **_didn’t_** _happen_.

 

Max is safe; he is healthy and unharmed and already beginning to heal from the drama…

 

He is okay; I need you to be as well.

 

I need you to be on your game; that isn’t going to happen if you keep going through the worst case scenarios…

 

We need to both be here; on this, if we are going to solve it…

 

Okay?”

 

Alec closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, nodding slightly

 

 **“Okay”**                                                                            

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** ______________End Of Chapter/Notes___________ **
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
> 
>  
> 
> Oh my gosh…this one seemed to take me FOREVER!!!
> 
> I spent most of yesterday re reading my Back To School story so I’d have Max and his friends fresh in my mind
> 
> I got most of the first part of this done but then I got sidetracked, by the cop at the scene…
> 
> Like, he was **_This_** close to ending up as one of my random OC’s who seem to want to hang around…and truth be told he still may end up being… I was almost 1,000 words into a whole other chapter type thing before I realized it was going kind of in a way I didn’t want…
> 
> _(I actually couldn’t quite bring myself to delete it, so I posted it on my Deviant Art Journal as a kind of[Alternate scene](https://aceofhearts85.deviantart.com/journal/)\- if anyone’s interested…)_
> 
>  I may use a bit of it later, but I am not sure yet…
> 
> The character just kind of snuck up on me…
> 
> I figure at this point word of Magnus and Alec has gotten around to a few of the precincts…
> 
> Stands to reason they may have a few fanboys and girls, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways…I know for this being the first meeting between Magnus and Alec’s parents it was kinda short on the whole parental drama…but, let’s face it, there’ll be **_plenty_** of that throughout this…
> 
> Right now they’re just glad their youngest son is okay (Because they may not be the best people, but they’re not _total_ monsters)
> 
> I thought it was kinda sweet Max trying to distract his parents to give Alec a bit of a breather…you gotta think that he probably feels just as protective of his big brother as Alec is of him.
> 
> _What do you guys think so far?_
> 
> Officer:
> 
> ** Kevin: ** Fair and gentle
> 
> ** Teagan: ** Poetry Writer


	3. Too Close To See Clearly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke thinks Alec may be too close to the case to investigate…
> 
> The station has a visitor

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 “So, my parents don’t have cameras, but a few of the neighbors do that could maybe show the area. I can call and have them send over the footage, see if we can spot anything suspicious. The CSI team is running the footprints, one was a 10 the other a 12 men’s but the treads are pretty generic.

 

Now to start we need to-”

 

“Alec, Simon, can I talk to you two in my office for a minute?” Luke interrupted

 

 They both froze, glancing at one another,

 

“Sure…?” Simon offered, cautiously

 

“Uh…yeah, no problem…” Alec added, rather apprehensive.

 

 They followed Luke through the station and into his office.

 

“Simon, can you shut the door please?”

 

_Crap…that was never good_

 

 He glanced over at Simon, seeing he’s just as apprehensive.

 

“Is there something wrong, chief?” Alec asks

 

Luke sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Well, first off, how is your brother doing?”

 

“H-he’s fine, as good as can be expected, in any case. Still kind of shaken up, but seems to be handling it okay…I think he’ll be better when we solve this though…”

 

Luke nodded,

 

 “That’s good, I am really glad he is okay…and it definitely needs to be solved…” he glanced up, apologetically

 

“But Alec…I really don’t think I can have you leading this case.”

 

Alec startled, feeling like his heart just dropped.

 

“What!? Luke, chief…please, you can’t take me off this. This is my family, these people broke into my parent’s house, they were in there with my baby brother.”

 

Luke nodded apologetically,

 

“I understand that, I do…but that’s why I can’t have you leading it. Alec, you're way too close to this, you just said as much; this is your family.  There is no way you could be objective. I really am sorry, but it can’t happen…

 

I’m going to have to assign someone else. I’m sorry, bu-”

 

“What if I take lead?” Simon asked, stepping forward slightly.

 

 Both Alec and Luke turn to face Simon, shocked. He takes a deep breath, nodding, glancing between them…

 

“Well…the chief does have a point, it’s your family, there isn’t any way you could be totally objective; but at the same time taking you off the case would be a big mistake as well.

 

Because it IS your family, you have more motivation to solve it than anyone, and you are easily the best detective in this precinct. Not having the best on this simply because they have a personal stake seems kinda short sighted.

 

Also, Magnus already agreed to help and, while he has worked with some of the others, he works best with you. I don’t think taking you completely off the case would be an option, unless Luke was actually planning on putting you on leave, which I don’t think he was…right?” He paused, turning, focusing on Luke.

 

Luke shook his head slightly

 

He looked surprised…and vaguely impressed.

 

“No…I wasn’t. Do you really think you are ready to take point on a case?”

 

He took a deep breath, nodding slightly…

 

“I think I am…especially if this is a way that Alec can stay on the case. I’ve been a detective for nearly ten months…we’ve worked dozens of cases together. Yes, I think I am ready…if it’s okay with both of you, of course…?” He added, glancing between the two.

 

Luke nodded slightly,

 

“That’s okay with me; I think you’re ready.” He glanced over at Alec questioningly,

 

Alec gave Simon a relieved, proud smile, nodding faintly.

 

Luke nodded again, smiling…

 

 “Well, now that that’s settled, you guys need to get back to work, we need to solve this.”

 

“Yes sir” Simon said, reaching forward, shaking his hand…it just seemed like the thing to do.

 

Alec nodded, turning to follow Simon out, pulling the door shut behind them. He reached over placing his hand on Simon’s shoulder, squeezing slightly. Simon stopped, turning to face him…

 

“Hey, Alec; sorry if it seemed like I was stepping on your toes or something, I just th-”

 

Alec shook his head, giving him an appreciative smile.

 

“No, Simon, you didn’t…I know you are ready for this. If I can’t take lead there is no one I’d rather have taking point. If it wasn’t for you I’d be off the case, and probably ready to walk out. You’re right, I couldn’t just sit on the sidelines for this, there’s no way.

 

Thank you, so much.” he finished, squeezing his shoulder again.

 

 Simon shook his head, shrugging, blushing faintly…

 

“Of course…It’s Max.”

 

Alec gave him another grateful smile.

 

If he couldn’t lead this investigation himself there really wasn’t anyone he would want to more than Simon. Once again, he couldn’t believe the progress the younger detective had made…

 

_He’d never felt more proud having Detective Lewis as his partner._

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

##  _ (Max) _

 

Taking a deep breath, he nervously pushed the precinct door open, making his way to his brother’s desk.

 

“-So after the…Max?” Simon stopped talking, catching sight of him approaching their desks.

 

Alec glanced up,

 

“Hey…what are you doing here? Everything alright?”

 

Max gave a quick nod,

 

“Yeah, everything’s fine…I just got out of class and thought I’d stop by and see how it’s going…I-Is that okay?” he asked, suddenly unsure.

 

“Of course it is, Max…you’re more than welcome here.” He said gently

 

Simon nodded in agreement.

 

Max breathed a sigh of relief…he really didn’t feel like going home right now. He wanted to see how the case was going…Also, after the night before he kind of felt a bit uncomfortable at the house, just kind of nervous. Every tap or slight noise seemed to startle him. Besides, he was part of the case…it stood to reason that he’d be interested in the outcome.

 

He was just curious, that’s all _…_ He knew the case would be solved; after all, they had the best team possible on it. Alec, Magnus, Simon, and Raphael; no one could outsmart all of them.

He just wanted to see how it was going…

 

_Also, pretty much anywhere with Alec was the safest place to be._

 

“So…how is it going so far?” he asked, trying to sound casual, looking at Alec hopefully.

 

“Any updates yet?”

 

“Umm…Actually, Chief Garroway said that I can’t be lead on the case…he thinks I’m too close to it-”

 

“ ** _What!?_** But that’s…that’s not fair…” he said wide eyed, shaking his head

 

“ _I-is Magnus going to still work the case at least?_ Who does he have working it? Do you think the-”

 

Alec stood up moving over to his brother, putting his arm around him

 

“Hey, it’s okay…it’ll be alright-”

 

“But how can-”

 

“ ** _Max_** , I’m still on the case, I just can’t be lead on it. Luke does have a point, I really wouldn’t be able to be objective…It will be okay, I promise; we’re all still on it, it’ll be fine.”

 

Max nodded faintly, but still looked unsure.

 

“O-okay, if you think so…So, w-who does he have leading the investigation?”

 

Simon stepped a bit closer

 

“Actually, he has me running lead on it. I know you would rather have Alec leading it, but this is the only way he could still be on the case…”

 

Max perked up a bit

 

“R-really? You’re the lead on it…so you are all still working the case?” He asked hopefully

 

Simon nodded, smiling

 

“Of course we are, Max. We are all still on the case, we’ll find who did this, and catch them, I promise, okay?”

 

Max nodded, relieved.

 

“Y-Yeah, that’s fine…Thank you so much. So, have you guys found anything yet?”

 

Alec nods, moving back to his desk, picking up a file…

 

“Actually, yeah we have…it looks like there has actually been a string of break-in’s nearby. There have been about ten in the last three months.” He glanced over at Simon, indicating for him to continue. He gave a grateful, somewhat surprised, smile, before picking up another file glancing through,

 

“They’re kind of spread out over a few precincts, and the MO is kind of generic, that’s why they haven’t really been connected till now. They pick the lock on the back door, rifle through everything, take a few things…it really looks like it’s more about the thrill and damaging things rather than about what they can take. As of yet there hasn’t been anyone home during the break-ins.

 

We’re getting the info from the other precincts. They’re sending everything they have over now; once we get it all together we should be able to get more.” He finished, giving another encouraging smile.

 

Max gave a relieved nod, feeling like he could breathe again…It really was going to be alright…

 

They had the best team they could on it, they were already making progress, Alec was still on the case, Magnus and Raphael were going to help and **_Simon_** was the lead.

 

_It really was going to be okay…_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the shortest chapter I have written in a LONG time. I know I probably should have had where they found that there was a string of robberies, but I really want to get the entire story underway…
> 
> We have a lot to cover, and you all know how easily I get carried away.
> 
> If I can actually manage to keep a chapter relatively short?
> 
> I think I really need to do that when I can.
> 
> I love the idea of Simon stepping up and taking the lead so Alec can still work the case. I also really like Max wanting to be around his big brother because that is where he feels safest.
> 
> So, anyways…
> 
> What do you guys think so far.
> 
>  


	4. Let’s Get To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> It’s all hands on deck for this case:
> 
> While Simon, Alec and Magnus are at work at the station Raphael and Divya are on it back at the agency (and bond a bit…because I adore them).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> *** ** _Okay, so here’s the thing_** ***
> 
> I am going to try something different…
> 
> I want to attempt to stick to some kind of schedule with this story…I want to try to get at least half a chapter up each day (Except on my days off, those I will shoot for a full chapter, but no promises…). So I am probably going to be posting as I finish each part-
> 
> The exception being chapter 12, the wrap up, because that will all be posted at once. I know it may seem kind of annoying not posting the entire chapter as one, and I thought about waiting till I have both parts, and just updating every other day, but when I finish a part I get really excited and can’t wait to post, and I feel like sometimes I rush through the last part to get it up faster, which I don’t like.
> 
> My shifts start at 1:30, and I work till 10, so I should have it posted by about 1pm (California time, I don’t know where else everyone is reading from so obviously it’ll be different wherever you are)
> 
> So, if a chapter has just one part yet, just most likely by midway through the next day I should have the next part up too…
> 
> **_Kay?_ **
> 
> Also, in the first part of this one I got a bit sidetracked with Raph and Divya bonding…but I love it, so it’s staying, even if it is just a bit incongruous
> 
> **_Anyways…_ **
> 
> _On to the actual chapter…_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“...Okay so; the first one's three months ago, over in Edgewater…”  Divya started, glancing over the articles she had been able to dig up online.

 

“The family was out of town for the night, when they came home the back door was left open, the place was totally ransacked; it looked like they were there for quite a while, maybe most of the night. There was food left out, the liquor cabinet was broken into…at the time the police thought it was teens, though they never found any leads. The way it sounds, it looks like the couple who owned the place thought it might have been a few friends of their kids; two teenagers, though the ages aren’t given, as they are minors.”

 

 

Raphael nodded, glancing back at his own screen,

 

“The next one was a few night later, on Lake Shore Drive. Sounds like about the same thing, once again the family was out of town, and again it vaguely seems like the couple and police suspected friends of their teenage niece that was staying with them over the summer.

 

The girls on social media, she swears neither she, nor any of her friends, knew anything about it. Looks like it caused a bit of a rift in the family, as her parents swear she wouldn’t have anything to do with something like that and the family maintains that it couldn’t be a coincidence that she was staying with them the week it happened.”

 

Divya nodded, pulling up the next article,

 

 “Same with the Henderson’s place, over on Bayside. The parents and their teenage son were out of town visiting relatives, they come home to find the place trashed. The son is online, looks like he ran with a tougher crowd, the parents were pretty sure it was some of his friends…damn…

 

They’re threatening to send him to military school.” Divya shook her head slightly…

 

“It really looks like a lot of the same in the others…in all of them there was a teenager who lived at, or was staying at, the home, most of them the family was out of town for the week, or at least over night. None of them had any security cameras or systems.

 

They were all pretty nice places, but other than that there really isn’t anything connecting them. They didn’t really hit anywhere close to one another, and were spread out over four precincts, that’s why they weren’t really connected.” She shrugs slightly, turning back to Raphael, kind of at a loss.

 

 “Okay…well, we know Max wouldn’t have anything to do with anything like that, and after meeting his friends I doubt any of them would either… also with him being there, and being so shook up about it, that is simply not a possibility…

 

Maybe they slipped up? Thought the family was out of town. Alec did say that his parents were at that fundraiser for most of the night, Max was upstairs doing homework, maybe they thought that the whole family was out?”  He sighed a bit, shaking his head

 

“I really feel bad for the kid, he must have been terrified.”

 

 Divya nodded, slightly wide eyed,

 

“I know, poor thing. I saw him this morning at school, I had to ask him what was wrong, he just seemed so quiet and kind of jumpy. Kasey, Isaac and Billie were sticking pretty close, but still I was worried. He told me what happened, and, man…you could see how shook up he was about it. He didn’t even seem to notice when Billie put their arm around him, and usually he’s a stuttering mess whenever they even so much as smile at him. It really freaked me out.”

 

 “We really need to find out who did this. At least, from what it’s looking like, it was most likely teens doing some kind of prank/partying/whatever. Maybe we can start looking into some of the high schools around the area, see if they’ve been having any issues? Magnus said the first responder to the scene was going to stop by the station, I’ll head over and see if he knows anything.”

 

She nodded,

 

“While you do that, I’ll check out the schools. I’ll start with ours, then maybe I can go to a few of the others. Mine will be easy enough to find out, but there are three other high schools fairly close. The others might be a bit tough, but I can be pretty convincing when I want to.

 

I’ll just say that my family is thinking about moving over there and I may need to transfer schools or something…” She shrugged casually, like it’s nothing.

 

Raphael chuckled slightly, raising his eyebrow.

 

“Lying and manipulation? That seems kind of underhanded…”

 

“As opposed to flirting, confusing and intimidating the hell out of them?” she counters, raising her eyebrow right back

 

He outright laughs at that

 

“I think you’re a bit young yet for learning that…”

 

She snorted slightly

 

“Yeah, well…I’m good with two out of three. I don’t do the flirting thing. Guys tend to annoy me enough as it is…I don’t want to encourage it.”

 

He shrugged faintly,

 

“It does get old and annoying **really** fast…but it generally is pretty effective a lot of the time…plus, every once in a while there’s someone I may actually WANT to flirt with, like Simon…” he paused, shaking his head with a slight chuckle

 

“Not that I was ever really able to get it together around him enough to actually try to flirt …it just kinda happened with us.”

 

She laughed slightly

 

“Yeah, how was that?”

 

He shrugged

 

“I met Simon when Magnus first got hired with the SBPD. Well actually when he was hauled in for questioning in a museum heist…but it’s **_Magnus_** , so of course he managed to turn it into a new career.” He shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly,

 

“Anyways; a friend of ours called and said Mags was going into the police station for some reason and they hadn’t heard from him in hours. I got worried so I went down there, wondering what the hell he did now, and if I was going to need bail money, or a lawyer.

 

I get down there and start questioning the desk sergeant. I guess I was getting a bit loud, cause the next thing I know Mags is there, telling me to stop making a scene and he introduces me to Alec as ‘the Man he shares his life with’ which I promptly corrected, _emphatically_. Magnus went over the events of the day; I was thoroughly confused, which, with Mags as my best friend isn’t an uncommon feeling.

 

He and Alec were already starting on that weird flirting/bickering thing they do and it was kind of weirding me out, so when he said the detectives new partner had went to get some files I was only too happy to go and help him get them; anything to get me away from, whatever the hell _that_ was.

So, I go to the records room and at first I didn’t see anyone there…I look around and I see someone climbing up a bunch of shelves-”

 

Divya bursts out laughing

 

“Wait, _what_?! Why was Simon climbing the shelves?!”

 

He grinned slightly,

 

“How do you know it was Simon?” he asked kind of teasingly

 

She rolled her eyes

 

“Well first off, you have that goofy, smile you get that is totally your ‘ _Thinking of Simon_ _Smile’_ , and second, come on; it’s a police station, who else is going to be?”

 

He laughed,

_She kinda had a point_

 

 “True enough. Yeah it was Simon, he was trying to reach a file on a high shelf and couldn’t find the step stool they usually have in there. I actually was just about ready to go back out and find someone to check to make sure some crazy person didn’t wander into the station…even if he was in a uniform…I was just starting to turn around, and then everything happened at once.

 

Simon kind of lost his footing and started to fall backwards, and I moved without thinking, catching him, and breaking his fall…”

 

He smiled softly at the memory.

 

“He totally froze; it was like he was still waiting for the impact with the ground. He had kind of turned in the fall, so he was facing me, and his arms had ended up around my neck, and he was still just standing there with his eyes closed, frozen.

 

I asked if he was okay and he opened his eyes…and…” he trailed off, smiling, shaking his head somewhat

 

“I was _gone_ …my brain just totally stopped. I blurted out he was the cutest thing I’d ever seen, thankfully in Spanish, which he doesn't speak, then I panicked, because I don’t DO that…at least I never _had_. But Simon was different. Everything about him. Nothing seems calculated or measured or anything, it was all just him.

 

I had no clue how to process someone like that…I still don’t, I’m just really glad I get to try to figure it out…

 

We talked for a while…well, he talked, an _insane_ amount,  I barely said anything as I was still trying to process the fact that this guy was just totally unlike anyone I’d ever met.”

 

She chuckled a bit at that…he grinned slightly

 

“I made the mistake of mentioning him on the car ride home to Magnus…and he got _**that**_ _Look_ _,_ this scheming, conniving, probably already plotting one that has always drove me crazy, because it means he has it in his head that there’s something he has to do ‘for my own good’. I tried to distract him…and I thought it worked.

 

Then the next day over breakfast I was still kinda spacing out, I just couldn’t stop thinking about Simon. Magnus noticed and was worried that something was wrong. I told him I was just distracted, but he just wouldn’t let it go…

 

I ended up accidently mentioning Simon again and, of course, he pounced on it. He was practically giddy about it. I got him to calm down and told him that it was something I needed to deal with on my own, and he, begrudgingly agreed…then he got a call.

 

He told me it was the station and he had to go do some paper work, that he’d be gone most of the day. I was worried cause I just knew he was going to track Simon down and embarrass me; I made him promise he wouldn’t-

 

And he didn’t…”

 

She laughed a bit, raising an eyebrow

 

“What did he do?”

 

Raphael chuckled, smiling softly,

 

“The call he got wasn’t the station, it was actually Simon; he wanted Magnus to help him pick out some new work clothes. Mag’s said he would and gave him our address and Simon came right over; only Magnus wasn’t there, it was just me, and we were both totally confused, Simon was _really_ confused for a second, when he thought me and Mag’s were a couple…then when I corrected him, _god_ , he was so adorable.

 

 He was SO happy and relieved that we weren’t together, then he kind of panicked, trying to cover what he said and babbled incessantly, and I still can’t remember everything he said…he finally stopped and, after I stopped laughing, I asked him what he’d wanted Magnus to help with, and he totally forgot why he was looking for him- ”

 

“Yeah, that seems about right for Simon” she laughed

 

He nodded

 

“So he finally remembers, and basically just blurts out ‘clothes’ as an answer, and then elaborated a bit…I couldn’t help but offer to help him, especially since he was starting to think Magnus had ditched him. I invited him in to try to figure it out…and, that was it…

 

I was so worried about telling him I was Ace; I made such a big deal about telling him that he thought it was some big, major, traumatic thing; like I was dying or something. I told him and he didn’t even realize _that_ was the big revelation.

 

He was totally fine with it, has been from the very beginning, and I really don’t know how I ever got so lucky.” He finished, shaking his head with that same, soft, warm smile.

 

She grinned

 

“What I can’t believe is my brother is so afraid of you…you are a TOTAL sap.”

 

Raphael smirked, raising his eyebrow

 

“Go ahead and tell him, he’ll never believe you”

****

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 “Thank you again for taking the time to come down here, Officer Teagan, we really do appreciate it” Alec said, reaching forward to shake the younger officer’s hand.

 

Teagan blushed, shaking his head slightly, glancing between him and Magnus, with a faintly awestruck look

 

“Hey, i-it’s _absolutely_ no problem…anything I can do to help you guys.”

 

“That is very sweet of you, dear.” Magnus said, giving him a warm, somewhat amused, smile, before glancing back at Alec.

 

Teagan looked over, catching sight of Max. He sobered a bit, losing some of the vaguely starstruck expression, and giving the teen a gentle, concerned look.

 

“Hey Max…how are you doing?”

 

Max shook his head, with a faint smile

 

“I’m okay…” he glanced around from his brother to Magnus and Simon,

 

“They have the best team possible on this, I know they can handle anything, so I’m not too worried…It’ll be better when they catch them, but that’s just a matter of time.”

 

Teagan gave a bit of a nod, glancing back at Alec and Magnus,

 

“That’s very true; they are pretty amazing…”

 

Alec blushes faintly, before shaking his head a bit, seeming to remember something.

 

“Oh, uh…thanks…” he turns to Simon, who is clearly trying to keep from laughing at Alec’s slight awkwardness

 

“It’s not just me and Magnus on the case. This is Detective Simon Lewis, my partner.” He paused giving a clearly proud smile

 

“He’s actually the lead on this case.”

 

Simon stepped forward with a friendly, sweet smile, reaching over to shake Teagan’s hand.

 

“Hey, nice to meet you.”

 

The younger officer smiled back, eyes widening slightly, returning the handshake rather enthusiastically,

 

“H-hi, _wow_ …”

 

Max snickered a bit

 

Teagan blushed again slightly, shaking his head,

 

“Sorry…it's just; it’s kinda amazing meeting all of you.”

 

Simon tilted his head slightly

 

 “You know who we are?”

 

Teagan nodded

 

“Ye-well, kind of. Like I told Detective Lightwood when I was in academy he came in and gave a presentation on proper disarming procedures and tactics and since I’ve been on the force I’ve heard a lot about his and Magnus’s cases…and they mentioned you a lot, too. It’s just kinda surreal, actually meeting you all in person, much less working on an actual case with you.” he finished, shaking his head again slightly…

 

Max snickered again,

 

“ _Aww_ …you guys have a fan.”

 

Teagan shrugged,

 

“They actually have quite a few of them.”

 

Max laughed at that, even more so when he saw that his brother was outright blushing now.

 

“Dude, Jace will be so jealous!”

 

“Who’s Jace?” Teagan asked, somewhat confused

 

“Our brother, he’s an actor, Jace Wayland?”

 

He shook his head

 

“Never heard of him” Teagan shrugged, somewhat dismissively

 

 “I do not know who this is, but we are keeping him around a while, yes?” Raphael asked chuckling slightly

 

Teagan whirled around, vaguely startled, as the voice was right behind him and he hadn’t even heard anyone arrive.

 

He froze

 

“Uhh…h-hi…” he stammered slightly breathlessly, giving a vague waive.

 

Simon grinned, stepping a bit closer, putting his hand on Teagan’s shoulder.

 

“Officer Teagan, this is my boyfriend, Raphael Santiago, he works with Magnus at Enigmatic Investigations. He’ll be helping with the case, too.” Simon moved over by Raphael, slipping his arm around him, Raphael instantly mimicked the move, tugging Simon closer briefly, and leaning over, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

 

“Aww” Teagan said, then blushed

 

“Uh…sorry, you two are really cute together, that’s all.”

 

“ _Annoyingly_ so” Magnus interjected with a grin

 

Raphael rolled his eyes at that

 

“Right, bec-”

 

Simon darted forward, giving Raphael a quick, passionate kiss, before pulling back just as quickly, leaving Raphael slightly dazed.

 

“Wha-” he started, a bit confused, with a somewhat dreamy smile

 

Simon blushed, shrugging apologetically,

 

 “Sorry to interrupt, but you know how it is when you guys get going…and I really want to get started on the case, since it’s my first time actually being the lead.”

 

“Wait, what?” Raphael asked, shocked

 

Simon nodded, eagerly,

 

“Yeah, see, Luke thought Alec wouldn’t be able to be impartial, which, he may have a point, but still…he was going to take Alec off the case and assign someone else and I…I just couldn’t see that, it’s Alec and his family” he pauses, glancing over at Max giving a gentle smile

 

 “It’s _Max_ , we needed the best on it, and that’s Alec, no question. I asked if I took the lead, if we could still work it and Luke and Alec agreed to it, so yeah…I’m the lead on this one…”

 

Raphael shook his head, giving a proud smile

 

“That is wonderful, Amor, I know you will do amazingly.”

 

He leaned over one more time, kissing Simon on the cheek, causing him to blush; he hugged Raphael a bit, before pulling away and sobering. He turned, facing the group.

 

“Alright, let’s get started…What do we have so far?”

 

 Alec smiled proudly at him before starting,

 

“Well, we have found out that there has actually been a string of break-ins throughout four different precincts. Ten in the last three months. No one had been home during those ones though…” he trailed off slipping a bit closer to Max, the teenager just nodded a bit, settling in next to his big brother.

 

Raphael nodded, sending a sympathetic, slightly concerned look towards Max before continuing,

 

  “Me and Divya looked over everything we could find on the cases, news reports, social media and the like. It looks like, in all the cases the police, as well as most of the owners thought it was teenagers. it seems as if whoever broke in was doing so to have parties; there was food left out, liquor cabinets emptied, the houses were all totally thrashed and by the looks of it the people stayed there most of the night.

 

None of the places had security systems in place.

 

In all the cases there were teenagers who lived at, or were staying at, the house. In most of the cases both the police, as well as the owners thought that the teen, or one of their friends, had planned it.” he paused looking over at Max, giving a gentle smile,

 

 “Obviously that’s not the case here…there is no way Max would have anything to do with that, nor would any of his friends…

 

We were thinking they may have made a mistake…” he shifted his focus to Alec, tilting his head curiously,

 

“You did say your parents were out at that fundraiser for most of the night…Max was upstairs, working on his homework. Perhaps they thought the whole family was out for the evening?”

 

Alec nodded,

 

“It is possible. They were out till past midnight, and they said they had been out most of the day…Max, what time did you get home, and what did you do?” he asked, considerately

 

The teen shrugged

 

“W-well, I saw you at three, we went to the movies. Then we got something to eat over at Hilltop Burgers, Isaac had driven us, he and Kasey left. Me and Billie had decided to walk home because it’s only about a mile from our houses and it was really nice out.” he paused, blushing faintly

 

 “Billie only lives two blocks from me so I walked them home, then headed home myself. I got there a bit after 9:30, then just grabbed me something to drink and headed upstairs to start on my homework. I-I’d kind of forgot a page of my calculus and so that kind of got me distracted…

 

Then the next thing I know I heard something breaking downstairs and then…well, you know the rest.” he finished, shrugging a bit.

 

 Simon gave a warm smile

 

 “Thanks Max. So, it does sound like the place was deserted for most of the day and evening. Max just walked home and went straight upstairs. It would be possible that someone missed him coming home. The teenager thing might be a good lead to follow. I know Max, Kasey, Isaac or Billie wouldn’t have anything to do with that, but it could still be someone that they go to school with.”

 

Raphael nodded

 

“Yeah, actually we were kind of running with that, too. Divya was going to go around to the high schools in the area, ask if they’ve been having any extra issues or more trouble as of late…”

 

“T-they actually have been.” Teagan spoke up, somewhat nervously

 

They all turned, focusing on him,

 

“What do you mean, darling?” Magnus asked curiously

 

He blushed again

 

“Well…that’s really why I was so quick to the scene in the first place. Two of the schools in the area have been having issues with vandals during the evening. Spray painting walls, knocking things over, and so on…

 

I was over at Willowbrook High school; it’s not even five miles from the scene, that’s why I was able to get there so quickly.”

 

Magnus nodded

 

“Hmm…Well, on the plus side, if it is teenagers, a group of them no less, there will definitely be a trail. We’ll need to scour social media” he turned to Raphael

 

“You said that every one of the places broken into had a teenager involved somehow, there is no way that is a coincidence. We need to find everything we can about them.” He turned, facing Teagan

 

 “Officer Teagan,would you mind staying and helping us with this a bit? We may have a few more questions…”

 

Teagan nodded eagerly,

 

 “Yes, I mean, no, I mean, yeah I’ll help no problem, anything I can do. _Wow!_ I can’t believe I get to work an actual case with you guys!” He stammered enthusiastically

 

Magnus chuckled slightly, putting his arm casually around the younger mans shoulder,

 

Teagan flushed brightly, stammering…the guy looked on the verge of hyperventilating.

 

“Well darling, we are more than grateful for the help; so long as you aren’t as bad as the last ‘fan’ of mine we encountered.”

 

“W-wh-what, umm…h-how bad were they?” he stammered, trying to keep from seeming too over eager, not wanting to blow his chances

 

Magnus moved away a little, shrugging,

 

 _“Oh, well,_ the last person we met who seemed so excited to meet me turned out to be an insane scientist who was convinced he was a warlock from another universe and could take over the world with a feather…”

 

 Teagan laughed slightly, before realizing that he was actually serious.

 

“Umm…Okay…T-that one hasn’t made the rounds yet…Uh…well…I’m not, _any_ of that…

 

I’m just a rookie patrol officer, from this universe, I don’t have a feather, or any supervillian tendencies. I just greatly admire all the work you guys have done, and would really like the opportunity to work with such a skilled team, that’s all.” He paused, glancing around at the rest of them hopefully

 

“So, can I still work the case with you guys?”

 

 The others nodded encouragingly, Raphael gave him a sharp smile, he’d somehow moved close without him realizing it, yet again. He slipped his arm, almost casually, around Teagan, clasping one of his shoulders.

 

The grip was rather tight.

 

“Oh, I think we can trust you Kevin…and if not…well, we can just deal with that later.” he finished with a smirk, squeezing his shoulder again before kind of slinking away…

 

  _Oookay…that wasn’t disturbing as hell or anything…_

 

_And he didn’t tell any of them his first name…He’d met this Raphael guy all of twenty minutes ago, and knew nothing about him_

 

 The others didn’t seem too surprised by this, Alec and Simon rolled their eyes slightly, Magnus just chuckled, even Max was trying to cover a smile, like this was a common thing…He glanced over at Raphael cautiously.

 

“S-so, y-you work with Magnus, are you a psychic too?” he asked somewhat nervously

 

Raphael smirked again, shaking his head

 

“No, I’m a pharmaceutical rep.”

 

The others chuckled

 

  _Umm…Oookay…_

 

_Maybe there were a few other things that hadn’t made the rounds yet…_

 

Simon moved forward a bit, shaking his head slightly at Raphael and giving him a faintly exasperated, but affectionate look, before turning back to the rest of the group.

 

“ _Okay_ , now that we have the standard _‘Raphael intimidation dramatics’_ out of the way, let’s get to work…”

 

 Kevin made a mental note to keep on Simon’s good side. The guy seemed smart, really sweet and like a great detective...Also, he kind of got the feeling if you got on _Simon’s_ bad side you would be on _**Raphael’s**_ too…

 

_And he REALLY didn’t want to be anywhere near that…_

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know the Divya and Raphael scene went kinda fluffy for this, but I want to take the fluff and cuteness where I can cause I know this one a few parts are gonna be pretty heavy…
> 
> I really like these two bonding; now I have a **_pair of aces_** _(Oh, come on…you’ve read enough of my stories, you know I can’t pass up a pun!)_
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
> 
>  
> 
> So…I have a bit of a dilemma…
> 
> When I started this I had every intention of having Jace end up with Meliorn, I was thinking of making him a kind of hippy type who doesn’t have a TV, but I really don’t know when he’d show up…
> 
> _That’s what I **planned** …_
> 
> Now I’m kind of thinking; how funny would it be if he ends up with someone who is basically a Malec Fanboy? I’m kind of thinking I may end up having Jace trying to start something with My new OC, and he has to actually TRY to impress the guy and is just not getting anywhere; meanwhile Teagan is kind of geeking out cause he is actually getting to spend time with Magnus and Alec and Simon, who are kinda his heroes (And Raphael, but he just met him and he still kinda scares him), and he is just kind of totally unimpressed with Jace, but Jace is crushing hard…
> 
> _Anyways, what do you guys think?_


	5. Friends And Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s parents come to pick up Max from the station and meet Simon and Raphael…They’re about as warm and welcoming to them as they were to Magnus.

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Okay, so it doesn’t look like any of the teens knew each other…none of them are on each other’s friends lists. But a few have friends who are friends with some of the others.

 

It’s kinda a long shot, but maybe it’s something…what if- Oh, hello?” Simon pauses mid explanation, looking at someone standing behind the rest of the group.

 

They all turn, Alec fighting off a groan, as well as the automatic eyeroll.

 

“Hello Alexander, have you found any leads yet?”

 

 “Hey mom, hi dad” he offers politely, he turns slightly, glancing at Raphael and Simon

 

“Actually we have. This is my partner Detective Simon Lewis. He is actually running point on this case; Chief Garroway thought I would be too close to it to keep objective, which he does have a point. And this is Raphael Santiago; he works with Magnus and is assisting us as well. And you remember officer Teagan and Magnus…

 

Guys? These are my parents Robert and Maryse.”

 

 Simon gave a friendly smile reaching forward and shaking both their hands enthusiastically. 

 

“Hi Mrs. Lightwood, Mr. Lightwood…it’s really great to finally meet you, Alec and Max and Izzy talk about you all the time, I’ve heard all about you…Uh… _all good,_ ** _totally_** _!_ All positive, nothing bad…uh…You, uh you totally don’t have anything to worry about, as far as the case is concerned, we’re on it, we’ll have this solved in no time.” He finished giving a slightly nervous, overly eager smile.

 

 Robert raised his eyebrow a bit,

 

“You are a police officer? You don’t look much older than Max.”

 

Simon shook his head, rolling his eyes faintly,    

 

“Yeah, I _know_ …but I really just look young, I’m almost 26. I’ve been with the SBPD for almost three years, and partnered with Alec for over ten months. He’s an amazing detective; best on the force. I was so happy when Luke partnered me with him, I’ve learned so much from him already. We can totally handle this, I have this.”

 

Max nodded smiling slightly

 

“They really can, they’re an amazing team. They’re the ones who solved the case at my school a few months ago. Everyone else thought it was just a string of bad luck, they not only found out that it was an actual conspiracy, but caught the guys behind it before anything worse happened. If it wasn’t for them one of my favorite teachers would have probably ended up dead.”

 

Maryse looked shocked

 

“What is going on at that school of yours?!”

 

Max shook his head

 

“I told you about it. _Well_ , some at least…it was when you guys were dealing with the buyout of Quest Dynamics, though, so you were really busy…

Anyways, it turned out fine;

 

This guy Brock was gonna be kicked off the football team because he was failing science. He couldn’t get caught up in the class and never wanted to put in the work. He started by trying to just irritate Mr. Ventura so he’d get fed up and quit. It didn’t work, because he is stubborn and not exactly unused to students pulling pranks on him, he just brushed it all off…

 

Then Brock tried to poison him with Shellfish, which he’s really allergic to and he ended up having to use an epi pen and go to the hospital.

 

When that didn’t work he kind of tricked his mom into flirting with Mr. Ventura, only that didn’t work _either_ , so he convinced his dad that there was something going on between her and Ventura. Then they were both sending threatening letters to him- Brock and his dad, not the mom…though she was kinda stalking him- but, once again, he just thought the letters were a prank. At least he did till me and Kasey and Isaac asked Alec and Magnus to look into it when he had a car accident.

 

Magnus went undercover as a substitute teacher, cause he actually had the credentials from when he went to college, and Simon went under as a student…I think he may have actually looked younger than me!”

 

“Hey!” Simon snapped, mock glaring

 

“ _Well, you did_ ” Max countered

 

“He’s right, amor.” Raphael added with a shrug,

 

“ _See_?” Max asked raising his eyebrow, before continuing,

 

“Anyways, Brocks dad cut his breaks, and Magnus got him to admit it in front of, like, 400 people at a rally for the football team. Then it kind of looked like his dad was gonna try to make a break for it, but Alec was blocking his path.

 

 Then Brock actually DID make a break for it, jumping off the stage and Simon stepped in front of him. He took a swing at Simon and Simon _totally_ dodged it and pinned him and had him cuffed before he even knew what was going on…

 

It was SO cool!”

 

“He is right again.” Raphael added, slipping his arm casually around Simon’s waist

 

Alec and Magnus nodded in agreement.

 

“I know” Simon said cheekily

 

The other three chuckled affectionately

 

“I have **_got_** to find a way to get transferred here.” Kevin muttered shaking his head in amazement, before blushing, realizing he said that out loud.

 

Alec chuckled, shrugging,

 

“Tell you what; help us with this, I’ll put in a good word with the chief.”

 

“I will as well, darling.” Magnus said, with a smile

 

Simon gave a playful grin, nodding

 

“Yeah, me too. It’d be kinda nice, having someone else be the one awkwardly blurting things out and getting flustered all the time.”

 

Kevin blushes, laughing slightly,

 

“I can _totally_ do that!”

 

“I kinda figured.” Simon said, teasingly

 

“That may be so, but no one does that as adorably as _you_ , amor.” Raphael says, tugging Simon a bit closer

 

Simon rolls his eyes, but blushes faintly,

 

“Gee, thanks…” he mutters, but can’t quite stop the smile.

 

“Well it is t-”

 

“Ahem” Robert cleared his throat, cutting off whatever Raphael was about to say

 

“In any case, we are here to get Max; it is about time he came home. We’ll let you guys get back to ‘work’.  Alexander, we need to talk to you for a moment…”

 

Alec nodded

 

“Of course.”

 

Simon turned, grabbing one of the files and his bag.

 

“Yeah, we were about ready to head out to interview a few of the people from the other break-in’s” He turned to Max giving a gentle smile

 

“We’ll keep you updated, but don’t worry…We’ll have it solved in no time.”

 

Max nodded

 

“I know, thanks Simon.”

 

 “We are always more than happy to help, Max…anything you need.” Raphael added, giving him a warm smile, before turning to Robert and Maryse, the smile instantly transforming into something much sharper, bordering on disturbing

 

He reached over, shaking both their hands

 

Squeezing Roberts a bit too hard

 

“ _So_ good to finally meet both of you. Alec, Max, and Isabelle do talk about you quite often. All of the siblings really are incredibly remarkable individuals.  I have always found them extraordinarily impressive; especially how kind, intelligent, skilled and **_accepting_** they are…

 

After meeting you, I am all the more impressed with how exceptional they turned out.

 

Have a _pleasant_ day.”

 

With that he turned, took Simons hand and walked out of the precinct…leaving them shocked, and rather unsettled.

 

They shook their heads before turning back to the others.

 

“I really must be going as well…I was going to talk to a few of the other witnesses, see what I can deduce, then we’re going to compare notes. It would go much quicker if we divide up the work load.” Magnus interjected.

 

“Alright jus-”

 

“ _I_ _know_ darling, I know; just question and observe, no crazy risks, keep you informed…blah, blah, blah…

 

I know the drill.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, shaking his head

 

“I’m not bein-”

 

“Yes, you are, sweetheart, but with my track record I know it is more than warranted.” He cut Alec off with a bit of a smile, moving closer, slipping his arm around Alec; he leaned up slightly, placing a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek.

 

Alec smiled affectionately, hugging him a bit.

 

“I just worry…” he murmured

 

“ _Way_ too much…but it’s sweet, so I don’t mind. Everything will be fine, my darling detective…I know it, I-”

 

“Don’t say it” Alec interrupted, jokingly

 

“ _Sense_ it” Magnus finished with a grin.

 

Alec chuckled a bit, rolling his eyes slightly, hugging Magnus close once more.

 

“Alright, just be careful…don’t do anything **_too_** crazy without at least giving me a heads up, please?”

 

“How do I know if it’s ‘too crazy’?”

 

Alec raised his eyebrow

 

“If it’s something I could use as evidence in a competency hearing, it’s probably too crazy;

 

Talking to animals,

 

Breaking into banks during a hostage situation armed only with eyeliner and lip-gloss,

 

 _Actually_ , breaking into anywhere in general,

 

Anything involving confiscated and/or experimental suppression weapons,

 

Or anything involving deranged scientists/ universe hopping warlocks/ rejected Bond villains, or magic parrot feathers”

 

Magnus shrugged

 

“Ah, so, the usual then?”

 

Alec burst out laughing, covering his face, shaking his head, before finally nodded

 

“Yeah, the usual.”

 

“Very well darling…I’ll let you know before any of the too fun parts.”

 

Magnus leaned up, kissing his cheek one more time before pulling away and turning to Max, sobering slightly,

 

“Do not worry sweetheart. I’m on it…We’ll have this settled in no time.”

 

Max nodded, darting forward hugging him tight

 

 “Thank you Magnus, so much.”

 

 “No problem darling.” he said with a smile, hugging Max one more time before turning and heading out himself.

 

Alec watched him leave, with a bit of an affectionate smile, before turning back to Max; he put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing a bit.

 

“Go home and try to relax a bit…I’ll talk to you later. Don’t worry, we will find them.”

 

Max nodded, looking a bit relieved

 

“I know you will…you guys can do anything.”

 

 

Alec smiled, nodding slightly

 

“Yeah, I kind of think with Magnus, Simon and Raphael, we really can.”

 

“And you” Max added with a proud smile

 

Alec shrugged

 

“Yeah…well, we do have a really good motivation for this one.” he said smiling slightly at Max

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Max nodded,

 

 “Kay, see you Alec”

 

He shifted his gaze to his parents, sobering slightly

 

“Oh, you guys needed to talk to me about something, right?”

 

Maryse shook her head

 

“That’s okay, it can wait until later, you are obviously busy, we will just get going.”

 

 “Okay, well, have a good night guys, I’ll keep you informed of any and all developments. This team really can solve nearly anything…We’ll have it settled in no time.”

 

Maryse gave a rather thin, somewhat strained smile

 

“Of course, we will talk to you later. Good night Alexander,”

 

Robert nodded rather stiffly

 

“Just keep us up to date with whatever you happen to find…

 

Talk to you tomorrow.”

 

With that they turned and headed out the door. Alec froze for a second, before turning to Kevin,

 

“While they’re doing that, we can finish going over these, seeing if we can find any other connections… I’m thinking we should go over some of the misdemeanors and the like involving teens.

 

You’ve been working this case for a bit, see if anything jumps out at you…” he continued trying to seem positive, and trying to ignore the niggling feeling that he had missed something major…

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

##  _ (Kevin) _

He still couldn’t believe he was actually getting to work a case with Detective Alec Lightwood AND Magnus Bane. It was just _unbelievable_! Alec had been just the most amazing detective he had ever met…well, they hadn’t actually _met_ - He’d just gave the demonstration, but still.

 

He was so cool and confident. When he’d got on the force he’d occasionally hear about some of his cases. The man had a very impressive record. The Hernandez case had been big news, even though his partner at the time got most of the press, word around the precincts was that it was all Alec’s work…

 

And then they’d started hearing about this psychic who was working with the precinct; working with Detective Lightwood.

 

 He’d been shocked by that, the man had seemed far too serious and straight-laced to entertain anything that out there; he thought for sure it had to have been some kind of mistake, something just got jumbled in the precinct grapevine… that had to have been it.

 

Then the SBPD’s closure rate had skyrocketed.

 

They were closing cases left and right. So many of their cold cases had suddenly been revived, gotten new info, many closed entirely. The bust at the warehouse had been huge, it was one of the largest finds of smuggled and stolen goods in Santa Barbra’s history; it was amazing…even more so when the rest of the details came to light.

 

 That Detective Lightwood’s partner had actually been at the bank when it happened, was taken hostage, he had not only saved the hostages but managed to rescue an as of yet unknown kidnapped victim, and when Lightwood and the psychic, Magnus, had went to rescue them, going against a direct order and risking his entire career to save his partner’s life, they ended up leading the authorities to the aforementioned bust…

 

It was all kind of unreal, like something out of a movie…

 

Especially when he heard from one of the uniforms who had been working crowd control that Alec had not only directly defied the order, but totally dressed down the loud, bigoted agent, leaving him totally speechless, kissing Magnus without hesitation as to who was around, and charging off to protect his partner.

 

Kevin shook his head,

 

It was just extraordinary.

 

 More and more he heard about their cases, and about their relationship. He was thrilled. It was just amazing; having a couple that open in this field. They seemed completely unashamed; he couldn’t remember how many times he’d heard about them after that. And _yeah_ , there were a few negative comments, In the beginning he’d hear the comments about the over the top psychic, and the Detective that obviously must just be putting up with the dramatics because they were sleeping together, the standard jackasses, and narrow minded bigots, it was all the same…

 

_Or it HAD been…_

 

 Then he noticed he’d hear from them less and less. Cause the thing of it was, _yeah_ , Magnus and Alec were obviously together, they never really tried to hide it, but they were also _freaking_ ** _awesome_** at their jobs.

 

They were an unbelievable team, seeming to complement each other perfectly. Alec was an amazing detective; strong, intelligent, brave and totally selfless, with an exemplary record that was beyond reproach. And Magnus? Well, actually he got the feeling Magnus kind of scared a lot of the bigots…At first they saw him as a joke; this wild, over the top sparkly guy in bright colors and makeup prancing around crime scenes…

 

Then the cases started coming. One after another. The clues he could find that just totally baffled even the most seasoned of detectives. He seemed to find everything, seemed able to read everything, it was like all he had to do was walk a scene and he could tell you everything. Just gaze at you and tell you your entire life story, every secret, every emotion, everything…

 

To many of the officers it was more than a bit disconcerting. He’d heard a few of them talking about it, whispering…

 

He’d seen a few researching ways to block psychic energy when they’d be working a case with the SBPD.

 

He knew of at least two who had taken to wearing crosses as a way to ward themselves (He’s pretty sure that’s for vampires, not psychics, but he and some of the others were laughing too hard to care to correct them).

 

On the other hand, he knew there were a lot of the younger officers that were just amazed by the couple; by their tenacity, their skills, and their ability to actually make a relationship work in this kind of field. It gave them hope, something to aspire to.

 

He hadn’t been lying, they had a lot of admirers, usually they wouldn’t go so far as to say ‘fans’ but mainly that was because they were officers and had to maintain some level of professionalism…

 

  _He couldn’t believe he actually got to work with them!_

 

 Not only that, but, if this case went well Alec, Magnus AND Simon were going to put in good words with Chief Garroway. He may actually get to work here. That would be amazing! He really hoped it’d work out.

 

Right now he was on his way out of the station, he’d offered to make a lunch run for he, Alec and Magnus, as Simon and Raphael had called in, saying they’d be a while yet.

 

  _He was just trying to be helpful, that’s all,_

 

_Okay, so maybe he was sucking up, but just a little bit_

 

_He just really wanted them to like him…_

 

Magnus had gotten back about half an hour ago with a great deal of new information. He’d settled in, leaning over Alec, pointing out a bunch of seemingly random things in the file…he was talking so quickly Kevin could barely follow, but it seemed second nature for Alec, he was nodding, interjecting questions at a rapid fire pace, seemingly in their own world.

 

He really didn’t mind. It was amazing seeing them at work, really seeing how they did it.

 

_No wonder they worked so well together, they seemed perfectly in sync._

 

He’d finally stood up, Magnus seeming to startle, like he almost forgot he was there, starting to apologize for excluding him, but Kevin had just waved him off…telling him the last thing he’d want to do is throw them off, explaining that he was just going to make a quick lunch run.

 

They’d told him he didn’t have to, but he had insisted, asking what they wanted. They both seemed really grateful. He couldn’t help feeling like that was a really good sign.

 

He really hoped it was.

 

He was rather lost in his thoughts, so much so that he wasn’t paying attention when he went in the door of the take away place, colliding with someone who was on their way out at the same time.

 

“Hey watch where you’re going” the guy started angrily, frantically checking to be sure he didn’t spill any of his drink on his shirt, holding the paper cup far away.

 

“Oh, man, I’m so sorry, I was kind of distracted and just wasn’t paying attention” Kevin stammered, apologetically, glancing up at the guy

 

“Damn right you w-wer…umm…” the blond man trailed off, giving him an obviously appreciative, WAY too long, once over, before settling back on his face, expression switching from annoyance to a flirty, over confident smirk…

 

“Hey”

 

 _Ugh_ …

 

 Kevin sighed, fighting off an eyeroll,

 

_He_ **_had_ ** _nearly knocked the dude over; he supposed he couldn’t be too rude._

 

“Hi…Sorry again about the whole near body check thing, like I said, I was a bit distracted.”

 

Blondie smirked more, with a slight laugh

 

“That’s fine…you can check my body any day.”

 

_Oh god, he should have hit him harder_

 

“Ha…yeah…umm…anyways, can I get around you? I have an order to pick up.”

 

“Oh, yeah…no problem” he said moving over slightly.

 

Kevin slipped past him, getting in the line…it was a bit long, but wasn’t too bad, there were five people ahead of him, but they seemed to be moving fairly quickly. He’d be done in no ti-

 

“So, are you new around here? I know I’d have remembered you…”

_Ugh, seriously?_

 

Kevin sighed louder, this time purposefully NOT hiding the eyeroll.

 

“Yeah, I’m helping on a case with the SBPD.”  He said rather clipped, before turning back around, pointedly dismissing Blondie.

 

  _Good, down to three people in front of him now…_

 

“That’s cool, my brother works there; I’m there a lot…Getting tips for my character on my show.”

 

 “Uh huh”

 

 “I’m an actor.”

 

  _This guy just could not take a hint_

 

 “Good for you.”

 

  _Okay he was the next person in line he’d be done s-_

 

“I’m actually on two shows now.  Badge of Honor, that’s the one I research with the SBPD, I’m the star of that one, and I also just started on Cosmos, it’s a-”

 

 Kevin finally gave up, turning back around, Blondie was standing so close he nearly collided with him, but he wasn’t about to back down.

 

 “Okay look, dude…I’m _really_ trying to be nice here, but you just cannot take a hint. I am NOT interested, okay? I just met you, literally less than ten minutes ago, and you have been hitting on me the entire time. You know nothing about me-

 

You don’t know who I am, or what my interests are, or what I want to do with my life, if I am even remotely interested in guys, or literally anything of real significance about me.

 

You know exactly three things about me:

 

That I am a cop, which you only know because of the uniform,

 

That I am helping with the SBPD

 

And what I look like…

 

And that’s it.

 

All I know about you is that you are WAY too sure of yourself, you are an actor, and that you have a brother who works with the SBPD and must have the patience of a saint if this is how you act when you are hanging around his work.

 

I am sure there are plenty of people that would be perfectly happy to have a random hookup or whatever with a ‘famous’ actor, but I’m not one of them.

 

Go find one of them, and leave me alone.”  With that he turned back towards the counter, flashing an apologetic, somewhat sheepish smile at the girl behind the counter, who seemed unsure as to what to do next.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

She shook her head

 

“It’s okay, I get it…I think I need to write that down for the next guy that can’t take a hint though…”

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Okay, so I kind of got distracted here, so I just kind of figured Alec did too.
> 
> Also, I know it’s a bit odd to have part from the prospective of a new, rather random OC, but it just seemed to fit. I really liked getting to see the prespective of what amounts to a Malec fan in this universe,  And I know he may have seemed a bit harsh with Jace (I know I never had him mention his name, but you all know who it was)  but I think most of us has had that one guy that just can’t take a hint… (Plus everytime i read 'Hey' 'Ugh' it cracks me up)
> 
> Anyways, what do you think so far?


	6. Break in the Case (Break A Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon catches a break…
> 
> Alec, not so much…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Fair warning, most of this chapter may make you want to punch Robert and Maryse, and hug poor Alec
> 
> (At least Magnus is there for him)
> 
> Also, this one I kinda wrote backwards, I had the last part done yesterday, but I had to wait till I had the rest to post with it
> 
> _Oops_
> 
> When you get there you’ll understand why…

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 “Okay, so…the Henderson’s’ kid, David, goes to Willowbrook, same as the Ramos’ twins, and Jessie Tyler…Zane Lawson is at Suncrest High, Along with Jennifer Owens and Trent Anderson, and of course Max goes there, too” he paused, glancing at Alec

 

“I’m not saying he’s part, just if the teen thi-”

 

“Simon, it’s fine, keep going” Alec interjected before he could get going.

 

He nodded quickly

 

“Right, so the remaining teens go to Bayside, with the exception of Kelly, who was visiting her aunt and uncle from out of state. None of them knew each other, but all of them have friends, or friends of friends, in common.

 

Also they all were compulsive oversharers, once again excluding Max. They had _everything_ on their pages; where they were going, what time they’d be out, who they’d be with…countless pics of their homes, like you could probably make an entire floor plan from them.  On all the pages there was a fairly clear view of the front door, and you could plainly see there was no security system…same with the pics outside and around the houses.

 

It was obvious the houses were unprotected, and whoever stumbled on the pages would know when the family would be out of town.”

 

Alec nodded consideringly

 

“So, you’re thinking it’s someone on their friends list, or more accurately someone who is friends or friends of friends with them, right?”

 

“Exactly, see, like I said, they share everything, it would be SO easy to know where to hit and when…”

 

“Okay, now all we need to do is cross reference the names and g-”

 

“Already done…” Simon cut him off, handing him a file

 

Alec gave him a rather impressed smile, indicating for him to continue

 

“These five were connected to all of the teens whose homes were hit;

 

Kyle Akins

Dennis Herndon

Lloyd Travis

Tony Walker

Lacey Anderson

 

Kyle, Dennis, Tony and Lacey go to Willowbrook. Lloyd DID, but was expelled for vandalism.

Lacey used to date David Henderson; they broke up about four months ago. We think that the first break in was just a way she could get back at him…but then they saw how easy it was and got away with it.

 

After that it was just something to do. They’d realized they couldn’t hit anyone too close cause they didn’t want to draw attention, but there were a ton of people pouring out everything they needed to know online.

 

They just watched for someone to say about a trip and looked over their older posts to get all the info they needed.” He finished shrugging

 

Alec nodded again

 

“Really good work Simon, all we have to do is have them brought in for questioning and we’ll be able to wrap this up.

 

Excellent job.” He finished with a smile.

 

Simon blushed, shaking his head

 

“Oh, uh…thanks Alec, really, but everyone helped. Divya and Raphael noticed the friend of a friend thing…Magnus found the connection back to Kelly, which was the hardest, since she lived out of state…but she lived here for about three years and still kept in touch with some of her friends online. Kyle’s friends with her friend’s cousin, so he saw her page… 

 

And you and Kevin found Lloyd’s expulsion record and the misdemeanors the group has been written up for…Really it was all of us.”

 

Alec smiled, resting his hand on Simons shoulder

 

“Yes, we all did contribute…but you were lead, you did very well, and managed to put together something that four other precincts missed.

 

You did really good today, Detective Lewis, I’m very proud of you.”

 

He blushed, giving a bright smile

 

“Thanks Alec.

 

Alec just shrugged

 

“It’s the truth… now, after the patrol officers bring them in, you are lead on this, it stands to reason you should be leading the questioning of the suspects as well…”

 

Simon seemed to startle slightly

 

“Really!? Uh…I, uh I mean, yeah…I was planning on it.”

 

Alec chuckled

 

“Well then, is there anything we need to go over before they arrive?”

 

##  _ Three hours  _

##  _ (And Five VERY long interviews) _

##  _  Later _

 

Simon sighed agitatedly as they left the last interview, shaking his head, shutting the door with a bit too much force.

 

“Hey, it’s alright…” Alec started

 

Simon huffed, shaking his head

 

“No it’s not! They all have alibis for your parent’s house…every last one of them. I can’t believe I read this wrong I-”

 

“You didn’t read it wrong, you were right on all of it-”

 

“Yeah, but they didn’t do-”

 

“The ONE break in; they did all ten of the other’s, they admitted to it. They found out about it exactly how you said and it started just how you said.

 

You did good today. Cases take turns sometimes, it happens, it sucks when you don’t see them coming, but it happens, to all of us. At least this turn ended in solving ten other break-ins, that’s nothing to complain about.”

 

Simon shrugged

 

“I know, it’s just, you know…It’s **_Max_** , I figured when it’s solved he’ll be able to relax, maybe be able to sleep the full night.”

 

Alec sighed shaking his head slightly

 

 “He’s been texting you too, huh?”

 

Simon nodded

 

“Yeah, the kid’s really shook up… he hides it well, but he’s really worried. I just thought this was going to be the end and we could tell him that it was okay again. You know, the way this case has been going, if it was just teens breaking in and partying, that’s one thing, but if it’s not that, then…what?

 

There are so many reasons, and really, this was the least worrisome one.”

 

Alec nodded, giving a faint shrug,

 

“I know, believe me, I know- They’ve been going through my mind since I got the call about the break in; but Magnus keeps telling me that I need to stop dwelling on the worst case scenario, and he’s probably right, he usually is…

 

An _annoying_ amount of the time.”

 

Simon chuckled at that, nodding in agreement

 

“But he does have a point. We can’t dwell on everything that could have happened, all we can do is find out what actually did, and catch the people so it doesn’t happen again. Okay?”

 

Simon sighed one more time, before nodding

 

“Yeah, you’re right…It just seemed like we were so close.”

 

“I know…it all just lined up perfectly…”

 

“Hmm…” Simon paused, getting a kind of far off look that, oddly enough reminded Alec of when Magnus was working a case, when he was fitting the pieces together…

_Weird…_

 

“You know…It really did all line up…it all fit. Maybe they are connected somehow after all?”

 

Alec tilted his head curiously,

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well…All the evidence we’ve been able to get has pointed to this group, pointed to this just being one in this string of brake ins…

 

What if that was the whole **_idea_**?”

 

Alec paused, confused

 

“S-so you mean, what if someone made it LOOK like it was part of the string in order to cover their tracks?”

 

Simon nodded eagerly, pointing animatedly,

 

“Exactly! I mean, wouldn’t that be the best way to get away with something, Just make it look like part of a pattern?

 

The patterns eventually solved, so they don’t cop to one out of nearly a dozen, _who cares_ , everyone will still think it was them, and who’s going to take the word of a group of vandals? Right, I mean, this does make sense? It’s not me just really wanting us to not have been chasing the wrong lead all along? This would track, wouldn’t it?” he paused, looking back at Alec questioningly

 

Alec thought it through…

_It did make sense…it would be a way to throw someone off a trail…the only thing was…_

 

“That would work, except we are the only ones that put together that there was a pattern. In order to do this they would have had to been aware of the connection between the other robberies…”

 

Simon nodded, pacing a bit

 

“Yeah, that’s true” he smiled somewhat excitedly

 

“Which would mean it would have to be someone already connected to the case, who’s seen the pattern too. Maybe another teen stumbled onto the groups little game, maybe someone who knows one of the other victims, or even just someone who was watching the case and noticed it.

 

Someone could have put it together the same way we did…if you know what you were looking for it’s not too hard. We’ll dig back into the case, compare the break in at your parents to the others, find the differences…they have to have messed up somehow.

 

We’ll find it, and THAT will lead us to who did it, first we need to-”

 

“Whoa Simon, slow down a bit. Well get to it, all of that, and once again, great work, but I really need to head out soon. Max is supposed to come over for dinner, he was probably just going to stay over, I figure getting him out of the house would give him a good night’s rest.”

 

Simon smiled, nodding slightly

 

“Yeah, you should…we’ll start fresh tomorrow…have a good night.” He pauses, giving a gentle grin before adding

 

“You know, you are a really great brother, they’re all really lucky to have you.”

 

Alec was surprised, and rather touched

 

“Thanks Simon…Have a good night.”

 

He nodded again, giving a faint wave, before heading back over to his desk. Alec shook his head, once again totally floored by the progress the younger detective had made.

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

 “Hello, Alexander; do you have any new information in the case?” His mom answers rather abruptly

 

He shakes his head slightly but continues.

 

“Well…unfortunately we hit a bit of a setback. We have been working under the assumption that the break in at your house was part of a string of them that has been going on for the past three months. In those cases it was teenagers, they were watching social media and finding people whose families were going to be out of town, who had no security…

 

These kids put way too much on there…don’t know what ever happen to privacy.” he paused shaking his head slightly

 

“And you guys have been unable to track down the culprits?” She asked, somewhat condescendingly, he could practically hear the raised eyebrow

 

“Actually no. We did track them down, rounded up all of them. It’ll be a pretty easy case; a lot of them had evidence from the houses on them at the time we went to get them.

 

Unfortunately, they all have alibis for the break in at the house. It seems that it was made to look like it was part of the string. Which is kind of interesting, really, as we just put together the connection yesterday.

 

So even though it hasn’t yet lead to the people who broke into your house, it will help greatly narrow it down; it has to be someone close enough to the case to mimic it. Perhaps another friend or someone else who saw the connection and thought to use it.”

 

“Yes, well…it sounds like you are making progress, that’s the important part…” she said rather dismissively,

 

“Uh…yeah…So, I should be out of here by five, I’ll just swing by and pick up Max on my way home. I could fill you in a bit more then, if you want.”

 

“Actually Max won’t be able to come over tonight. He has quite a bit of homework, and is rather worn out from school, he’s probably going to make an early night of it.

 

Alec felt a cold chill suddenly

 

“Really? Because he texted me after he got out of school happy that for once he’d finished all his homework in study hall and he won’t have any for the entire weekend…”

 

“Perhaps you got the wrong date-”

 

“Mom, I have the text on my phone. It is the last one I got from him; it says 3:50pm today. What is going on?”

 

“Well, you are quite busy with the case and other ‘things’ so-”

 

“What ‘Things’?”

 

She sighed agitatedly,

 

“Alexander, I realize that you are going to have ‘dates’ or whatever you want to call it, but I really just think Max is far too young to be around all of that.”

 

“All of what?”

 

She huffed

 

“I’m not stupid. You and that psychic were all over each other-”

 

“What!? Oh please-”

 

“You were joking and teasing, you couldn’t stop touching each other…”

 

“Wh-what are you talking about?!”

 

“He _kissed_ yo-”

 

“ _Oh so what?!_ Yeah, he kissed me a couple times, he hugged me. He’s friendly and affectionate and expressive. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“There’s a time and a place for that kind of thing.”

 

“Oh for god’s sake; he kissed me on the cheek, we weren’t making out. There was nothing sexual about it.”

 

“Alexander, I don’t want t-”

 

“Well too bad. You _**are**_ the one who brought it up. Two people being affectionate is not inherently sexual, even if both of them ARE attracted to the same gender, it doesn’t all just come down to sex. How can you not understand that?”

 

“Don’t act like I don’t know what I am talking about. Your father and I, we both saw it; saw how you acted around him. Saw you two together, you don’t even bother to hide it! And that Raphael character…He was just disturbing!

 

He’s clearly not a cop, trying to intimidate us like that; no one is _that_ protective of ‘just a friend’.  And then there’s that partner of yours, it’s obvious there is something more than him just seeing you as a mentor, same with that young officer, he has been gushing over you, tripping over himself trying to get close to you from the start, and you are just oh so willing to get him transferred to your precinct.

 

I never thought you were that kind of person…”

 

“Wha-”

 

“I am sorry Alexander, but we simply cannot have Max exposed to that kind of influence, he is at a very impressionable age. We will bring him over sometime tomorrow, when we can all sit down and discuss what is and is not appropriate for him to be around.”

 

“But tha-” he stopped talking when he heard nothing but a click, then silence…

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

_He couldn’t believe this…_

_Left, straight Right, jab, jab, left hook…_

_How could they act like that?_

_Left, left, pivot, Jab, right hook, Jab…_

_Like he’s somehow a threat to Max?_

_Right, left hook, Cross Right, Right hook, left, left…_

_How could his own parents see him like that?_

 

He swung fiercely at the heavy bag, forgetting everything about form or technique, striking hard and fast, for all he’s worth, trying to work out all the anger, all the pain, all the feelings that are far too close to hate.

 

He’s never thought this little of them…Of course, they’ve never acted like HE was the biggest threat to Max; like being like _him_ was the worst thing that could happen to Max.

 

He shook his head again, attacking the bag with renewed fervor…

 

“Darling, I knocked, but the music was too loud, what is…Ummm…wha…uhh…Y-you’re shirtless…” Magnus trailed off

 

Alec turned to face him, reaching over, turning the music off, before glancing back up at Magnus, shaking his head, pushing his hair back slightly.

 

“Yeah, Sorry…I had a really bad day…I put this in when I was in academy, it’s a good way to blow off steam.” He said gesturing to the heavy bag in the corner of his living room,

 

 “Did you need something?” he asked in a somewhat clipped tone,

 

Magnus looked kind of startled, eyes wide, he was slightly flushed, and his gaze kept drifting down seemingly of their own accord…

 

Alec glanced at himself…

_Yeesh_ …

 

Yeah, he probably looked a mess, glancing at the clock he realized he’d been at it for nearly two hours, he was sweating quite a bit, and just had on a pair of his old academy pants, they were kinda faded and somewhat small, a bit too low…they really didn’t really fit too great, but they were the most comfortable thing he had.

 

He shook his head, reaching for a towel he had sitting nearby, wiping his face and neck a bit, Magnus inhaled sharply, making a slight, odd sound…

_He’s probably upset by Alec being so short with him…_

 

“Sorry, I know I’m a mess…what did you need?” he asked, trying to sound less agitated…

 

_It wasn’t Magnus’s fault his parents were such crappy people after all…_

 

Magnus seemed to startle slightly, shaking his head, blinking, swallowing a few times before dragging his eyes back up to Alec’s face.

 

“I-I, umm…w-well…” he started, stammering, he stopped, shaking his head again, before taking a deep breath and refocusing on Alec

 

“Max had asked me yesterday if I wanted to come by today and join you two for dinner…I hope that is okay?” he asked, glancing around, before settling back in on Alec, taking in everything.

 

His eyes widened again, he shook his head, sobering, taking a few steps closer, before stilling, folding his arms, and giving a slight sigh…

 

“How badly am I going to want to hurt them?” he finally asked resigned

 

Alec huffed out an almost laugh,

 

“They basically said that they don’t want Max spending so much time with me as he is at such an impressionable, vulnerable age, they think I am ‘influencing’ him too much. That I’m letting him get too close to ‘questionable’ people, ‘flaunting’ my lifestyle, my _relationship_ ** _s, plural_** …” he shook his head angrily

 

Magnus looked shocked

 

“What?”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, nodding agitatedly,

 

“Oh, yeah; apparently they think I’m not only sleeping with you, but there’s also something going on between me and Simon AND Raphael, and I think Kevin too, never mind the fact I met the guy all of three days ago, except for a quick demonstration, like two years ago, when he was in academy…” he shook his head again, baffled…

 

Magnus looked just as confused

 

“W-wa-I-I don-H-how… _Where the_ ** _Hell_** _did they get that?!”_

 

Alec threw up his arms,

 

“I know right!? What, because we all happen to be attracted to guys we’re automatically hooking up? Really?! How do you get to that from people being good friends and supportive of one another?

 

In what weird, twisted mind does that translate to ‘oh, they actually care if something happens to one another, clearly they’re screwing’? How does an otherwise intelligent couple get that ignorant? That _backwards_?

 

What the hell is wrong with them?!” he finished pacing the floor slightly

 

 

Magnus shrugged faintly, rather at a loss

 

“I really do not know, darling…I wish I could explain it, but I am as baffled as you.”

 

Alec sighed, leaning against the wall,

 

“You know…I realize they were never really the best parents. They were kind of cold and awkward and not really accepting. But up till now I really thought they at least had some redeemable qualities, some hint of compassion, some chance of actually really being there for their kids…

 

Now though? After this?

 

Cutting Max off from the best support he has right now, from people he trusts, from the few people he actually feels SAFE around?

 

Putting Max through even more drama, just cause they’re afraid he’ll turn out gay?

 

Acting like _**that**_ is the worst thing that could happen to him...

 

He could have died this week! Those people were in the house with him, alone; god only knows what could have happen if he hadn’t heard them before they found him…if he wasn’t quick enough.

 

We could have lost him, and they are acting like I, like _**we**_ , are a bigger threat to him than those bastards who broke in.” he stopped, rubbing at his eyes, shaking his head

 

“Magnus; I, _god_ , I really don’t know if I’ll get past this with them. I don’t know if I will ever look at them the same. I don’t think I will ever forgive them for putting Max through this.

 

I-I really don’t…”

 

He shook his head, feeling totally disgusted with his parents ignorance and intolerance.

 

_For the first time ever he felt truly ashamed of them..._

He sighed, shaking his head again, moving over, pretty much collapsing gracelessly on the couch, closing his eyes. He rubbed his temples, resting his head in his hands, totally at a loss as to what to do next.

 

He felt, more than heard Magnus settle in next to him. 

 

"I am so sorry you have to deal with this, my darling Alexander. I wish I could help."

 

Alec just shook his head faintly, unable to form more of a response.

 

He inhaled sharply when he felt soft, strong, very warm hands rest on his shoulders, starting to knead gently. He groaned, leaning back into the touch, settling in closer. Magnus moved his hands up a bit, to the base of his neck, pressing harder, working the knots out, causing Alec’s breath to catch and him to groan louder.

 

"Mmm... Magnus, that feels amazing" Alec murmured, relaxing a bit, turning slightly, leaning back further against him,

 

Magnus hummed softly in acknowledgement, working back over his shoulders for a while, before slowing, leaning in, nuzzling close. 

 

"I am glad my darling detective. It breaks my heart seeing you so upset. No one as wonderful as you should ever be this unhappy." he murmured, voice barely a whisper, just a breath, right by Alec’s ear, before pressing a soft kiss to his neck, causing Alec to gasp, and give a soft moan.

 

 Magnus hummed once more, this time right against his skin, sending a thrill through Alec, before kissing slightly harder, just a bit lower. Alec gasped again, he could feel Magnus smile, and give the slightest bit of a chuckle, before nipping lightly at the spot.

 

 Alec groaned loudly, reaching over, tugging Magnus around until he was sitting in his lap. Magnus gave a slightly startled laugh before wrapping his arms around Alec's neck, pulling his into a deep, passionate kiss. Alec gasped, reaching up, running his fingers through Magnus’s wonderfully soft hair, catching, tugging him in a bit closer. Magnus gave a pleased hum, nipping playfully at Alec’s lower lip, before leaning back in, pulling Alec into another deep, mind numbing kiss.

 

Alec moaned again, running his hands down Magnus’s back, his fingers brushing lightly against a strip of bare skin where Magnus’s shirt had ridden up, causing Magnus to give a soft, breathy little moan.

 

Alec hummed, pleased with the reaction, sliding his hand up a bit further under the hem, lightly tracing absent patterns on his bare skin, just the faintest bit of a touch. He could hear Magnus’s breath catch lightly, him making a faint whimpering sound that made Alec dizzy, sliding closer, and holding Alec tighter, deepening the kiss, leaving Alec’s head spinning.

 

He finally pulled away from Magnus's lips, gasping slightly for air, but unable to stop completely. Alec leaned back in, kissing his way slowly down Magnus’s neck, causing Magnus to give a loud, surprised gasp, and slight whimper, eagerly tilting his head, giving Alec better access, making a soft, pleased, way too inviting breathless moan.

 

_Wow...he wanted to hear more of those sounds...a lot more_

 

_All of them…_

He tugged Magnus closer, kissing harder, nipping and sucking at his neck, Magnus moaned louder, running his hands up his back, tangling his fingers in Alec's hair, tugging him in eagerly. Alec chuckled, kissing back up his neck. Magnus hummed enthusiastically, shifting closer.

 

"Mmm...Oh…that's so good" he gasped, breathlessly

 

Alec groaned, tugging him closer, thrilled at the reactions he was getting.

_He never thought he'd get this chance... not with Magnus. He couldn't believe what a turn the day had taken..._ _Magnus was in his lap, kissing him, making these thrillingly distracting sounds...driving him crazy._

_Overriding every other thought in his mind..._

_It’s exactly what he needed after today_...

 

Alec froze, pulling back slightly. 

 

Magnus gave a soft, desperate whimper, tugging him back into another hungry kiss. It made him woozy, almost like he’s drunk, nearly undoing the little bit of resolve Alec had managed to grasp.

 

He hesitantly pulled back again, 

 

"W-Wait... Magnus... w-we, _Mmm_ … we need to stop…"

 

Magnus froze, sitting back; hazily focusing on Alec, looking confused, before seeming to come back to himself...

 

"W-we really need to stop, don’t we?"

 

Alec nodded regretfully

 

"Yeah... sorry, I just... this isn't…"

 

Magnus sighed, nodding, before leaning forward, kissing him lightly on his cheek.

 

"You are right, darling. I-I am afraid I got a bit carried away... sorry… that really was not my intention. I just wanted to help you relax, not… um… not like _that…_ " he trailed off softly, glancing down, suddenly bashful.

 

Alec felt his breath catch, heartbeat absolutely skyrocketing…

 

Magnus’s hair was mussed from where Alec had run his fingers through it, his lips looked full, soft and bright; he was breathing rather hard, cheeks flushed brilliantly…

_God, he was absolutely gorgeous…_

 

_That SO wasn’t helping strengthen Alec’s resolve…_

 

_Still, he couldn’t have Magnus feeling like that._

 

He reached forward _,_ tilting Magnus’s face back up, catching his eye; Alec shook his head, giving a faint laugh.

 

"Umm... yeah, i-if I don't have to apologize for kissing you, you most definitely don't have to apologize for, well, any of this, okay?"

 

Magnus chuckled, faintly, nodding with a soft, grateful smile.

 

“Thank you, My darling detective.” he murmured softly, leaning forward, pressing one more light kiss to his lips, before slipping off his lap, back onto the couch, reaching over and grabbing the remote, turning on something mindless. He settled in next to Alec, cuddling up against his side, tugging one of Alec’s arms around him, shifting till he was leaning against him comfortably, resting his head on Alec's shoulder.

 

Alec froze a second, kind of disoriented at the change of mood, before shaking his head, giving a soft chuckle, and settling closer, leaning his head against Magnus's, sighing faintly. Magnus hums softly, tugging him just a bit closer.

_He really didn’t know how he ended up here, how **they**_ _ended up here…_

 

_But he wasn’t going to question it…_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was kind of a tease, but it just couldn’t happen like that…sorry, but I just couldn’t resist.
> 
> Seriously, how much do you want to hit Maryse right now?
> 
> What do you guys think so far?


	7. You Can Only Push So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Max overhears his parents…
> 
> They went too far…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter made me cry a bit… I really love it though
> 
> **_ ***Just a reminder…every chapter will have at least 2 parts, so if you read one with just one, the other part will be added the next day…Sorry for any confusion, but this way I can keep on some kind of schedule.*** _ **
> 
> Chapter now complete!!!!

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

##  _ (Max) _

Max sighed exasperatedly, rolling over, trying to get comfortable, but it simply was of no use. He just couldn’t seem to relax enough to sleep. It was like every noise startled him. He kept trying to tell himself that it was alright, he had lived here for his entire life, this was the first, and only, time anything like the break in had ever happened…but, truth be told, it just didn’t work when all the lights were out and every noise seemed to be magnified tenfold.

 

He sighed once more, sitting up a bit, glancing over at the clock; it was just a bit after 11:30. Not super late, but he hadn’t been sleeping much at all the last few days. Honestly, he had really been hoping he could have stayed over at Alec’s tonight, he was positive he would have been able to sleep better there. Alec’s place had an alarm system; also, it had _Alec_ …there was no where safer than with his big brother.

 

 He was rather surprised when his parents told him that Alec had called and said he’d be working late on the case so Max would have to wait till tomorrow to come over. He supposed that was actually good news in the long run. If Alec was staying late that probably meant they were getting closer to finding out who did it, so that was good. He was kind of disappointed he didn’t get to see him and Magnus though. He’d been really looking forward to it.

 

He wondered if Magnus had ended up telling Alec he was coming over to dinner…Max chuckled a bit to himself at that;

 

  _He’d get those two together yet…_

_Well, he was pretty sure they already WERE together, they just didn’t realize it._

 

And they were about the only ones…

 

Everyone must see it. They were so obviously crazy about one another. Eventually they’d catch up with what everyone else already knew. Until then, he’d just nudge them along where he could.

 

Alec had been shocked the last time he’d invited Magnus to dinner, stammering and blushing for a bit. Max was almost worried Magnus would leave when he found out, but he’d just chuckled and went right along with it. It really had been a great night. Alec had been so happy and relaxed. He loved getting to see Alec like that.

 

He deserved to be happy…

 

 He’d always kinda worried about his big brother. Jace and Izzy always knew how to relax, how to just go with the flow and have fun. Alec though? Alec always seemed so serious. He knew their parents were harder on Alec than the rest of them. He thought it was something to do with him being the oldest, or their first or whatever…

 

They just seemed to expect so much more from him.

 

Really, they were somewhat critical of all of them, but, _man_ , with Alec it was just a whole other level. Max knew it got to him, even if he tried to hide it.

 

 It really bothered Max, how much Alec pushed himself. He knew a lot of it was just who Alec was, which was fine, but he thought a good deal of it came down to him trying to get their parents approval, trying to live up to what _they_ thought he should be-

_Max had no idea how he didn’t already; he was one of the best detectives in the city, how could that NOT be impressive enough?_

He tried to find ways to make Alec happier; get him to lighten up, relax. Not all the time, Max didn't want to _change_ him, just wanted Alec to be happier.

 

 It never seemed to work…

 

 Then, a few months ago, something changed. Alec started laughing more, smiling more (he always smiled at _Max_ , but other than that, not so much), he joked more often. Their parents didn’t seem to get to him as much. He saw more and more, rather than getting quiet and tense like he usually did, he’d just roll his eyes and continue whatever it was he’d been saying or doing.

 

Max was pretty curious what changed, then he heard Izzy and Jace talking about this guy down at the station; Magnus.

 

How he’d flirt and tease Alec. How he’d always compliment him, and that he seemed determined to make Alec blush as much as possible. It suddenly all made sense: Alec had a new boyfriend.

 

 He was happy for his brother, and even happier that the guy seemed to be really good for Alec. He was curious, but didn’t want to pry; Alec never really talked too much about his personal life, but that made sense; Alec was never one to over-share, it wasn’t his style (Jace did that enough for all of the siblings combined anyways).

 

 Then he’d notice, every once in a while Alec would casually mention Magnus, he kind of didn’t even think Alec realized he did it, but still, he took it as a really good sign. He’d never met one of Alec’s boyfriends; he figured that was because Alec had never been really serious about anyone.

 

He’d thought that maybe with Alec beginning to talk about Magnus, that meant he’d get to meet this one.

 

He really wanted to; Izzy absolutely adored him. Max knew that the two of them got together quite often to go shopping or other random outings. He sounded fascinating. It cracked him up how dismissive he was to Jace.

_Don’t get him wrong_ \- Jace was his brother and he loved him, no question- but the guy could get a pretty swelled head, it was refreshing having someone not totally enamored with the guy. It really just made Max want to meet this ‘Magnus’ all the more.

 

 When he’d been trying to find a way to bring up him and his friends concerns about Mr.Ventura’s accident he really wasn’t thinking about the whole Magnus thing…but then Isaac had asked Alec if he had a boyfriend, and he figured that was his chance to bring it up.

 

 For most of the case he’d been convinced Alec was sort of lying about him and Magnus not being together; maybe he thought it was still too soon, or he didn’t want Max to get too attached if they weren’t that serious yet or something (he could understand that, Magnus was awesome, he’d be kind of crushed if they broke up and he didn’t get to see him again).

 

Raphael and Simon had said they were being stubborn and that they weren’t together because of ‘reasons’, and it _did_ make sense, but he really didn’t know how they couldn’t see it.

 

He thought they were getting close though…probably just a few more pushes and they’d finally get what everyone else knows pretty much the second they see them together;

 

Those two are totally, completely, head over heels in love with each other.

_Now if only THEY could see it…_

 

 He shook his head, stretching a bit, standing up and starting out of his room, heading down to get a snack. Maybe that would help him relax enough to sleep for a while. He made his way quietly down the stairs.

 

“…And I can’t believe he would parade those guys around Max. It’s disgraceful! Max is FAR too young to be around that, I really thought Alexander was better than that, would want to be a better role model for the others-”

_What!?_

 

_What the hell were they talking about?!_

 

Max ducked down, peering into the living room where his parents were sitting.

 

Robert sighed, nodding

 

“I did too; he has made it quite clear that he is…gay…and we have tried to respect his choices. But this is going too far. He cannot expect us to be okay with him having these men around our fifteen year old son, it’s just not right, it could confuse the boy…”

_“No it can’t!”_

 

They startled, turning to where he was standing

 

“Max, we thought you were asleep.”

 

“Well I’m not…So what? Is this what you do every night when I go to bed; talk about what a horrible person MY big brother is?”

 

“Now Max, we didn’t say that-”

 

“ _You may as well have!_ You were talking like Magnus and Raphael and Simon are some kind of criminals, some dirty ‘things’ that are a threat to me-”

 

“Max you’re really young, you shouldn’t be around that kind of element.”

 

“ _What_ element? Gay people? I have friends that are gay, Alec is gay, Izzy is a lesbian, Jace is bi, _who the hell cares?!_ That doesn’t make them bad people; it doesn’t make them any worse than anyone else.”

 

Maryse shook her head, sighing

 

“Now Max, We’re not saying they are…it’s just, you look up to your older brother, all of you do, and his choices, they could be confusing for all of y-”

 

“Are you kidding me? Are you seriously blaming ALEC for Izzy and Jace not being straight? You can’t possibly be that stupid.”

 

Maryse gasped

 

“Max! You cannot talk to us like that, we’re your parents-“

 

“Yeah, I can when you’re talking like some narrow-minded bigot. God, you sound like those idiots that refuse to sit next to Isaac or Kasey cause they’re afraid they’ll catch ‘the gay thing’.”

 

“Kasey is gay, I d-”

 

“Kasey has been my best friend since we were four…he's been over here a million times, I have known he was gay for years. He is the same person he always was.”

 

 Robert shook his head

 

“Maybe you’re spending too much time with him-”

 

Maryse nodded

 

“We’re just trying to do what’s best for you.”

 

He shook his head

 

“No you’re not; you’re trying to do what’s best for YOU. That’s all you ever do. You guys are _horrible_ to Alec, always making snide, condescending comments, always picking…y-you act like you hate him…”

 

Roberts’s eyes went wide, shaking his head,

 

“No, Max we don’t, you are all our kids, we couldn-”

 

“Why would I believe you? You’re acting like Alec and his friends are some kind of disgusting degenerates…”

 

“Now Max, I don’t think you know everything that’s going on here.”

 

He scoffed

 

“I know a hell of a lot more about it than you!”

 

“Alec’s ‘friends’ just r-”

 

Max’s eyes widened

 

“Alec didn’t call and say he’s working late, did he? You just didn’t want me going over there…didn’t want me to spend time with my brother…”

 

Robert sighed

 

“Max, Alec is fine for you to spend time with, but you are quite young and it’s really inappropriate to have all these strange men around his teenage brother, y-”

 

“Strange Men? _What_ strange men? Magnus, Simon, and Raphael? Simon is a detective, and a damn good one, not to mention the sweetest guy you could ever meet. Magnus is brilliant and funny and cool and has been working with the department for almost a year, He’s helped close more cases then probably anyone at the precinct.

 

And Raphael…well, yeah okay, he’s kinda scary, but he is also brave and loyal and protective and really funny when you get past the intimidating stuff and him and Simon are the best, happiest, most stable couple I’ve ever seen.”

 

Maryse shook her head

 

“Max, dear, I know they seem l-”

 

“No, you don’t, you know **_absolutely_** _nothing_! You met them for all of twenty minutes, and you automatically think the worst of them, just because they are not straight. You both are being bigoted, self righteous, self serving idiots…I can’t believe I am related to you.”

 

“Max, you d-”

 

“Yeah, I really do mean it. The way you are treating Alec and his friends is disgusting. You guys are an embarrassment. I am ashamed to say you’re my parents.”

 

“We’re just trying to keep you safe.”

 

He shook his head, giving a bit of a harsh laugh.

 

“No, you’re trying to keep me straight, and guess what?  You failed…all the way across the board. All of your kids are gay. I am just like Alec, s-so I guess that means you’re going to hate me just like you do him.” he finished, in almost a whisper, turning and rushing back up the stairs, slamming his door, and putting the chair against it, quickly cranking his radio up to drown out anything they might say…

 

He couldn’t stand to hear any of it…

 

He took a deep breath, trying to get his heart to stop racing, trying to keep the tears from starting.

 

_God, what did he just do!?_

 

He couldn’t go back down there, couldn’t face them…

 

Couldn’t see the same disgust directed at him.

 

He quickly got dressed, pulled on his shoes, and opened his window, climbing out and shimmying down the tree near the house, and rushing across the yard.

 

##  _One Hour Later…_

 

He knocked frantically on the door, barely holding it together. Finally he heard shuffling inside, the lock turn and it open.

 

“Max? What are y-” Simon began, before nearly being knocked over by the teen wrapping his arms around him, crying silently, shaking.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, it’s okay, I got you…” Simon said, gently, hugging him back before closing the door behind them.

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Alec knocked on the door, loud and abrupt, the same knock he uses when he goes to retrieve a suspect, or to single police entry. He had a key, of course, but after today, on this? He really didn’t feel right using it.

_Plus, the aggression of the action, the physicality of it, seemed more than called for in this instance._

 

Finally the door opened

 

“Alec? What is going on? It is nearly three in the morning… I’m sure any updates can wait until tomorrow.” Maryse said, somewhat condescending and cool. Robert was standing next to her, arms folded, stoic as ever...

 

_He really couldn’t care less at the moment…_

“Yeah, this isn’t about the case, this is about Max.”

 

She shook her head

 

“Alexander, I realize that you are upset, but we are just trying to do what’s best for him, I th-”

 

“Save it, mom. You’re trying to keep him from being like me, I get it, I really don’t give a damn what you think about me right now. What the hell did you say to Max? He-”

 

Robert stepped closer,

 

“Did he call you? I know he was upset, he really just blew everything out of proportion, he was angry and confused and said things he didn’t mean…He’s fine.”

 

Alec stilled, tilting his head, glancing between the two of them

 

“He’s fine? _Really_? So, where is he right now?”

 

Maryse huffed agitatedly,

 

“Exactly where he’s supposed to be, upstairs, asleep…he has his music going, and is ignoring us, but he’s fine.”

 

Robert nodded in agreement

 

Alec scoffed, raising his eyebrow

 

“Really? And you are _positively_ sure of that?”

 

“ _Yes_ , Alexander, I know he was upset, but he is okay, he just got a bit angry, that’s all.”

 

Alec shook his head

 

“Magnus called me…”

 

Maryse huffed, rolling her eyes faintly, crossing her arms; Robert shook his head in disapproval. 

 

“I really do not care to hear what your ‘whatever he is’ has to say about our par-”

 

“Max showed up over at his place almost half an hour ago; it took them this long to get him calm enough to actually tell them what had happened.”

 

Robert froze, Maryse gasped

 

“What!? H-he’s not-”

 

“Save it, I figured you guys would have been worried since he was missing for nearly _two hours_ , but seeing as you didn’t even know, I guess this was a wasted trip. I am going over there now, are you two going to come, or not?”

 

“Why would h-” she started, but Robert cut her off

 

“Yeah, just let us get shoes and the keys, We’ll follow you.”

 

Alec nodded

 

“You can come in and wa-”

 

Alec shook his head

 

“I’m fine out here, thanks.” He said shortly, turning from them, heading back to his car.

 

##  _Twenty Minutes Later_

 

 

Alec pulled up in front of the building, his parents parking behind him. They quickly climbed out of the car, following along behind Alec, up the steps and through the heavy, ornate doors.

 

They made a beeline for the elevator; Alec slowed somewhat when he caught sight of Magnus and Raphael standing in front of it. Both were standing fairly rigidly, totally focused on the approaching trio,

 

More accurately, on the two behind Alec.

 

Raphael had what, to most, would appear to be a calm, cool, bordering on relaxed expression, but Alec knew that one…

It always sent a chill up his spine, there was something about it that was completely unsettling. He was glad he’d never been on the other end of that look; it did not bode well for whomever it was aimed at.

 

Magnus’s expression wasn’t much better; Alec could see he was reading them, watching every movement, every tic, taking in every last detail…

 

_Yeah…this…this might not end well…_

 

“Hey, how is he doing?” Alec asked, quietly

 

Magnus pulled his gaze away from Maryse and Robert, briefly shifting to Alec; his expression softened, giving a faint nod, and the slightest beginnings of an almost smile.

 

“He is a bit better then when we first called,” He shifted his gaze back to Robert and Maryse, everything about him changed, went cold, tight, controlled…

 

“At least he has managed to calm down enough to actually speak and tell us what happened. He stopped shaking and can now talk in full sentences without choking up or near hyperventilating…So I would say quite a bit better than when he first got here.” he finished, locking eyes with both of them in turn, it was a look that Alec had never seen before from Magnus, one he really hoped would never be directed at him.

 

Magnus shifted, almost imperceptibly, Raphael moving forward, just a bit, expression turning sharp, calculating.  It was one that made Alec nervous. When he looked like that, Alec really wondered just how dangerous the guy could be, if he was pushed.

 

_Another thing he really hoped he never had to find out…_

 

 Robert stepped forward, just slightly in front of Maryse, he shook his head.

 

“Look, I don’t know what Max said, b-”

 

“Well, for starters, he said you are under the impression he needs to be ‘protected’ from Alec and his friends, from us. That you were acting as if we were some kind of predators; like _**Alec**_ was some sort of degenerate…

 

Like WE were more of a threat to him then the criminals who broke into the house when he was home alone…

 

As if being around us, being _like_ us, was worse than whatever could have happened to him that night.”

 

Maryse shook her head

 

“Oh now; that’s simply not true, we nev-”

 

“I do not _care_ what you said, how you said it, or what you _intended_ ; that is what HE heard from it. That is all that matters.

 

Your son thinks you are more worried about him not being straight than you were about the very real possibility that he could have been murdered in his own home by the criminals who broke in the other night.”

 

Robert paled, looking like he had the wind knocked out of him, Maryse shook her head frantically.

 

“ _What!?_ That’s ridiculous, how could he possibly think that?”

 

“Why wouldn’t he? You have not talked to him once about what happened; you asked him that night if he was okay, but other than that, you haven’t really said anything. He came to the precinct to see how the case was going because he was scared and he is worried they will come back. He has not slept more than two hours a night since it happened. The only time he really feels safe is when he is with Alec, or one of us, as he knows that _we_ would protect him…

 

And then you lie to him, tell him ALEC said he cannot come by tonight because he had to work late. Of course Max believed you, why would a fifteen year old think their parents would lie to them, keep them away from their big brother?

 

You lied to him because you thought that if he hung around his ‘gay’ brother and all of his ‘gay’ friends that he would somehow catch it.

 

Which is quite possibly the stupidest thing I have ever heard. You have THREE kids who have come out as something other than straight; you have had nearly two **_decades_** to deal with it…

 

How are you still this backwards and ignorant on the subject?

 

You both are otherwise intelligent, educated people. You run a company, you _started_ a company, you are so DAMN conscious of how you appear to everyone else. Yet in this area, you are more narrow-minded, backwards, and downright stupid than anyone has any right to be in this day and age.”

 

Robert shook his head, Maryse gasped,

 

“How dare you talk to us like that! We are just trying to protect our son!”

 

Alec scoffed, shaking his head,

 

“You didn’t even realize he was out. He was out wandering the streets, entirely alone, a complete mess, totally vulnerable, at one in the morning, and you didn’t know a _**damn**_ thing about it.”

 

“ _You cannot blame us for that!_ How could we have known? He locked the door and turned the music up where we couldn’t hear-”

 

“Yes, that is true, he did. He did that because he was too afraid to hear what you would say about him telling you he was gay. He could not handle hearing the same disgust and hatred he heard when you were talking about Alec- his big brother, your oldest son- directed at him, as well.” Magnus said, quietly,

 

The words were quiet, but they may as well have been shouted; the resonance, the strength, and the depth of them made the volume irrelevant.

 

The room went silent; Maryse and Robert at a loss as to what to say next.

 

Alec slipped closer to Magnus. He reached over, taking Alec’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Raphael’s expression hardened even more, he moved a bit closer to Maryse and Robert, they stepped back slightly, he shot them what _appeared_ to be a smile, but was, in actuality, absolutely bone chilling…

 

They stepped back a bit further.

 

“T-That’s just not true…” Robert said, shaking his head faintly, looking anxiously at Alec,

 

Alec refused to meet his eyes… leaning closer to Magnus.

 

“W-why are you involved in this, anyways? Either of you? This is a family matter, it really isn’t any of your concern. We’re here to pick up our fifteen year old son; can you just have him come downstairs?” Maryse asked, sounding strained, a hint of apprehension flitted across her face when she glanced at Alec.

 

Raphael scoffed, shaking his head

 

“No, we really cannot. As we speak, your fifteen year old son is upstairs, crying on my boyfriends’ shoulder, near inconsolable, because he is convinced his parents hate him, are _disgusted_ by him, the same way they are his big brother…

 

So, yes, it IS our concern.

 

You hurt two people we care a great deal about.

 

 Alec is one of my closest friends. He is one of the best detectives I have ever met, as well as one of the best people I know. He is one of the VERY few people in this world that I actually give a damn about.

 

Max is his family, his baby brother.  He is growing into a kind, intelligent, compassionate, wonderful person. No one should make him feel like he is wrong, like he is hated or unloved, least of all his parents.

 

No one should ever be made to feel that way.

 

So, yes, it is our concern; because when he got here he looked like he was near shock and terrified and in so much pain that it was almost unbearable.  God only knows what could have happen to him while he was out by himself, because he sure as hell wasn’t coherent enough to watch for any kind of threat. We have him calmed down, he is feeling better, he feels safe, and like HE is okay…

 

So you can come up, and you can talk to him, and we will be tolerant, we will let you say your peace and not interrupt, or interfere…

 

However, if he does not feel safe leaving with you, we will NOT make him.

 

After everything he has been through this week he more than deserves to feel like he is somewhere he is safe, with people who actually care.”

 

“He’s our son; of course we care about him…”

 

“Well at the moment he does not believe that, so I would suggest that you find a way very quickly you can convince him.”

 

As if on cue the elevator door dinged and opened,

_They all shuffled wordlessly inside, the doors closing on the near oppressive silence…_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________End Of Chapter Notes___________
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
> 
> Yeah, so, like all the way through this one was a bit of a tear jerker, sorry…the next chapter probably won’t be much happier…
> 
> (I swear I’ll make up for it, later)
> 
> I LOVE Raphael
> 
> Anyways, what do you guys think so far?


	8. Too Many Emotions, Too Many Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Max talk, he tries to reassure him.
> 
> Alec and his parents come to the apartment to talk to Max…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Okay, so we are just gonna go right along ahead with the angst thing, kay?
> 
> Okay”
> 
> You know it’ll all be all right in the end
> 
> **As usual haven’t proofed, will at lunch**
> 
> **_ ***Just a reminder…every chapter will have at least 2 parts, so if you read one with just one, the other part will be added the next day…Sorry for any confusion, but this way I can keep on some kind of schedule. _ **
> 
> **_ If you only read the first part of the last one you are missing out, the second part is one of my favorite emotional scenes I have ever written*** _ **

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__ **

“T-thank you, Simon…” Max said softly taking the glass of water, sipping cautiously, still trying to get his breathing under control.

 

 “It’s no problem” Simon said gently, sitting back down on the couch beside him.

 

 Max glanced down, shaking his head, giving a faint sigh,

 

 “S-sorry, a-about dragging you all into this mess. I really didn’t mean to…I j-just didn’t know where else to go-”

 

Simon shook his head, reaching over, resting his hand on Max’s shoulder comfortingly,

 

 “Max, it’s okay, really…I’m glad you got here safely, I wish you would have called, one of us could have picked you up.” 

 

Max gave a faint nod,

 

“I-I know…I forgot my phone and I just c-couldn’t go b-back” he stopped, shaking his head, taking a deep breath,

 

  _God, he just barely got himself to stop crying, he really didn’t want to start again._

Simon slid closer, putting his arm around Max, comfortingly, Max leaned against his shoulder,

 

 “Shh…it’s okay, I know. I’m just glad you made it here safely. Being out there by yourself is really dangerous.”

 

 Max nodded slightly,

 

 “I-I know…I wasn’t thinking, I j-just panicked and had to get out of there, I couldn’t face them, c-couldn’t h-hear w-what they would say…”

 

“I understand…I’m so sorry you’re dealing with this. It will be okay; this is the worst part. It will get better, I promise.”

 

Max shook his head, forlornly

 

“No it won’t…h-how could it? My parents hate me.”

 

Simon shook his head

 

“No they don’t Max.”

 

“Yeah, they do…y-you didn’t hear how they were talking, about you guys, a-about Alec… _God,_ I knew they were harder on him than the rest of us, but I had no idea they were this bad with him. I could never understand why he never felt like he could get their approval…I didn’t know it was because of this…

 

I had no idea he was dealing with this…god, nearly all his life…I-I don’t know how he’s put up with them for this long.

 

I-if they a-act like that with me…I d-don’t k-know what I’ll d-do…”

 

Simon hugged him tight, patting his back soothingly, 

 

“Shh, it’s okay, It’s alright. Max, I didn’t hear them, and I know what they said was harsh, but they don’t hate you, any of you, okay?”

 

“Simon, they s-”

 

“I know…I know Max. It is horrible when you hear someone you love talk like that, I know. But Max; they really do care about you guys. In their own way they were actually trying to protect you. I know what they said, and how they went about it was ALL wrong, but, from their perspective, they were trying to keep you safe.”

 

Max shook his head

 

“But that’s just stupid…”

 

Simon gave him a slight smile, nodding,

 

“I totally agree; it is stupid and ignorant and backwards, and at this point they really should have a better grasp on the subject; hell, their oldest son has been out for nearly two decades-they have had more than enough time, and there really isn’t an excuse for that level of ignorance…But nothing they did says they hate you, or Alec, or Jace or Izzy, for that matter.

 

Three of their children have came out…well, four now,” he said, giving Max a faint smile, squeezing his shoulder

 

“And, while it is true that they have not been supportive of this, they haven’t really hid their disapproval, they have also never tried to kick any of you out, they never cut off ties with Alec, never tried to keep him from any of the rest of you. They may not be _supportive_ , but they do see you all as their children first and foremost. That means more to them than whatever else you may be.

 

That is something; it really is...That means there is a chance you could get past this, because both you and your parents want to…

 

Both sides see each other as worth the effort it may take.

 

That is **_not_** nothing…

 

Sometimes that is all it really takes.

 

So long as BOTH sides genuinely _want_ something to work, as long as neither is willing to give up, As long as both actually care, it can work.

 

As long as neither of you is willing to give up entirely, there is always hope…

 

Always…” he finished softly, glancing down

 

Max stilled, really taking in Simon’s words, how he said it…the depth and the emotion…

_He wasn’t just empathizing; he was speaking from experience._

 

Max leaned closer, hugging him slightly,

 

Simon glanced up, curiously

 

“I’m sorry…” Max said softly

 

Simon shrugged

 

“I’m okay” he said quietly, he squeezed Max’s shoulder,

 

“You will be too.”

 

Max gave the slightest bit of a nod, taking a deep breath, steadying himself.

_They heard the lock click, and the door being to open…_

****

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

##  _ (Max) _

 

Max sat quietly as he heard the five people shuffle quietly into the room. He glanced up cautiously, first catching sight of Magnus and Raphael settling on the loveseat. Both of them were sitting rigidly, nearly on the edge, totally focused, eyes trained on Maryse and Robert, clearly they were going to try to stay out of it, but ready to jump in if needed.

 

His parents paused next to him, but he refused to look up…still afraid what he might see on their faces…

 

He scooted a bit closer to Simon, turning towards him slightly,

 

He heard Maryse exhale sharply, before seeing Robert take her hand and them both taking a seat awkwardly on the lounge.

 

Simon set up slightly beside him, not moving over, but shifting forward a bit. He felt Alec settle next to him on the opposite side slipping his arm comfortingly around Max’s shoulders,  

 

He took another deep breath to steady himself…

 

He leaned over a bit against Alec, glancing around the room at the others, from Simon to Raphael and Magnus, before finally taking one last deep steadying breath and looking at his parents.

 

Neither side seemed to know how to go about starting.

 

Finally Maryse began,

 

“Max, what were you thinking? Running off in the middle of the night, why would you do that?”

 

 “Because I couldn’t stand to see you look at me with the same disgust I saw when you were talking about Alec and his friends…I couldn’t stand seeing that my own parents hate me, too…” he said softly, in barely a whisper

 

 The both looked stricken

 

“M-Max, wh-what would… _no_ , we don’t hate you. You’re our son, we could never hate you,” she said, glancing over at Alec,

 

 “We couldn’t hate any of our children, how could you think we would?”

 

 “W-why wouldn’t I think that? How you were talking about Alec and the others, you talked like they’re dangerous, wrong. Something I should avoid at all costs. It’s obvious they disgust you…And I am just like them…

 

Why wouldn’t I think you’d hate me just as much as them?” he finished, softly, in barely a whisper.

 

 “Max, honey…W-we could never hate you, or Alec…never…we were just trying to protect you.”

 

He shook his head, finally looking directly at them,

 

“I don’t need to be ‘protected’ from my big brother. I don’t need to be ‘protected’ from his partner, a fellow detective, who is without a doubt the nicest person I have _ever_ met or from his partners’ boyfriend, one of Alec’s best friends, who I know would put himself between me and any kind of  danger without so much as a second thought.

 

I don’t need to be ‘protected’ from the person who makes my brother happier than I have ever seen him.”

 

He sighed, glancing from Magnus to Raphael, and finally to Simon, before turning back to his parents.

 

 “These guys are some of the best people I know. They have done amazing things, helped so many people, they have saved lives. But you don’t see any of that…

 

All you see is that they are not straight…

 

That is all that you care about.”

 

 Robert sighed, glancing at the other men, he shook his head faintly,

 

 “Max, I am sorry if that’s what it seemed like to you, but it’s just not that simple…”

 

 “Yeah, it kind of is. You met them for all of twenty minutes. I told you about them solving a case at my school, saving the life of my teacher. All this week, ever since the break in, they have been working, nearly nonstop trying to find out who did it…trying to keep me safe.

 

 Trying to make me actually _feel_ safe. THEY have been doing everything they could to _protect_ me, all week.

 

Every one of them has gone out of their way to check on me, to make sure that I was alright…to keep me up to date with what’s happening, to answer any questions I have about it, and to just let me know that if I need anything someone is there.

 

Magnus, Simon and Raphael have done nothing but try to help me…

 

Try to find the people who broke into _our home_ …when I was there alone…people who where right outside my bedroom door while I was hiding in the closet on the phone with 911, scared to death.

 

And you guys see them together, and all you see is that they are not straight and you can’t get them away from me fast enough. Keep me not only away from them, but from my own _brother_.

 

You lied to me to keep me from spending time with my brother, because, what? He has friends that are like him? He’s seeing someone? And he doesn’t skulk around like it’s some horrible, deep, dark secret?”

 

 They looked somewhat ashamed…Glancing at the other men, before looking back to Max,

 

 Maryse shook her head,

 

 “I-it’s not that…we knew that Alec would have ‘relationships’…but you are very young and him flauntin-”

 

 Max huffed, rolling his eyes,

 

 “Alec has never ‘flaunted’ anything…ever.

 

I’m almost sixteen, Alec has been out, literally, my entire life, this is the first time I’ve ever met anyone he has been dating. I’ve met Izzy’s girlfriends a few times and I’ve met more random people Jace has been ‘seeing’ than I can keep track of…

 

But Alec doesn’t do that. If Alec is okay with me meeting someone who is part of his life, it means he expects them to be around for a while, it means that he trusts that they are safe for me to be around, it means that THEY mean enough to him, are special enough to him, to introduce me.

 

Alec is happier now than I have ever seen him…he deserves that…and the SECOND you find out about it you try to ruin it.

 

It’s horrible, disgraceful to treat your own son like that…to try to make him choose between the best chance at happiness I’ve ever seen him have or getting to still see his little brother who is having one of the worst weeks of his life.

 

Do you have any idea how screwed up that is?”

 

 Robert shook his head

 

 “W-we’re not trying to do that. We wouldn’t try to keep Alec from you, not for long. We just wanted a chance to go over what is and isn’t appropriate around you-

 

You are quite young and impress-”

 

 “Stop with the explanations; they’re all a bunch of crap anyways. You weren’t worried about my ‘safety’; you weren’t trying to ‘protect’ me, you weren’t just trying to be ‘cautious’ or whatever other justifications you can think of…

 

You did not want me being around them because you thought it would make me gay.

 

The same way you think Alec somehow ‘Made’ Izzy and Jace not straight.”

 

 “We don’t thi-”

 

 “Yes, you do…you blame him for it…”

 

 “No, Isabelle and Jace made their own choi-”

 

 Max shook his head, giving a harsh laugh

 

 “Oh my god, _stop_ _saying that!_

 

It is not a ‘choice’! No one ‘chose’ this. No one chooses who they are attracted to. No one chooses how they feel. You don’t choose who you fall for…It just happens.

 

You see someone, and your brain just stops working, and you get flustered and tongue-tied and you can’t talk, or you can’t STOP talking, or blushing, or stammering, and nothing seems to come out right…and you usually feel like an idiot around them, but you still really want to be around them anyways…and it’s kinda awesome, but kinda scary at the same time.

 

You don’t decide when that happens, you don’t choose to feel like that, and you don’t choose who _makes_ you feel like that…

 

I-it just happens…” he shrugged, shaking his head, taking a deep breath before continuing

 

 “I really don’t know how you guys haven’t got this by now, but being gay is not contagious…it’s not a sickness, or a choice, or a fad, or a style, or anything else, it just…it just _is_ …

 

We didn’t ‘choose’ to be gay, anymore than you ‘chose’ to be straight.” He finished softly, looking down,

 

 The room was silent for a moment, no one really knowing what to say to that…

 

 “Very well said, sweetheart…I could not have put it better myself.” Magnus said gently, he had a soft, affectionate smile, it was directed at Alec. Max looked over just in time to see Alec catch the look, blushing faintly, but returned the smile.

 

 Max glanced over at Simon who was giving him a warm, kind smile, glancing down Max saw Raphael had moved closer to the corner of the loveseat, his fingers interlaced with Simons. He looked up at Raphael’s face, he’s expression was softer than it had been all night; he gave Max a gentle smile and nod, before looking back at Simon.

 

Finally he looked over at his parents, taking a deep breath…

 

 “I want to be able to be happy…I want to be able to really talk about my life and my friends and the people I care about and not have to worry that it makes me matter less to you.

 

I don’t want to have to lie to you guys…I don’t want to have to feel like I have to hide who I am or who I care about. I don’t want to have to try to remember to tell my friends to hide who they are so you will still let me see them…

 

I-I really don’t want you to hate me…I don’t want to feel like I hate you… I don’t want to feel like I should hate myself.

 

I d-don’t want a time to come when one of us gives up, or decides that our family is just not worth the effort.

 

I really don’t.”

 

 Maryse shook her head, both her and Robert blinking slightly…

 

 “Max, honey…that could never happen…nothing you, or Alec, or Isabelle, or Jace could do would ever cause that. You are our kids…we love all of you…

 

I am sorry we ever made you feel that that was even a possibility,” she glanced up at Alec

 

“Any of you.”

 

 Alec nodded faintly, but there was still a shadow of doubt to his expression. It faded when he turned slightly, looking at Max giving him a soft, impressed smile.

 

“Max…that was really brave. I am so proud of you…are you okay with going home?”

 

Max nodded hesitantly

 

“Y-yeah…okay…” He said softly,

 

 Robert sighed

 

“Max…do you want to go home with us, or would you rather stay at Alec’s tonight?”

 

Alec glanced over in surprise, raising his eyebrow slightly

 

 Max perked up hopefully,

 

“Could I?” he asked relieved, glancing from his parents to his brother

 

Alec shrugged

 

“Of course you can, you are always welcome, you know that.”

 

 Robert nodded

 

“Yes, it sounds like you think you would feel safer, sleep better there…” He glanced over at Raphael hesitantly

 

“After all you have been through this week, you deserve to be somewhere you feel safe.”

 

 Raphael gave him a slight, barely there nod, seeming to relax, just the faintest bit.

 

 Max glanced around the room once more, giving a faint sight of relief….

 

  _It might just be okay after all…_  

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so…this was a tear jerker too…I know this is a lot of emotion, but I honestly really love how this is going (Even if I have made myself tear up a few times)
> 
> I love the speeches…I love Max’s explanation,
> 
>  
> 
> I’m really trying to kind of toe the line with Maryse and Robert:
> 
> It’d of been easier to have them just as horrible materialistic, self absorbed people who are just cold and selfish and don’t care, or hateful and callous…
> 
> _I didn’t want to do that…_
> 
> I think they do actually love their kids, which I tried to indicate (the school pictures in the house, keeping their kids rooms intact, exc.) I’m trying to portray them as genuinely caring about their kids; they just don’t really get the gay thing and are rather ignorant on the subject, thus they tend to fall back on stereotypes and well, panic...
> 
> I kind of think they genuinely don’t realize how they seem to the kids, especially Alec.
> 
> They genuinely don’t realize what they are doing hurts them…
> 
> I think, _from their perspective_ , they really are trying to just do what is best for their kids (They are just rather off on what that exactly is)
> 
> It’s more complicated, but I think it’s also more realistic…
> 
> Anyways…
> 
> _What do you guys think so far?_
> 
>  
> 
>  


	9. The Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_***Chapter FINALLY complete****_ **
> 
> Simon and Raphael Decide to see the crime scene for themselves…
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so who could have a grudge against Maryse and Robert Lightwood?
> 
> (You know, besides their kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> The first part I kind of wanted a breather from the angst, it was supposed to be just Raphael and Simon basically trying to check the scene while also trying to gauge how the Lightwoods would be with Max and Alec now…
> 
> It kind of went quirky a bit, then it turns again…but I figured after two and a half chapters of angst…we needed a bit of a breather…
> 
> *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *-
> 
> Then we actually find a new direction for the case…

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

They knock on the door promptly at eight o clock. Waiting patiently, listening for any movement. Finally there’s a faint shuffling, and the door opens…Robert Lightwood stares at the two men in confusion.

 

Raphael looks vaguely bored, almost relaxed, Simon is lightly bouncing on his heels; he gives a bright grin and slight half wave,

 

“Good morning Mr. Lightwood!” Simon greets cheerfully, with WAY too much enthusiasm for this early of hour.

 

“Umm…Hello?” he says, totally baffled, before startling

 

“Is everything alright? I haven’t heard from Alec yet this morning…”

 

Simon’s eyes went wide, he shook his head animatedly,

 

“Oh, no! No, nothing like that, they’re fine. Alec called, said he’d be late. Max’s still sleeping and he didn’t want him waking up all alone there, he’s gonna come in later.”

 

Robert nodded, relived, but no less confused

 

“Uhh…then, why are you guys here?” he asked, once again looking over the pair.

 

“Well, I don’t know if Alec told you, but yesterday we kind of hit a wall with the investigation. See we’ve been working under the assumption that the break in here was part of a string of them that have been going for a couple months, it lined up perfectly, and seemed like we were right on track. But, yesterday we found the group behind that, a bunch of teens watching social media, throwing parties at people’s places when they were out of town…

 

Only they all have alibis for the break in at your house. So it wasn’t them, but we think it was someone who was making it look like it was…which is kinda interesting, cause we just put the pattern together the other day, so it would mean it’s someone already following or involved in the case who saw the pattern before the pattern was actually made known. Though that’s kin-”

 

Raphael shook his head affectionately, with a faint smile, slipping closer, and placing his hand lightly on Simons shoulder, squeezing gently,

 

“I believe you are getting a bit off topic, amor…” he said softly

 

Simon stopped, blushing faintly, shrugging and giving a somewhat sheepish look to Robert

 

“Sorry, I tend to do that…umm…Anyways…

 

We kind of have to start over on the case. Since it seems like this break in was actually _staged_ to appear like the others, we wanted to see if it would be possible if we could come in and look around?

 

See, Magnus and Alec walked the scene but we never got a chance, and the pictures help, but it’s sometimes a lot easier if you get to actually, physically walk the scene, you know?”

 

Robert glances from Simon’s hopeful expression over to Raphael,

 

Raphael flashes a slight smile, raising an eyebrow questioningly. It’s a bit sharp, more than a bit challenging, but nothing like the looks he was giving them the other night…

_Still it makes Robert anxious, he shifts slightly,_

 

“Umm…Well…if you think it will help, then, yes, of course you can…” he said, stepping aside

 

Simon seemed to perk up somewhat,

 

“Really! Thanks so much! We won’t be a bother, and it really will help a lot.”

 

They make their way into the house, already glancing around,

 

“What is going on?” Maryse asked, entering the room from the kitchen, looking rather suspiciously over the two interlopers.

 

Robert shrugged,

 

 “They wanted to look over the scene…check for anything they may have missed. They said it might help with the case.”

 

Simon nodded,

 

 “Yeah, Mrs. Lightwood, it really will, and we won’t be long, we just want to be sure.”

 

 “Very well,” she said, giving a rather strained not-quite-smile…

 

 “Will Alexander be here as well?” She asks, a slight hopeful uptick to the question

 

Simon shook his head, somewhat distractedly, glancing around the living room, thinking over the crime scene photos, trying to remember all the tricks Magnus taught him…

_The planter over there was broken… there were a few footprints left in the dirt…coffee table was pushed over…_

 

“N-no…he won’t. Max was still sound asleep; after everything he’s already been through this week Alec didn’t want Max waking up to an empty house. He’s gonna meet us down at the station when they both get up and going…”

 

 “Oh…” she said quietly

_They came in through the back door…someone picked the lock…went through the kitchen…made their way through the living room…the planter is at the entrance to the office…_

 

Simon retraced the steps, Raphael by his side. They went to the back door to start. Simon opened it, looking it over; Raphael leaned closer, looking at the lock…

 

 “H-how is he doing today?” Robert asked cautiously, Maryse hovering near him…

 

 Simon glanced over; he hadn’t realized they’d followed along.

 

 “Hmm…Alec? He’s okay, well…as okay as he can be with all this. He sounded normal, kinda tired, probably didn’t sleep much with everything. He’s been really stressed about this. I mean, he cares about every case, but this with Max, it has him really worried.”

 

 He shook his head again, giving a slight shrug,

 

 “You know how Alec is…he can’t help but keep going over all the ways it could have went, how much worse it could have been.

 

He has a tendency to get caught up on the worst case scenario a lot, which…with this? Yeah…It’s his baby brother…and there were strangers in the house with him. The worst case scenario in this case is pretty much Alec’s worst nightmare.

 

Magnus keeps trying to keep us all from going there, but it’s hard when it’s someone you care about.”

 

 He sighed quietly, still glancing around, not catching the alarmed looks that passed between the couple.

 

 Raphael glanced away from the door over to Simon, raising his eyebrow,

 

 “Hey… _I’m_ the morose, overly practical, pessimistic, realist, here. Please do not make me be the cheerful, optimistic one…that will not end well.”

 

 Simon chuckles faintly, shaking his head

 

 “Yeah…it really wouldn’t…I know. I just…” He shrugged again,

 

 “I _really_ thought we had it yesterday. It seemed like we were so close, and we’d be able to tell Max that it was okay. It just being teens breaking in and partying, yeah, it’s annoying, but really it was the best possible option. I mean, when we found the connection, it was like Alec stopped going over all the things it could have been, like he could breathe for a second.

 

In all the cases no one had been hurt, there wasn’t really any _threat_ , it was just teens being stupid. But now? We’re back at the beginning, and so is Alec…going over all the things it ‘could’ have been.

 

 _Hell_ , yesterday, he had to try to get me to stop doing the same thing. It just…I just really wanted this to be the end of it for them, you know?”

 

 Raphael shook his head, moving closer, slipping his arm around his waist,

 

 “Amor, yesterday you solved ten open cases and found that this one seems to be made to mimic those. There was no police report linking the crimes, therefore the pool of suspects who could have planned this one is limited to people directly related to the case, or in such close proximity as to be able to piece it together…

 

That is a _huge_ step forward.

 

Now that we know it was made to LOOK like those, we just need to find what doesn’t fit with them. We will solve this…we have faced far worse.

 

And it is for _Max_ …Really there couldn’t be a better motivation to solve a case.” he finished softly

 

 Simon gave him a warm smile, shaking his head

 

 “Careful…you’re dangerously close to sounding like an optimist.”

 

 “I know…I don’t like it…it’s itchy.” he grumbled

 

Simon laughed softly, rolling his eyes; he leaned over, kissing him lightly on his cheek.

 

 “Ahem” Maryse cleared her throat,

 

 It’s not really agitated, more just uncomfortable. Raphael glances over at her, raising his eyebrow.

 

 “Problem?” he asks

 

 She huffs slightly, crossing her arms

 

 “Weren’t you working the case?”

 

 He nodded

 

 “Yes, we we’re. We are trying to find all the information we can, as this case put someone we care about in jeopardy…it is an extremely stressful situation. Some of us are rather on edge because of it.

 

Alec is one of our closest friends, someone threatening _any_ family member of his would be cause for concern, but the fact that it was Max that was in danger is greatly disturbing to all of us, particularly Simon, as Max seems to have really taken to him, seeing him as a mentor, and a confidant.

 Simon, _my boyfriend_ , was upset, so I tried to cheer him up and he kissed me on the cheek.

 

 I realize that you are uncomfortable with two people of the same gender showing affection for one another, however, as you now have FOUR out children, you really should try to get over that a bit…”

 

 “I don’t ha-”

 

 “Look, I don’t care about that right now. You guys seem to care about our kids, and are trying to find the people who broke into our house and terrified our youngest son. That’s more important than us feeling awkward around you right now,

 

Right? We can all agree on that?” Robert cut her off, glancing between his wife and the couple.

 

 The other three nodded

 

 “Okay…Simon? He said that Max talks to you a lot. How is he actually doing with all this?”

 

 Simon seemed surprised by the question, he shrugged,

 

 “H-he’s doing okay, I guess? It’s really stressful for him. He hasn’t been sleeping a lot, when he does he has nightmares. He’s texted me a few times when he’d wake from one and couldn’t get back to sleep. I’d just ask him about his day and get him talking about happier things till he nods back off…”

 

 Raphael nodded with a slight shrug,

 

 “Yeah, but it’s getting harder for him to fall back to sleep. The other night you ended up recapping three comics, the newest episode of Doctor Who and the entire process of you and Magnus naming Cleo.”

 

Simon tilted his head, raising his eyebrow,

 

 “Miss CleoCatra.” he said grudgingly, rolling his eyes

 

 “Why does he feel so comfortable talking to you about all this?” Maryse asked, realizing how reproving it sounds, adding

 

 “I mean, we are his parents, why didn’t he tell us he was having these problems? Why didn’t he tell us he was having nightmares?”

 

Simon gave them a bit of a guilty look

 

 “Umm…honestly? Ever since the time you guys met Isaac and kinda flipped he’s been really hesitant to bring up much of anything with you.”

 

 They both looked shocked

 

“What? We didn’t ‘flip’…we never questioned Max about him or anything.”

 

 “No…but you hovered over them until Isaac was really uncomfortable, then when they went in the room to study you kept popping in like you thought they were going to jump each other the second they were alone-”

 

 Maryse gasped, Roberts face went bright red,

 

 “W-we didn’t think _that!_ H-how did you get that!?” he asked, flabbergasted

 

 Raphael had to hide a laugh with a cough,

 

  Simon shrugged,

 

 “Well, that’s what Max thought…and Isaac. Kasey teased him for weeks about trying to make a move on his boyfriend, because, well, It’s Kasey, of course he did. He only stopped when Isaac told him if he didn’t drop it he wouldn’t kiss him for a month.”

 

 “Why would he tell you something like that?”

 

 “He was just venting…Also, neither Isaac or Kasey is his type, especially since he’s the one who got them together in the first place.”

 

 “So, wait…Has Max been out? Do people know? Has he actually been _telling_ people?” Maryse asked, alarmed

 

 Simon sighed, shaking his head, giving a faint shrug,

 

 “Well…it’s kinda complicated. He’s not really ‘out’ but I don’t think he’s really ‘in’ either…”

 

 Both Robert and Maryse look totally confused,

 

 He sighed again,

 

“He kinda feels like he shouldn’t have to do the whole ‘coming out’ thing. I don’t think he’s actually said the words to a lot of people, but it’s not something he denies or tries to correct or anything.

 

 His best friends are out, and dating each other. There are quite a few out kids at the school, and most of the time when talking about them he said ‘we’ or ‘us’ rather than they, so he pretty much considers himself out.

 

During the case Brock, the sociopathic student who was trying to get Mr. Ventura to leave, was tormenting this kid and made a comment about ‘gays’ sticking together, while looking right at Max and his friends. Max didn’t care, just made sure the other kid was okay.”

 

 Maryse shook her head,

 

 “I still don’t understand why he’d feel so comfortable with you?”

 

  Simon sighed, giving another faint shrug,

 

“Well…after the case at the school he came by the station. He wanted to see me, he wanted to talk to someone about everything, and I guess he got it in his head that he’d feel okay talking it out with me. 

See, during the case he kind of got a chance to talk some to somebody he has a bit of a crush on…And he wanted to talk about it with someone. Since I was there and met the person, he figured I’d be a good one to talk to.”

 

 They seemed to startle,

 

 “Wait, he’s _interested_ in someone?”

 

 Raphael gave an abrupt laugh,

 

 “Uh, really? His speech from last night? Talking about how you feel, how _someone_ makes you feel, how you can’t _choose_ who makes you feel like that?

 

 You didn’t really think that was just some vague, abstract, description, did you? You did get that he was thinking about someone _specific_ , right?”

 

 They looked shocked; both just kind of shook their heads,

 

“Wow…” Raphael muttered

 

 Simon huffed, raising his eyebrow at his, at the moment, _very unhelpful_ , boyfriend,

 

 “What? I am sorry amor, but really? How the kid described it, it’s obvious he was talking about how he feels about someone…” he raised his eyebrow

 

 “Though you already clearly knew…and did not tell me…”

 

 “He didn’t want to explain…”

 

 “Hey, as long as it isn’t you…or me…or that obnoxious Jackson guy that was hanging around the precinct for a while…what does it matter? Who is it?”

 

 Simon rolled his eyes,

 

 “It’s not _me_ , or you, and he's about as attracted to Jackson as you and I are to Jace…”

 

 Raphael gave a slight laugh,

 

 “That’s a relief…so?”

 

 He huffed shaking his head,

 

 “Remember who helped us on the case?”

 

 “Umm…he knows Divya’s Ace…and Aro…and _totally_ not into guys, right?”

 

 He rolled his eyes again,

 

 “Not Divya, the _other_ person who helped?”

 

 Raphael thought for a moment then looked surprised, smiling, giving an appreciative nod,

 

 “Oh! Hmm…kids got good taste.”

 

 Simon smiled nodding kind of animatedly

 

 “I know! That’s what I told him!”

 

 “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

 “Because he told me in confidence…and he was worried what people would think…”

 

Raphael gave a slight shrug, nodding faintly,

 

 “Well…to be fair, a lot of people are idiots…in general…and about _that_ in particular…”

 

 Simon huffed out a slight laugh, nodding again

 

 “Right?”

 

 “So…How lo-”

 

 “He’s been crushing for over a year, but kinda thought they didn’t know who he was…until the case when they thought we were the ones after Mr. Ventura, and said something about being surprised he was involved because he always seemed so nice and Max realized they actually _did_ know him.

 

And then they were texting for a while and he didn’t know if they were flirting or just friendly and he was kinda freaking out cause if it was just friendly he didn’t want to misread it, but if it was more then he didn’t want to seem like he was ignoring it…”

 

 Raphael laughed faintly, nodding

 

 “We’ve all been there…so, which was it?”

 

 Simon smiled kind of excitedly, bouncing a bit

 

 “Well, as they kind of had their first date the other night…Pretty sure they were flirting.”

 

 Raphael gave a surprised laugh,

 

 “Really? I didn’t know the kid would be brave enough for that yet…”

 

 Simon gave a slight, almost giggle…

 

 “Well…he kind of wasn’t…”

 

 “Huh?” Raphael looked confused

 

“Yeah, umm…they went with Kasey and Isaac to the movies and then to dinner …he didn’t actually realize it was a date till a few hours later…”

 

 Raphael chuckled, shaking his head, giving him an affectionate smile,

 

 “No wonder you two get along so well…that is definitely something you’d do.”

 

 He nodded

 

 “Yeah, I have…a few times actually…”

 

 “So, Max has been out and dating someone…and we have known nothing about it?” Robert asked, a bit thrown by the conversation

 

 “How long has this been going on? When did this happen?”

 

 Simon seemed to startle, as if he forgot they were there, and then sobered,

 

“A-actually… the night of the break in…”

 

 Raphael looked shocked, shaking his head faintly

 

 “Damn…Poor kid…”

 

 Simon nodded,

 

 “I know…he’d just realized it…he was kind of annoyed at himself that it took him that long to realize that he basically missed his first date, with the person he’s been crushing on for well over a year, but he was really happy cause when he’d walked them to the door, they’d hugged him and said they couldn’t wait to do it again so it’d actually went really well…

 

And he was just thinking that he’d talk to them the next day and see when they’d want to go out again…then, he heard the stuff breaking downstairs…”

 

 Simon shook his head,

 

 “We really need to find these people; we need to get this solved…”

 

 Raphael nodded, seemingly remembering something,

 

 “Yes…actually…I wonder if Magnus noticed this” he said turning back to the door, suddenly all business, indicating for Simon to look,

 

 Maryse and Robert where rather thrown by the sudden change, glancing between each other, before trying to see what had caught his focus.

 

 Simon glanced closer, shrugging,

 

 “I…I don’t really see anything…a few scratches, bu-”

 

 “Exactly…but there not in the right place. They’re too high up for the lock, and they’re too deep to be accidental. The lock itself doesn’t have hardly a scratch… the marks were made intentionally to make it look like they were amateurs breaking in…

 

Whoever did this, they knew exactly what they were doing.”

 

 Simon nodded

 

 “Well…that does fit with what we were thinking, right? They made it look like the other group…”

 

 Raphael tilted his head, shrugging,

 

 “It does…but that level of skill…it’s not just a smash and grab kind of thing. If they can get through the lock that cleanly, then they have a lot of practice. Which means actually breaking things…they’d be better than that…” He paused, thinking it through,

 

 “There was a broken bottle near the dining room, by the liquor cabinet…which was jimmied open…from what Max said, we’re thinking that was the first thing he heard breaking.

 

The planter that was broken…there were prints going both ways in the dirt…someone came out of the office, and someone went back in. After that broke. They smashed a bunch of things in the office, But Max heard that when he was upstairs.

 

He said they were really loud coming up the stairs, which _made sense_ when it was idiot teens, but if it was someone who knew what they were doing…why would they purposely let someone hear them coming?”

 

 Simon shrugged, at a loss. He walked over to the cabinet where the bottle had been broken… 

 

“So…Max got home about close to ten and went straight upstairs. He called 911 at five after midnight. Teagan arrived not ten minutes later…In the pictures…

Wait…the sidewalk was all wet…”

 

 Robert nodded

 

 “Yeah… the sprinklers are on a timer, they go on from 11:00-11:45 each night.”

_Simon got a bit of a chill…_

 

 “But the footprints are all from the dirt from the planter. There weren’t any from mud or water…just from the broken planter.”

 

 Raphael inhaled sharply, eyes widening, realizing what he was saying…

 

 Maryse shook her head, not really knowing why the two looked so concerned all of a sudden, glancing at Robert, he looked just as confused as to the sudden change.

 

Raphael shook his head, giving them an almost apologetic look,

 

 “What he is saying is…if the people who broke in had came through the yard when we thought, they would have tracked water into the house. The only way that could have not happened is if they got in before 11…” he shook his head again, swallowing slightly

 

 “It is very likely that they were in here, for at least an hour before Max realized it…”

****

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

“Most of the destruction was focused on the office, that was the main goal, the rest seems to be part of the cover, to make the case align with the other break ins. the liquor cabinet was opened and one bottle was broken, but nothing was taken…some of the furniture was over turned, but, once again, that Max heard from upstairs, it happened after he was already aware of what was going o-on…” Magnus faltered, shaking his head slightly

 

“So it was at least an hour after they got in…they didn’t start the destruction until they, clearly purposefully, made their presence known. So, why would they do that? If you’ve already put in the effort to break into a place undetected, already spent a significant amount of time there, why would you intentionally announce your presence to someone in the home?” he finished, looking over the other two people in the room.

 

Raphael and Divya both shrugged, rather at a loss.

 

After Simon’s initial discovery at the Lightwoods he and Raphael had went over the place thoroughly, not turning up anything else of any real significance. Simon had split off, heading into the station to begin going over the existing evidence with fresh eyes, Raphael had called Magnus and Divya having them meet at the agency to see if they could turn up anything on their end.

 

Magnus shook his head, taking a deep breath, trying to fit together this new info with what they had, trying to make it make sense, but it just wasn’t working today…All he could think about is that he missed this.

 

He missed the most important clue. He missed the fact that these people had been in the house…for over an HOUR, with Max, and he’d known absolutely nothing about it…

 

_God…anything could have happened!_

 

 When they’d told Alec he’d looked like he was going to be ill. They still hadn’t told Max, not wanting to give the kid anymore nightmares.

 

_HOW could he miss this?! He’d went over the living room and office four times, how did he miss this? He couldn’t beli-_

  
“Magnus!”

He startles slightly, glancing over at Raphael,

 

“Stop beating yourself up over this…”

 

He shook his head

 

“I-I should hav-”

 

“ ** _Mags’_** , _stop_ … you missed it, that happens…maybe not to YOU, but it does happen. We have it now, that’s what matters.”

 

“I know…I just…This is so important for Alexander, it’s his family…it’s **_Max_**. I cannot believe I’d miss something this important on anything…but on this?”

 

Raphael sighed, shaking his head,

 

“Mags; you do know that’s in all likelihood WHY you missed this, right?

 

You got to the scene totally in the dark, only to find out that it’s not just a case, it’s a break in at Alec’s parents. You meet them for the first time, which I know was stressful as hell for you no matter how much you want to pretend it wasn’t.

 

 You find out that Max was there alone when it happened, and you may hide it, but we both know you were going over all the things this could have turned into just as much as Alec was.

 

Then you were walking the scene, but Alec was there and I’m sure spiraling from all of this and I know damn good and well his parents were picking at everything, hovering over you, second guessing everything.

 

Anyone else you’d tune out entirely or tell them off, but you couldn’t do either of those because it was Alec, and it was Max, and it was their parents and there is no easy way to deal with that.

 

You had a slip up…it happens…But everything that happened, had already happened…it wouldn’t have changed anything…except that Max and Alec would have had even more fodder for their nightmares.

 

We know now, that’s what matters…now we just need to see how it fits with the rest of it.”

 

Magnus stared at him, shaking his head faintly,

 

“You’re spending too much time with Simon, you sound WAY too positive right now.” he muttered

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, giving a faint laugh,

 

“I know! This is the **_second_** time today I’ve have to be the ‘optimistic’ one…I do not like it…this case is really throwing us off. We need to get it solved so you and Simon can go back to being cheerful and positive and I can go back to being the sarcastic voice of reason.”

 

Magnus gave him a faint smile, nodding

 

“You are right …I ju-”

 

“Damnit Magnus; _do not_ make me do the ‘optimistic’ cheerful thing again…two times in one day is more than enough, thank you. Start again and I will simply try a different way…”

 

Magnus raised his eyebrow slightly,

 

“Oh, and what way is that?”

 

Raphael raised his eyebrow right back,

 

“The way where I stop conveniently ‘forgetting’ that when you got home from Alec’s the other night you had a hicky?”

 

Magnus blushed, shaking his head

 

“T-that’s…umm…I did not…”

 

Raphael shook his head at his friends floundering…

 

“Really? Because-”

 

“ _Okay_ …okay, I apologize…So, _onto the case,_ we need to put together all the facts. What do we know for certain?” he finished quickly, looking at the other two,

 

Raphael chuckled,

 

Divya flipped absently through a small notebook,

 

“The break in happened Thursday night. It was made to resemble a string of break-ins that, at the time, had not been put together. Whoever did it purposefully made it appear it was amateurs; however, as they left virtually no marks on the lock, they are anything but.

 

It’s at least two people, it seems they have a lot of experience breaking in…they were in there from sometime before 11 until just after midnight when the cops arrived. Max only realized they were there when they began breaking things, which, unless one of them suddenly got really clumsy, or just couldn’t pass up a drink and dropped the bottle, means that, for some reason, they purposefully announced their presence.” She shrugged slightly

 

“It really doesn’t make a lot of sense… what were they doing for the rest of the time? Where they after something specific? Did they find whatever they were after? And if they could have done it without drawing attention, why wouldn’t they?”

 

Magnus and Raphael both shook their heads, rather baffled by it themselves,

 

“I do not know…however, if they were in there for that long they had to have a reason for it. They weren’t just sitting in there for an hour, then decided to thrash the place.

 

So why? What could they have been after?”

 

“Money maybe? The Lightwoods are pretty well off; maybe they were looking for a safe or something?” Divya suggested

 

“Hmmm…it could be, though I didn’t see any indication of any at the house. Maybe they thought there was, but were mistaken, started breaking things when it just didn’t pan out?” Magnus shook his head at his own suggestion

 

_If they were calm enough to get in that cleanly, they’d be able to take the disappointment better than throwing a temper tantrum and breaking things…_

 

“Well…what if they found whatever they were looking for? They started making noise, because they already got what they needed…”

 

The other’s looked at Raphael,

 

“That could be, but what would they be after? And why start making the noise?”

 

He shook his head,

 

“I really do not know…that part just does not make sense.”

 

Magnus gasped slightly, startling,

 

“Unless they wanted the Lightwoods to know they had been there…”

 

Raphael tilted his head,

 

“What do y-”

 

“What if they wanted the Lightwoods to know someone was in there house…wanted them to know someone had went through their things…w-wanted them to know that someone could have got to their son. What If this isn’t about what was taken so much as who it was taken _from_ …?”

 

“So…what if someone is targeting Maryse and Robert…and letting them **_know_** they are being targeted? That, that might be something.” Raphael finished with a nod.

 

He turned from the other two, taking a seat at the computer and beginning to type furiously…

##  __

##  _ Two hours later… _

 

“So…their company basically makes its money by buying out other companies. There are a few they have bought out and actually kept running as they were, just adding more funding, but more often than not they buy them out and basically gut them, shutting them down and using whatever revenue they get from it to fund other business.

 

 They have had more than a few complaints saying they have used underhanded loopholes to take over companies. Only they are all legal…morally bankrupt and shady as hell, but within the parameters of the law.

 

They focus a lot on their public image, on their standing and such. They donate, quite publicly, to numerous charities and attend many fundraisers for various social issues and the like…but that is more than likely more of a public affairs kind of thing, keeping their public image and name in good standing rather than an actual social conscious.”

 

Raphael gives a frustrated sigh, shaking his head

 

“I can’t get too much more than that though. Any kind of specifics are sealed. Their records and such are encrypted. I can’t get through…I just can’t. It is far beyond my level of expertise…” He says, shrugging apologetically at Magnus

 

He looked at the screen again, shaking his head. Magnus gives him a gentle smile, placing his hand on his shoulder,

 

“Darling, it is more than alright…you cannot be expected to do everything. This is a really wonderful start, a definite solid lead…we’ll find a way.”

 

Raphael shook his head, looking at the screen again, rather wide eyed,

 

“I do not see how. There’s no way we can get into any of this. To do so we would need, like, a government level kind of Hacker to even begin to crack this…”

 

“Oh, is that all…?”  Divya says with a grin, pulling out her phone

 

“Hey, Raj… How is the _best_ big brother in the world doing?”

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay…umm…so
> 
> I was trying to change up the mood, I wanted to get away from the angst for a bit…I’d intended to have Simon just wanting to check the scene and Raphael wanting to check to make sure Robert and Maryse weren’t gonna cause too many more issues for Alec or Max…
> 
> Then I got sidetracked and it went kinda cute….then the case kind of turned creeper…
> 
>  
> 
> On the plus side, this could be a wakeup call for Max’s parents, maybe put a few things in perspective
> 
> Wouldn’t really make anyone any more comfortable with the case though…
> 
>  
> 
> Also, were just gonna say Magnus didn’t see this stuff cause he was distracted that Max had been in danger, than trying to help Alec…
> 
> Kay?
> 
> *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *-
> 
> Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry it took me this long to get the second part up…I ended up getting a cold and was really under the weather for two days (How the heck I got a cold when it is 105 degrees this week here is anyone’s guess…)
> 
> Then I had to work till almost 9 Saturday night, and was back at 5am Sunday, so when I got home I just slept…
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways. This chapter is finally done! I like Raphael being annoyed at having to be the positive one…
> 
> We have a new direction for the case and Raj is coming back!
> 
>  
> 
> _So,  what do you think so far?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	10. Professional Backstabbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_ ****CHAPTER NOW COMPLETE***** _ **
> 
> **__ **
> 
> Raj looks into the Lightwoods …
> 
> And also is tormented by Raphael, because, well…of course he is
> 
> Then Alec gets a bit more information…and says some things that he’s been holding onto for a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Okay, so sorry I totally meant to have an update yesterday but I got sidetracked…well not really sidetracked, cause I WAS working on this story, just a different part.  I really wanted to write fluffy stuff yesterday so I ended up getting the entire last chapter done (of course I can’t post it yet, have a few steps to go). At least this way I have time to make a few extra passes over it before I post…

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

##  _ (Raj) _

 

“Dude…can you, like, move back, just a bit?” Raj squeaked, startling for the fourth time when Raphael seemingly randomly materialized at his side.

 

“I am just trying to see what you are doing…I really find this quite interesting.” he said smiling sharply, sliding over, just the faintest bit before leaning in for a better view of the screen.

 

“There, better?” he asked smirking,

 

Raj just huffed, but gave a nervous, too fast nod, going back to ferociously typing.

 

“ _Raph_ …leave the poor boy alone, he is trying to help us.” Magnus said exasperatedly shaking his head at his friend’s antics.

 

Raphael shrugged

 

“What? I am trying to learn more about this…it is quite fascinating. I’m not doing anything. I am being polite and social, as you so often encourage me to be. I never even mentioned the fact that the last time he was around he hit on my boyfriend.”

 

Raj made a faint squeaking sound, fumbled a few key strokes, a bit of sweat breaking out on his forehead. He typed faster.

 

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

 

“He hit on Simon?”

 

Raphael nodded

 

“Yes…apparently when I was busy talking to the guys from the base, he was asking Simon out on a date…”

 

Raj tensed up, typing faster, really trying to put all his focus into the task at hand and not on the fact that the scariest guy he ever met was standing less than a foot away, casually talking about how Raj tried to make a move on his boyfriend….

 

_He hadn’t known!_

“From what Divya says, he has quite the crush on Simon…My boyfriend.”

 

Raj squeaks again, whipping around, giving his sister a wide, shocked, faintly betrayed look.

 

 _“ **Really!?** You told him that?!”_ he demands

 

 

She rolled her eyes, shrugging…

 

“No…I told Simon…he was just there at the time…”

 

“Wh-Why!?”

 

“Well, Simon was kinda worried I was crushing on him after the whole school undercover ‘thing’, I told him that just wouldn’t happen, cause even if I were into guys they wouldn’t be guys my brother was interested in, cause…well… _eww_ …” she finished, with an exaggerated shutter

 

He shook his head, glancing over at Raphael,

 

 _“I-I didn’t know, okay!?_ I didn’t know he was dating you!” he said somewhat frantically

 

Raphael raised his eyebrow, giving a sharp, something that kinda looked like a smile but SO did not mean the same thing.

 

Raj gulped,

 

“No…you did not…you DID think he may have been dating Magnus though. So you may not have purposefully made a move on MY boyfriend, but were more than willing to make a move on my _**best friend’s**_ boyfriend…”

 

He shifted closer, giving a sharp, somewhat disconcerting smile, leaning nonchalantly against the chair

 

“Which might actually be far worse.” He said, in a quiet tone

 

“H-h-how is that _worse_?”

 

Raphael shrugged, glancing over at him, resting his hand on his shoulder, almost casually,

 

“Well...Magnus is my best friend. More like a brother, really. He is the closest thing to family I have…I am quite protective of him…as he is with me.

 

 Someone doing something that hurts me? That is one thing. Someone doing something that hurts him? That causes **_Magnus_** pain…that, well, that is another matter entirely…” he finished quietly, squeezing his shoulder slightly

 

He shook his head frantically, eyes wide,

 

“I wasn’t! I-I totally wasn’t! I swear I thought Magnus was lying and just trying to help him when he broke in…I thought he was single…o-or straight or, or something, but I wasn’t trying to do that! I wasn’t trying to steal your boyfriend away from your best friend!”

 

He’s cut off by laughter…A lot of it…some of it way too familiar. He turns his focus onto Divya who is laughing so hard she is supporting herself against the other desk, leaning partially against Magnus who is losing it just as much as her.

 

“Wh-”

 

“Oh Raj! Your face! Breathe, you’re gonna pass out.” she says in between bouts of laughter.

 

Beside her Magnus nodded,

 

“S-she is right, darling…you look seconds away from fainting or hyperventilating…”

 

“Oh come on guys…you couldn’t keep it together a bit longer!” Raphael grumbles

 

Magnus rolled his eyes moving over next to Raphael, shaking his head,

 

“Darling, I told you to stop…you are going to break the poor boy, and we rather need him on this. He will be far less help if he faints from the fear that he somehow tried to steal **_your_** boyfriend from me.” Magnus chuckled again

 

Raphael shook his head

 

“Oh, Mags, he was _fine_ …I would have stopped before he actually passed out…”

 

Magnus raised his eyebrow at him,

 

“I would have!”

 

“No you wouldn’t, that’s exactly what you were trying to do!” Divya interjected, shaking her head faintly

 

“You have GOT to teach me how to do that, by the way.”

 

Raphael chuckled, with a faint shrug,

 

“Maybe when you’re older.”

 

She huffed,

 

“Oh, come on! Do you know how helpful that would be in my day to day life?” I go to _high school_ ; I am surrounded by teenage boys and idiots all day…” she finished giving him a hopeful smile

 

Raphael sighed, nodding,

 

“You do have a point…maybe I can teach you a bit.”

 

“YES!” she cheered eagerly

 

Magnus laughed

 

“I do believe the ‘intimidation’ lessons really must wait till later sweetheart…at least until this case is over…or until after Raj is kind enough to find the information we need. Assuming, of course, that Raphael behaves himself for the rest of the time and lets him do his job?” Magnus finishes, raising his eyebrow at his friend,

 

Raphael rolls his eyes faintly, but nods,

 

“Fine” He sighs, stepping back, giving Raj some, much needed, breathing room.

 

Raj lets out a long, relieved breath, shaking his head at the bizarre spectacle this ‘office’ apparently was, before turning back to the screen…

 

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea letting Divya intern here…not that he’d ever been able to talk her out of something when she really set her mind to it.

 

He didn’t know if he liked her being so friendly with Raphael…It wasn’t that he thought something inappropriate was going on or anything. Not only did the guy have the best boyfriend possible, Divya had told him Raphael was actually ace as well-

 

Though he didn’t really know how that worked when the guy was dating Simon. He knew Divya didn’t want to date anyone…it’d kind of confused him…she’d tried to explain, but it didn’t really make sense to him.

 

He wasn’t worried about anything like that…truth be told he liked her having someone else who was Ace to talk to, someone who could really understand where she was coming from…

_But did it HAVE to be the scariest person he’d ever met?_

 

He shook his head, going back to focusing on the computer and the task at hand

#  __

##  _ Two hours later… _

 

 

“Okay, so at the beginning of this year the Lightwoods Company bought out a rival company’s most lucrative asset. Apparently Adrian Kazimir,  the Man in charge of Quest dynamics, was under the impression they were going to be going into business together. The Lightwoods used a loophole that allowed them to cut Kazimir out of the deal entirely…it was all legal, but really underhanded.

 

Kazimir lost millions, having to sell off some of his other, smaller businesses to keep afloat.

 

Uhh…whoa…man…” he paused shaking his head

 

“What is it?” Raphael asked, leaning closer, looking at the screen,

 

Raj took a deep breath,

 

“Okay, so on the surface, Kazimir is totally clean, donates to charities, attends fundraisers, no legal troubles to speak of…though he does have a team of lawyers on retainer just in case.

 

But it looks like…over the years, people who have crossed him…haven’t had very good luck afterwards.

 

One former rival was brought up on charges of corruption and bribery; three others got arrested for Tax evasion, two more where indicted for fraud. Another one had a string of fires at their establishments…it seems like, when someone crosses him within a few months they are hit hard by something…every time…”

 

Magnus nodded

 

“Thank you darling…I think we need to talk to the Lightwoods, see what they can tell us about this Adrian Kazimir.” Magnus gave him a smile and an appreciative nod, before turning back to the others,

 

“I will text Alexander, get him and Simon the information. Raphael? Can you go down to Quest Dynamics, see if you can find any information?”

 

Raphael nodded, already starting to move,

 

“Yeah, I already got the directions on my phone…they have a guard at the desk, but that usually isn’t much of an issue…I’ll find a way.” he said with a careless shrug

 

Magnus smiled

 

“You always do, darling.”

 

“Meanwhile, Divya, sweetheart? Would you mind trying to find a link between Kazimir and the teens involved in the other break-ins? I do not know how that fits, but too much of it pointed to those cases to be a mere coincidence.”

 

“Yeah, no problem, I got it.” She nodded, sitting down at the computer not used by Raj, beginning to type away,

 

“Thank you darling, you are amazing.” he said with a grateful smile

 

“I know.” she said with a cheeky wink,

 

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head as he made his way out the door,

 

Raphael began to follow but paused, turning back to Raj, walking over to his side, once again clasping him shoulder, squeezing slightly, and giving a slight, sharp smile,

 

“Thank you for your help Raj…we do appreciate it. You should come around more often, you really are quite fun.” He finished with an almost flirty, dangerous smirk and a wink, before turning on heel and following Magnus out.

 

Divya snickered quietly behind the other computer

 

Raj shook his head, sitting down rather heavily in the chair, leaning his head back and wondering how his life turned so bizarre, so quickly…

 

_Yeah, Raphael thinks he’s ‘fun’…probably in the same way a cat thinks a mouse is ‘fun’_

_Somehow he doesn’t think the mouse shares the same sentiments_

_Actually, after today…he knows it doesn’t…_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

“Thank you for coming down, we got some new information and I needed to ask you guys a few questions.” Alec said in a polite, if somewhat formal tone.

 

“Alexander, what is this all about? Why didn’t you just come by the house and ask us?” Maryse asked, shaking her head

 

“Because this isn’t just a casual conversation…we think we know who is behind the break in…”

 

“Well, that is good, but why couldn’t you tell us at the house?”

 

Alec shrugged

 

“Because he was an old business rival of yours that you double crossed and we really do need ALL the information you can give us in order to arrest him. It’s not really a conversation to have in the living room over coffee and vague pleasantries.”

 

Robert looked shocked, Maryse huffed,

 

“Alexander, who is it? And why are you acting like this, you are acting as if you are interviewing a suspect.”

 

Alec shook his head

 

“No, I am not. I am interviewing you as I would any other witnesses that I have reason to believe are withholding valuable information.”

 

“What? We are not withholding information!”

 

Alec tilted his head questioningly,

 

“Really? Because the night of the break in Officer Teagan asked you if there could be anyone you could think of that may want to target you. It’s a standard question, but you brushed it off, acted as if he was being incompetent in asking…you said that of course there wasn’t and for him to do his job and find who had done this…

 

You left out quite a bit.”

 

“We did not…” Robert said,

 

“Then why didn’t it occur to you to mention Adrian Kazimir?”

 

Maryse looked shocked

 

“Mr. Kazimir? What does he have to do with anything?”

 

Alec sighed, shaking his head

 

“Well, as earlier this year you purposely cheated him out of one of his assets, costing his company millions and forcing him to sell off numerous smaller businesses just to stay afloat, I would say he at least deserves a slight once over.”

 

Maryse shook her head

 

“But…why? This was a break in, Kazimir is a very wealthy man, he wouldn’t have anything to do with something like that…he couldn’t have.”

 

“This was made to LOOK like a break in. it was made to mimic a string of robberies where a bunch of teens were breaking in and partying, but that was all a set up.

 

They made it look like it was amateurs, they damaged a lot, but it was all after Max realized what was happening…After they already let him know they were there. It was over an HOUR since they had got in the house. They weren’t just sitting around in the dark for over an hour, they were looking for something, and they found it. After that is when they started breaking things.

 

Kazimir’s rivals, people who double cross him, you know, the same way YOU did? Things don’t tend to work out so well for them. It appears that within a few months of crossing him they hit any number of snags; legal trouble, indictments, criminal charges, fires, the list just keeps going. The only thing all of them have in common? They all screwed over the same guy, the same one you did…earlier this year.”

 

Robert looked sick, shaking his head,

 

“What? N-no, that…how would that eve-”

 

“We have reason to believe he has some people on retainer, some with less than legal abilities and skills, who are more than willing to commit a few crimes for the right price. From what Raphael said about the marks, or rather lack of marks, on the door, whoever got in were pros. They knew exactly what they were doing, they could have done it without leaving a trace, just as they have, I am guessing, at the other rivals homes.

 

They break in, dig up any and every bit of dirt they can and anonymously turn it over to whomever it would cause the most problems for the target. That is why nothing was missing, they weren’t taking anything, they were just getting information. I am sure it was quite challenge for them, we had to get a government hacker to find all the information on you…”

 

Maryse gasped, outraged,

 

“What!? Alexander! How could you do that? Why didn’t you just ask us w-”

 

“Would have given me a bunch of half truths and condescension and a horde of other useless crap that is a waste of time. We needed the information. We needed it to keep Max, my brother, YOUR youngest son, safe, and we didn’t have time for the sanctimonious arrogance and false outrage that would accompany your answer. This isn’t about your social standing or your crappy business practices or anything else like that. This is about Max.

 

This man sent criminals to YOUR house and had them rummage through your things to find any kind of blackmail material they could…and that’s one thing.

But they also purposefully let Max know they were in the house. They purposefully terrified him; let you know that they could get to him…

 

Everything about their actions says that they were intentionally terrifying him. They got his attention, they thrashed the house, shouted up the stairs so he could hear that they were coming closer…they tried to open his bedroom door…

 

They terrorized your FIFTEEN year old son.

 

This is not about you, not anymore…”

 

“Alexander, you cannot talk to us like this, like we are criminals. And you don’t even know that was what happened, just because that psychic of yours th-”

 

“That isn’t just what Magnus thinks…that is what the evidence shows. I have been on the force for well over a decade, I have been a detective for nine years; I have been head detective for nearly four years, and the people I am working with right now? They are without a doubt the best team I have ever seen. This isn’t some wild guess or crazy theory; this is not us grasping at straws and, despite what you think- what you are trying **_so_** hard to imply without actually saying- it is not me just trying to humor some guy I’m sleeping with:

 

This is _what_ happened, this is _why_ it happened and we need to get the man who orchestrated it and the people who carried it out, regardless of how uncomfortable it, or the people working it, may make you, so we can make sure Max is safe.”

 

 

Maryse shook her head, huffing faintly, giving him one of her standard disappointed looks,

 

“Now really that’s a bit harsh. This kind of treatment is uncalled for. Yo-”

 

Alec stood up, cutting her off mid sentence,

 

“No, you know what? Just stop. I am done listening to your excuses. I’m done listening to your justifications and condensation…the snide comments, the disappointed looks.

 

I am done trying to hide who I am because you don’t like it.

 

YOU screwed up. Because of _your_ actions, Max was put in danger. All me and my friends have done is try to help him, try to protect him… make him feel safe. And at _every_ turn you have been nothing but condescending, dismissive, and outright hostile.

 

You were so DAMN afraid that Max would turn out gay that you purposely kept him away from the few people he actually felt safe around.”

 

Robert shook his head, trying to explain,

 

“Alec that’s n-”

 

_But Alec wasn’t listening, this had just been too much, they’d went too far on this and he couldn’t just ignore this like all the rest of it…not when it was Max that had been hurt by it._

 

He plowed right ahead

 

“Yeah, it is true. Your obsession with appearance or image or whatever the hell you want to call it, your **_ignorance_** , caused _your_ son, who has already been through hell this week, even more pain. And the only reason you did it was because you were worried that if he spent time around us he would turn out gay.

 

He would turn out like me…

 

Because god forbid that happens, right?

 

Never mind the fact that he could have died this week…never mind that there where criminals in the house, alone with him. Never mind that he has slept all of two hours a night since it happened, because he keeps waking up with nightmares…

 

The absolute worst thing you can think of to happen to him is that he turns out like me…

 

Well, you know what?

 

For his sake, I hope he does.

 

I am happy.

 

I have a good job that I love, that gives me purpose, that allows me to help others and to do good.

 

I have siblings who love and support me. I have friends who I would trust with, not only my life, but the lives of any one of my siblings, because I know they would care what happens to them just as much as I do. I have support and acceptance and people who genuinely care what happens to me.

 

Even if that doesn’t include my parents;

 

I am still okay, and for Max’s sake, I hope he will be as well…”

 

“Alec, we ne-”

 

Alec shook his head

 

“Stop it.

 

Stop with the lies, or justifications, the reasoning’s. Stop the random, worthless excuses you use to make yourself feel better, make yourself feel that you are in the right, that you’re not being the selfish, sanctimonious, self serving, close minded bigots that you actually are.

 

Just stop.

 

I don’t care about any of that right now. I don’t care what you think of me, or my friends or gay people in general or any of the rest of it.

 

This Man sent criminals to your home, knowing you had a young teenager in the house. I need to know everything you know about him, and what you did that was so bad that he would purposely threaten your fifteen year old son.

 

Just tell me what you know, the entire truth, so I can find him and find the people he sent and make sure that Max is safe. That is the only thing that matters right now.”

 

Maryse and Robert look stricken; they glance between each other before looking back at Alec.

 

“Y-yes, of course. We’ll tell you anything we know.” Maryse said softly

 

He sighed,

 

“Okay…what can you tell me about Kazimir?”

 

“He was our biggest competition; we set up a deal with him for access to Xantos, one of his best businesses. There was a legal issue with the place and we brokered a deal that would allow us access in return for some extra coverage and assets that would allow the business to expand.

 

There was a stipulation in the contract that, if he failed to adequately show growth the majority share would transfer to us…he didn’t, so the transfer went through.”

 

“So you used a hidden loophole that allowed you to cut the guy out of his best business, and it didn’t occur to you that he would be a bit upset by that?”

 

Robert nodded

 

“Well, yes, he was for a while, but he is quite a wealthy man, he has a lot of businesses, the loss of one, even a fairly large one, wouldn’t really hurt him too much. We have seen him a few times since and he’s been fine.”

 

Alec raised his eyebrow,

 

“You have? How often have you seen him?”

 

“Umm…not that often. We run in the same circles, see each other at various social events and fundraisers.”

 

“So, when was the last time you saw him?”

 

Maryse thought for a moment,

 

“Actually, we saw him at the fundraiser the night of the break in.”

 

Alec startled, leaning closer,

 

“You did? How was he acting, anything unusual?”

 

They both looked at each other, before shaking their heads faintly,

 

“No, not really, he seemed fairly normal. We saw him a few times, made small talk; he seemed in a fairly good mood, there was nothing really unusual.” Robert offered, shrugging slightly

 

“You saw him a few times?”

 

Maryse nodded

 

“Yes, not too long after we arrived, once or twice throughout the evening, and just as we were getting ready to leave.”

 

Alec tilted his head,

 

“That seems a bit excessive…what did you talk about?”

 

“I don’t know really, nothing significant, just small talk… the weather, a few innocuous business deals, mutual friends, family, that kind of thing, just the usual.” She said with a shrug

 

Alec stilled, setting up straighter,

 

“You talked about your family? What exactly did you say about your family?”

 

They startled at the question, looking suddenly nervous,

 

“Umm...j-just the usual kind of thing-”

 

“Did he say anything about Max?”

 

They thought for a moment, nodding faintly,

 

“Y-yes…b-but that’s a normal thing to ask about. He asked after all of you. We talked about his family too, his son Wilson who is going to take over the family business, and his daughter Catharine who just started premed…it was just small talk…wasn’t it?” She asked, hesitantly

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“What EXACTLY did he say, did he ask? About Max?”

 

They both thought for a moment, looking a bit pale,

 

“I- he asked how he was doing in school, if he was in any kind of clubs, that kind of thing…it was all normal.”

 

Robert gasped faintly,

 

“What?”

 

“H-he, as we were leaving, he said it was nice to see us and to give all you his best…i-it at the time it just seemed like the usual platitude you’d say leaving, but…the way he said it…maybe it was off. He sounds like that sometimes, just an inflection…but, it- it almost seemed threatening…

 

But like I said he sometimes just sounds like that.”

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“I don’t think it was ‘just an inflection’ this time.”

 

“So, you re-”

 

Robert is cut off by a knock on the door, Officer Teagan coming in quietly,

 

“Umm…s-sorry to interrupt, Detective Lightwood, but Raphael called; he got some information from Quest Dynamics. He thinks he found who the men were that Kazimir had commit the break-in.  Me and sergeant Imari are heading out to pick them up…I thought you would like to know.

 

Also, Magnus is here, he said someone named Divya found the connection between Kazimir and the other break-ins, he was looking for you to go over it before we bring in Kazimir or the other two.”

 

Alec looked at him in surprise,

 

“That is really good news. Thank you Kevin, let me know when you get back with them. I think you’ll really like working with Maddie, she’s great, taught me a lot when I first joined the force. Thank you for all your help on this.”

 

He perked up, giving a slightly amazed smile, shaking his head

 

“Oh, t-thank you, really…I was happy to help.”

 

Alec smiled at him nodding

 

“And you have, a lot…you have been invaluable in this. I will definitely talk to Luke for you, the first chance I get.”

 

“Really?!” he asked almost breathless, nearly bouncing,

 

Alec smiled, nodding faintly,

 

“Yeah…I really think you’d be a good fit here.”

 

“Oh, thank you so much! I would love that! I’ll let you know as soon as we get back…thanks again!”

 

He said, turning quickly, rushing out of the room. Alec shook his head, smiling faintly, before turning back to his parents, instantly sobering.

 

“Thanks for your help; this will be a great asset in the interrogation. Thank you for your time.” he said, turning, moving for the door.

 

“A-Alec, wait…” Maryse said softly, standing up

 

He paused, turning back a bit,

 

“Yes?”

 

“You don’t really think that, do you? That we are disappointed in you? Th-what Max thought about what we were saying…that we ha-that we think so little of you? You don’t really believe that…r-right?”

 

He sighed, taking a deep breath, shaking his head faintly, before looking back at them,

 

“Yes…I do believe that.

 

You guys have been disappointed in me since I was sixteen and told you I was gay. You haven’t looked at me the same since, and you blame me for my siblings not being any straighter than I am. Max isn’t the only one who’s heard the disgust in your tone; he’s just thankfully never heard it about himself, and I truly hope he never does, because I would hate for him to have to feel that kind of pain.

 

  I have tried all this time to prove myself to you, to prove that I am the same, that I am okay, that I am not a failure, to get your approval. I have tried for nearly _twenty years_ , and it has never been enough.

 

 

 I have been close to hating myself for it; I have tried to hide it, walked on eggshells around you trying to keep from making it any worse, to keep from making you uncomfortable…

 

I am done with all that. I am just done.

 

 You are my parents, and I love you, nothing changes that, but I am not going to act as if my personal life is some deep dark secret, some great embarrassment. I am going to live my life, I am going to spend time with the people I care about and I am not going to act like they are anything less to me just to make you feel less uncomfortable.

 

I hope you can accept that, because I have tried, I really have, but I can’t give on this…I really can’t.”

 

He opens the door slipping out quietly…

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Name game  **
> 
> **Adrian: The Dark One**
> 
> **Kazimir- Keeper OR Destroyer Of Peace**
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so we’re moving now, making progress…also I love Raphael tormenting Raj, that was fun…
> 
> I figure Divya knows he’s just messing with Raj and it’s all in fun. I like the idea of her wanting Raphael to teach her how to do intimidate people
> 
> *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *-
> 
> Oh my god, I made myself cry again!
> 
> I think this story set a record for that for me
> 
> I know the last part went pretty emotional, but it kind of had to happen…if Alec is going to get over the stuff with his parents they all need to know where they stand.
> 
>  
> 
> I think this is the last super emotional part, we just have two more chapters, and I already have the 12th written _(FYI it is total, unadulterated fluff…After all the emotional stuff in this we all could use it)_
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> What do you think so far?
> 
>  


	11. All Actions Have Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** CHAPTER NOW COMPLETE!!!! **
> 
> The case is cracked…they find out just how badly it could have been
> 
> Maryse and Robert have a few realizations…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this is way later than I anticipated, but I had to reread it a few times to be sure it was right…And it turned out WAY longer than I thought…but I like it anyhow.

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

 “Okay, they are on their way in with the suspects now. Aaron Sterling and Galvin Quincy. From what Raphael found, they have been employed legitimately by Quest, for the past three years…well, kind of. They are employed as ‘Corporate Integrity Consultants’, which is about as vague a description as you could get. On the books they are kind of a ‘risk assessment’, they go through perspective deals assessing whether or not it is on the up and up…

 

 _However_ , When Raph found their names he sent them to Divya and Raj. It looks as if, whenever one of Kazimir’s deals turned, each time someone double crossed him, there would be a sizable payment in both their accounts. It was paid anonymously, and routed through about five different offshore accounts, but Raj was actually able to find a way to link them back to Quest Dynamics.

 

 Within a few months of the payments, the lives of the people who double crossed him are thrown into turmoil. Neither of them have any criminal records so to speak. Quincy had a few collars when he was a teen, but the records are sealed. Raph looked into what he could find from news reports and the like at the time and he thinks they were for hacking and electronic fraud. Sterling doesn’t have ANY record, not so much as a parking ticket.

 

However, looking at his known locations he has been in fairly close proximity to quite a few high profile robberies, including the disappearance of the Mystic Waters Diamond that was stolen from a private collector in 2010. He was actually questioned on that, but just as a witness. Also, the 2014 theft of a very rare illuminated manuscript from 1340, and the Heart of Aphrodite which was stolen from the National Museum in Athens.

 

Nothing is proven, but he can be placed in close proximity to nearly a dozen high profile thefts, and that’s just what we can actually find. There is no telling just how many he may have actually committed. It is unclear why someone with that kind of skill set would have to stoop to working for a person like Kazimir, but it is a good place to start.” Magnus finished with a slight shrug

 

They were in the observation room, awaiting the arrival of the two suspects. Alec was restless, pacing the floor.

 

_They were so close…_

They knew who did it; they just had to prove it.

 

Simon was talking with Raphael, Raj and Divya, gathering the information he could for Kazimir, but they were waiting for that until they had everything. The man was well connected and had a team of lawyers, they didn’t want any doubt, any way he could weasel out of it.

 

Alec had asked Simon if he wanted to handle the interview, but he had said for Alec to, he had far more experience and, while he appreciated the offer, this was just too important. He was happy with getting the information ready for when they brought in Kazimir.

 

Once again Alec was truly amazed at how far the younger detective had come. He really was turning into one of the best detectives he had every worked with.

 

That, combined with Raphaels…whatever it was he’d done (That Alec kind of thinks it really is best he didn’t know all the details) as well as Magnus’s…well, Magnus-ing, he really thought there was nothing they couldn’t solve.

 

He shook his head slightly, coming out of his thoughts, turning back to Magnus.

 

 “Thank you, that will help a lot…neither of them have anything violent in their histories?” Alec asked, hesitantly

 

 Magnus shook his head, rather relieved,

 

“No, not even a hint; I checked thoroughly, everything we could find. Everything I see says they are highly skilled thieves and hackers respectively. Both skill sets are highly intellectual, intuitive. They depend on tact, cunning and ingenuity. I am not saying it is _impossible_ that they are violent, but it would be highly unlikely with their backgrounds.

 

Both fields attract those who like the thrill of outsmarting others. Much of the time it’s a matter of showing off their skills as much as what they are doing. It is an intellectual pursuit, a challenge, a way of proving their superiority and cleverness. For someone like that, stooping to something as crass as physical violence would be admitting you couldn’t accomplish it any other way.”

 

 Alec breathed a sigh of relief…nodding, still pacing. Magnus gave him a gentle smile. He reached out, catching Alec’s arm, stopping him. He slid his hand down his arm, taking his hand, intertwining their fingers, tugging him a bit closer.

 

 “Sweetheart, we have this. They will be here soon, we will know all of the details…in the meantime Max is safe, he is over at Isaac’s with Kasey and Billie. He is surrounded by his friends who are nothing but caring and supportive. He is safe, and this is nearly over.” He assured, tugged Alec close.

 

Alec followed automatically, slipping his arm around Magnus, Magnus let go of his hand, sliding his arms around Alec, pulling him in closer, giving a soft sigh.

Alec took a couple deep steadying breaths, hugging him tight for a few moments, before pulling back slightly.

 

 “Thank you Magnus, so much...”

 

 Magnus gave him a gentle, affectionate smile,

 

 “Sweetheart, you don’t have to thank me; I’d do anything to help you, you know that.”

 

 “Y-yeah…I know. T-this though…I don’t think I’d of been able to handle this week without you.”

 

 “I know this case has been s-”

 

 Alec shook his head

 

 “Not just the case; _everything_. Max being in danger, me spiraling about it, him coming out, the confrontation with my parents, the way they were acting during the case…I-god, Magnus, if it wasn’t for you, I really don’t know how I’d of gotten through all of it.”

 

 Magnus looked down slightly, giving a faint sigh,

 

 “I believe it may have been easier for you if they hadn’t met me…I know that was the catalyst for th-”

 

 Alec cut him off, reaching up, brushing lightly against his jaw, gently urging him to look back up. He caught Magnus’s eye, shaking his head firmly.

 

 “ _No_ …What they said, what they did, none of that was your fault. I don’t want you to think that, even for a second. They have been acting like that from the day I came out. They’d get suspicious of any guy I ever had around, always assuming something was going on. It wasn’t about you-”

 

 “Perhaps… but with me showing up looking like that i-”

 

 “You looked gorgeous… and it wouldn’t have mattered what you were wearing, they would have thought that regardless. They do that all the time, and I’d always blow it off, ignore it, let it slide, like all the rest of the small, stupid, ultimately innocuous slights and homophobic little ‘things’.

 

It’s never anything outright hateful, not the horrible names or the bald face hate speech, I don’t think I’ve ever heard them outright say the words, and they actually seem offended by it when someone does, but it may as well be. It all means the same, they may not say the words, but when they act like that, it’s what I’d hear…

 

It went on FAR too long, no way it should’ve taken me nearly twenty years to confront them about it.” he said shaking his head

 

 Magnus startled slightly,

 

 “You did?”

 

 Alec took a deep breath, nodding,

 

 “W-when? Where? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

 “J-just now…before I came to find you…I was interviewing them, trying to remain professional, and my mom started in on the disappointed looks…a-and I just had enough. I told them everything; how wrong they were with handling this case, how much their actions hurt Max, have hurt me…what it’s felt like all these years, all of it. I-I hadn’t meant to…hadn’t planned it, but I really am glad I did. It needed to be said.”

 

  _Magnus was shocked, he knew how much their actions hurt Alexander, but he didn’t think the man would actually confront them on it._

 

 “How did they take it?”

 

 Alec shrugged

 

 “I really don’t know. The way they acted, they had no idea how they were acting was so hurtful. They were shocked; they didn’t seem to get mad or defensive, so that’s something…maybe…I really don’t know, honestly.” He finished, shaking his head.

 

 Magnus moved closer, reaching over, once again, taking his hand, entangling their fingers.

 

 “It really needed to be done…I do believe it will be for the best.”

 

 Alec nodded, tugging him closer

 

 “Me too.”

 

 Magnus slipped closer, reaching up, brushing a bit of Alec’s hair away from his face. Alec gave a soft sigh, closing his eyes, leaning into the touch. Magnus’s breath caught, his heartbeat picked up. He slid his hand back around Alec’s neck, tugging him down, just a bit.

 

Alec went easily, leaning down, brushing his lips softly against Magnus’s, just the faintest touch. Magnus gasped slightly, tugging him in closer, giving a soft wimper, pulling Alec into a slow, intense kiss. Alec gave a faint moan, winding his arms around Magnus, pulling him flush against him, deepening the kiss.

 

Magnus sighed happily, humming. He slid his hand up from Alec’s neck, tangling in his hair, tugging him in slightly. Alec moaned louder, pulling him in flush against him. Magnus’s heart rate skyrocketed, he gasped, nipping lightly at Alec’s lower lip, before eagerly deepening the kiss again.

 

 “Hey guys, we- Oh! Uh…Sorry” Kevin startled, blushing fiercely when he caught sight of them, quickly averting his eyes, awkwardly.

 

 They quickly parted, blushing brightly,

 

 “Sorry! I-I should have knocked…I would’ve usually, I-I just really wanted to tell you and you said to find you as soon as we got back an-”

 

 “Darling, it’s fine…what were you going to tell us?” Magnus cut him off, pulling himself together first…Alec was still blushing, glancing in the two way mirror trying to fix his hair, straightening his jacket that seemed a bit rumpled…

 

Magnus shook his head affectionately before turning back to Officer Teagan; the poor guy looked beyond flustered. He glanced back at Magnus hesitantly, still blushing brilliantly; Magnus gave him an encouraging smile, motioning for him to continue.

 

 “W-we found Sterling and Quincy…Sergeant Imari is putting them in the interrogation room right there any minute. I just wanted to let you know.”

 

 Alec nodded gratefully, looking once more like the picture of professionalism.

 

 “That’s great, thank you again Kevin for all your help.”

 

 He nodded quickly, still blushing faintly,

 

 “Sure, like I said, I was happy to help…Sorry about interrupting I kn-”

 

 The door to the other room opened, Maddie lead in the two men, settling them in the room before leaving herself.  Alec waved Kevin off, distractedly, already looking through the glass, sizing up the two men.

 

 “Don’t worry about it…you’re fine. Do you want to say and observe the interview?”

 

 He seemed to startle, instantly perking up,

 

 “Really?! Yeah, t-that would be amazing! Thank you so much!”

 

 Alec nodded before turning back to Magnus,

 

 “What can you tell me about them?”

 

  _This…this was one of Alec’s favorite things about working with Magnus._

 

 Magnus turned, gazing through the glass. Instantly he seemed to shift, all business. He slowly walked the floor, gazing in from every angle, tilting his head slowly, looking over the two men, cataloging, taking in every detail. His gaze was sharp, piercing…

 

 It made Alec’s heart race.

 

 Alec knew this…had seen it many times, it always fascinated him. He saw it the first case they’d worked together, when Magnus was confronting their suspect. It had amazed him then, stunned him, leaving him shocked, astounded and nearly breathless…it had the same effect now… Of course it did,

 

_It was Magnus…_

 

 This was when he really saw the man, saw everything, all the parts that were so often hidden behind the beautiful trappings, shimmer and brilliant colors…

 

The man was gorgeous, to be sure…utterly breathtaking, but like this?

 

_He was mesmerizing._

 

 Magnus started, quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself...

 

“They are quite close...more than friends, but it is entirely platonic. They consider each other family, it is quite similar to Raphael and I, only more so. They are, literally, the only family either of them has ever really had, the only stable connection they have ever experienced.

 

They have been together most of their lives, grew up in the foster system, in children’s homes.  That is where they met, when they were quite young. Sterling is two years older; he instantly took to Quincy, protecting the younger boy. Quincy had a host of problems growing up; social issues…nothing violent, he just has trouble interacting with people, gauging emotions, and proper behavior in social situations; people tend to baffle him, make him nervous.

 

He began spending time at the local library as it was free, and the people there where quiet, and left him alone. He took to computers at an early age, finding he had a knack for it. He excelled at problem solving and his IQ is actually exceptionally high. He is not a social person, and tends to have anxiety when faced with crowds or highly aggressive people.

 

 He doesn't get social cues... he is a bit naive, a bit too trusting, he's somewhat superstitious as well…actually both of them are to an extent, though Sterling is a bit more grounded. He has a good heart; I do not think he would purposefully hurt someone.

 

His computer skills were a way he could impress others. I do believe he started out using them simply to get by, skimming a bit here or there. However, when he found that they could gain him acceptance and admiration from others, he begin taking assignments, jobs. It was a way for him to feel accepted, like he belonged, was needed. 

 

 Sterling is the opposite. He is confident, bordering on arrogant. He knows how good he is, and has no problem letting others know it as well. He is quite skilled at working people, he isn't just a thief, he's a con artist, a very accomplished one. While he isn't as intellectually gifted as Quincy he is still quite intelligent and extremely street smart. He is nowhere near as trusting as Quincy, and feels it is his responsibility to protect the younger man.

 

 Sterling has been looking out for Quincy almost since they met, and that is about the only true relationship in his life, the only thing he truly cares about. Neither of them is violent, and they'd both typically find working for someone like Kazimir totally beneath them. 

 

My guess is that Kazimir has something on Quincy. He threatened him; that is what got them into this. They don't want to work for him; they didn't feel they had a choice.

 

I think we need to focus on Sterling, he is the strongest of the two. If you go at Quincy, Sterling will automatically go on the offensive; he will totally shut down and be uncooperative. Targeting Quincy is what Kazimir is doing…we do not want him to associate us with him…we are the opposite, the alternative. A way out.

 

 I do believe we could turn them... I've no doubt Sterling would be only too happy to take Kazimir down... he despises having someone have this kind of hold over him, this kind of power.

 

I think he has all the information we could ever need on the man, ready to go the second he could get himself and Quincy clear, he just has not had the chance…

 

I do believe we should give it to him.”

 

 Alec nodded consideringly,

 

 “If it’s like you said, I think we may be able to work that. I want to know why they changed things so much on this, though. Why the staged break in. Why they purposefully scared Max…”

 

 Magnus shook his head,

 

 “I do not know that yet…you will have to ask them…”

 

“You mean WE will have to ask them.” Alec corrected, glancing over at him,

 

 Magnus turned to him, tilting his head curiously,

 

 “You want me in there with you?”

 

 Alec nodded,

 

“Yes. I need to know if what they’re saying is true, you could tell that quicker and more accurately than anyone else. We could get comms and you just feed me the answers, but…I honestly think this would work better.”

 

Magnus smirked, raising an eyebrow,

 

 “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that they are both fairly superstitious and the presence of a psychic would likely scare the hell out of them, would it?”

 

 Alec shrugged noncommittally

 

 “Hmmm….hadn‘t thought about that.”

 

 “Of course you didn’t, darling.”

 

 “Nope, I just thought it would be more convenient. Now that you mention it though…that probably would throw them off, making sure they gave straight answers, fewer lies. Good idea, Magnus.”

 

 Magnus gave a faint chuckle, shaking his head,

 

 “Thank you, sweetheart. Do you want me to play it up…you know, _really_ freak them out?”

 

 Alec turned to him, giving a surprised, somewhat hopeful look,

 

 “Do you mind?”

 

 Magnus gave a rather harsh laugh, quirking his eyebrow,

 

 “Sweetheart, _of course I don’t mind!_

 

Their backgrounds are tragic and I do empathize. However, these two men purposefully terrified someone I care about very much. Because of them he has had nightmares for nearly a week and is still afraid to be alone for long in his own home. I feel for them, and I truly think they felt they didn’t ultimately have a choice…

 

Nevertheless, I saw how terrified Max was that night. I saw how terrified YOU were that night, and I know all the things that are _still_ going through your mind as to what it could have been.

 

 Empathy or not, I am MORE than okay with them getting a little bit of that back.”

 

 Alec huffed out a surprised, somewhat relieved laugh, nodding, moving towards the door,

 

 “Okay then, ready?”

 

 Magnus moved over to him, sliding up close, giving a firm nod, along with a smirk that was downright dangerous. He reached smoothly past Alec, turning the doorknob, pulling it open with a bit of a flourish, 

 

 “Absolutely, my darling detective… after you.”

 

 Alec chuckled slightly, slipping past Magnus, far closer than necessary, catching his hand for barely a moment, squeezing lightly before letting go and heading out the door. Magnus followed, shaking his head faintly, pulling the door shut behind him.

 

 Kevin fumbled, nearly tripping over his own feet in his rush to get closer to the mirror to get the best view possible…

_He wouldn’t miss this for the world._

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Sterling and Quincy looked up curiously as Alec entered the room, followed closely by Magnus. Alec took the seat opposite the suspects. Magnus settled in next to him, leaning almost casually against the chair. He folded his arms, tilting his head, quick, sharp gaze sliding over the two men silently, clearly taking in every detail, before flashing a slight, somewhat disconcerting smirk. He did not say a word.

 

 “Good afternoon Mr. Sterling, Mr. Quincy. As I am sure the arresting officers told you why you were being brought in, why don’t we just get started.” Alec began in a polite, professional tone.

 

 Sterling gave a faint shrug, and a slight shake of his head, leaning forward; eyes slightly wide, hands clasped…a perfect picture of sincerity.

 

 “Detecti-”

 

 “You are lying…” Magnus interrupted, in a soft, oddly disquieting tone,

 

 He startled faintly, refocusing on Magnus,

 

 “What? No I wasn’t…I hadn’t even said anything yet.”

 

 Magnus shrugged dismissively,

 

 “It does not matter what you were going to say, it was not the truth, so it was not worth hearing.”

 

 “It wa-”

 

 “You were going to say that this was all a big mistake, a misunderstanding. You are professionals; good, upstanding citizens. You work a legitimate, corporate job, you pay your taxes…you don’t have so much as a parking ticket.

 

 You two border on boring, mundane, even. You cannot imagine where anyone would get the crazy idea you were anything else…it simply must be some bizarre error, correct?”

 

They glanced at each other nervously before cautiously turning their attention back to him,

 

Sterling nodded faintly

 

 Alec had to hide a faint smile,

 

  _Judging by their reactions Magnus had nailed it, probably nearly word for word._

 

 Magnus gave a dismissive wave,

 

 “As I said; you were lying, you know it, and we know it…let’s move on, shall we?”

 

 “Uhh…w-what do y-…how d-… _Who are you?_ You’re not a detective…”

 

 Alec leaned forward, raising an eyebrow,

 

 “Actually, Mr. Sterling, you’re wrong…he **_is_** a detective, only he is quite a bit more than that.

 

This is Magnus; he works with our department as a consultant. He has his own private detective agency, quite successful. We call him in on particularly difficult cases. He is _amazingly_ effective; having him on a case seems to be a guaranteed closure…it really is quite astounding.”

 

They were looking a bit more nervous, obviously glancing over the unusual looking man, trying to figure him out.

 

 He was wearing an _exceedingly_ expensive, brilliant red shirt with some intricate, shimmering black design, three buttons left undone. He was absolutely adorned with jewelry, multiple rings and necklaces catching in the light, glittering distractingly, as well as a silver cuff on one ear, his nails were a deep blood red.

 

His hair was rather haphazard, and streaked with a bold red that stood out in stark contrast to the jet black color of the rest.

 

The man’s disconcertingly sharp, deep brown eyes were rimmed with dramatic black winged eyeliner and seemed to have a faint bit of shimmering eyeshadow accentuating them, making them stand out all the more. There was a slight iridescence to his cheeks and lips as well.

 

  _There was no way this guy was a regular detective…even a private one…_

 

_So what the hell **was** he?_

 

“Umm…w-what kind of consultant are you?” Quincy asked, somewhat nervously, the first he’d said during the interview.

 

 Magnus flashed a sharp smirk,

 

 “I am a psychic.”

 

 They both startled slightly, trying to subtlety move back a bit,

 

 “The SBPD has a psychic working with them?” Sterling asked, sounding shocked, and more than a bit concerned, casting an anxious glance between the two men.

 

 Alec shook his head faintly,

 

 “Not technically; as I said he has his own agency, works his own cases. We just call him in when we really need his help, when we are really having trouble breaking a case…Well, usually…”

 

 Quincy looks worried, he moves a bit closer to Sterling, glancing between the two men.

 

 “U-usually?”

 

 Alec gives a faint nod

 

 “Yes…Generally the chief would be the one to call Magnus in on a case, but in this one I actually asked him, as a personal favor.”

 

 He shifted his gaze to Magnus,

 

 “Which I greatly appreciate.” he added, softly

 

 Magnus glanced over at him, giving an affectionate smile; he rested his hand on Alec’s shoulder,

 

 “It is no trouble…Anything for you, my darling detective.” he said tenderly

 

 Alec reached up squeezing his hand slightly before turning his focus back to the men on the other side of the table.

 

 They now looked nearly terrified,

 “W-w-what…why would you call a psychic in on a case if it’s not necessary? Why was it so important?”

 

 Alec tilted his head, flashing a slight not-really-smile,

 

 “Because this case is very personal for me. _Oh_ , I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself,”

 

 He leaned forward a bit more, shifting his gaze between the two men, dropping the facsimile of a smile, expression going sharp, tone flat.

 

 “Alec Lightwood; Head detective of the SBPD. It was my parent’s home that you broke into, and my baby brother that you terrified.”

 

 They both paled, Quincy looked nearly sick…Sterling wasn’t much better. It was clear they had no clue.

 

 “I-I don-”

 

 “You are lying again.” Magnus cut him off

 

 Sterling snapped his gaze back to Magnus, glancing between the two, before shaking his head, clearly off and not sure how to proceed,

 

 “As I already said, this is my family…any other case I’d be much more patient, much more willing to work subtlety, play nice and wait for you to trip up. But I know it was you, I have it from a source that I trust implicitly, at times more than I’d trust myself.

 

 You two did it. You broke into MY parents’ home, rifled through their things, looking for anything you could use against them; and I get that, to a certain extent. They screwed over your boss; he wanted a way to get back at them. It’s not legal, but it’s just business… with the way they run things I’m actually surprised it hasn’t happened sooner.

 

But you didn’t just do your usual sneak in and gather info thing. You came into the home when my baby brother was alone. You were in there for over an hour alone with him. You purposefully broke something to get his attention…

 

 _Purposefully_ let him know you were there. You did it again, thrashing the house. You made as much noise as possible going up the stairs, letting him know that you were getting closer. You were RIGHT outside his bedroom door…you tried to OPEN his bedroom door.

 

You purposefully terrorized MY baby brother.

 

 I really couldn’t care less about the whole blackmail thing; I don’t give a damn about that right now. Because of you my brother hasn’t been able to sleep more than two hours a night since it happened; he keeps waking up with nightmares. He is not the only one.

 

We both know damn good and well you two are far more skilled than that, you could have done it and no one would have ever even been the wiser. You’ve done it several times in the past. It is nothing to you.

 

So why did you change it here? Why did you purposefully terrorize an innocent, fifteen year old kid?

 

 Why did you terrorize My baby brother?” he finished, voice going flat, gaze firmly fixed on Sterling,

 

 “We th-”

 

  _“Because it was the only way to keep anything worse from happening!”_ Quincy blurted, cutting off Sterling.

 

 Alec set up straight, looking between them,

 

 “What do you mean?” Alec asked in a somewhat strained tone, leaning closer to Magnus

 

Magnus slipped closer still, reaching over resting his hand on Alec’s shoulder,

 

 Sterling looked over at his partner, widening his eyes slightly.

 

Quincy shook his head,

 

 “No, Aaron… it is his family…we need to tell them, they need to know.”

 

 Magnus tilted his head, gaze going sharp,

 

 “Kazimir was not the one who thought to stage the robbery…that was you. The Henderson’s are your neighbors. You heard of the break in and remembered hearing about something remarkably similar a few weeks ago. The pattern would jump out at you, being a thief yourself you tend to keep an ear out for anything interesting in that field.

 

It was your idea to copy them, make the scene appear like the others…”

 

Sterling nodded, somewhat disconcerted by the details

 

 “Yeah…It was my idea,” he said before turning his focus to Alec leaning forward

 

 “B-but it wasn’t because we wanted to scare the kid…w-we wanted to warn him…warn them, so they’d be on the lookout.”

 

 Alec got a cold chill,

 

 “Why…what was Kazimir planning?”

 

 The other two shared a look, before turning back to Magnus and Alec, almost apologetically.

 

 “When your parents duped him, Kazimir was pissed…he was madder than I’ve ever seen him. Xantos wasn’t just his most lucrative business, it was his first one. It was the business he was most proud of, that he cared about the most.”

 

 Magnus gasped slightly, leaning closer to Alec, sliding his hand over, onto the other shoulder, so he nearly had his arm around the other man, he squeezed gently, trying to ground him.

 

 “Kazimir decided that if something he cared about was taken away, then something of theirs should be as well.”

 

 Alec shook his head, leaning closer to Magnus,

 

 “B-but why the staged break in?” He asked, quietly

 

 Quincy glanced over at Sterling before leaning forward, shaking his head slightly.

 

“Because it was the only way we could think of to let them know to be on guard.

 

Kazimir wanted to send someone else after the kid. He wasn’t going to do it till after we got whatever we could, but for him destroying a business or a legal issue just wasn’t enough payback for what they’d done to him. He wanted them to really suffer.

 

I don’t know who he was planning to send, I know he has three men on his payroll that are fine with an assignment like that. He’s done it before, but that was long before we started working for him.

 

I know they’ve started a few fires at rival’s places, and at least two were run off the road and ended up in the hospital. Those are just the ones in this past year. W-with what we are able to dig up it is usually enough for him to feel that he had payback, but with Xantos…it was different. W-we even offered to plant something, frame them for something…but he wouldn’t back down. As soon as we got the info for him, he was sending in someone else.” he trailed off shaking his head, looking pleadingly at Alec,

 

 “I am sorry your brother was so frightened, but we just didn’t know what else to do. We were there, going through everything trying to dig up whatever we could, I was really hoping we could find SOMETHING that he might find as good enough punishment, but we turned up nothing…they use every loophole and trick in the book, but everything they do IS technically legal.

 

 We couldn’t go back to him with nothing, leaving a helpless kid in the balance. We couldn’t think of a way out.

 

 Then Aaron remembered seeing about those other break ins…he’d realized the pattern right off, he was kind of laughing, trying to see how long it’d take you guys to put it together.

 

We got the idea that if the kid heard us, saw us, then he’d call the cops, report the break in. we tried to make it as similar to the other cases as we could, we made so much noise in hopes that he’d call it in.

 

Kazimir didn’t know exactly WHEN we were going over. We thought that if we made it seem like the kid just stumbled onto us and called the cops before we got a chance to really look for info, then he’d buy it.

 

He couldn’t expect us to hang around after the cops were there, or go back during the case. And Kazimir couldn’t really target someone who was part of an ongoing investigation…it would draw too much attention.

 

We thought that would buy some time. We didn’t really know what else to do after that, but it gave us some time to figure something out.”

 

 Sterling nodded, glancing between both of them,

 

 “I am sorry your brother was so frightened, but, at the time it was the only way we could think of to keep him safe.”

 

 “They are telling the truth.” Magnus said softly, squeezing his shoulder once more, looking over Alec carefully,

 

 “Are you alright?”

 

 Alec closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, nodding faintly,

 

 “Y-yeah…” he said softly

 

 Magnus looked over at the other two men,

 

 “Thank you for trying to do the right thing. I know in doing so you likely put your own personal safety in jeopardy.”

 

 Quincy tilted his head, seemingly confused by the apparent surprise,

 

 “We h-had to…he’s just a kid.”

 

 Magnus gave him a slight smile, nodding,

 

 “It is greatly appreciated. We would like to help you two as well.”

 

 They seemed to startle slightly,

 

 “You would? Why?” Sterling asked, looking the two over once more, trying to find their angle.

 

 Alec nodded, somewhat shakily, still thrown by the news, but better…Magnus gave him a concerned look before turning his focus back to Sterling and Quincy, continuing on until Alec was ready to pick it back up.

 

“We know that you do not want to work for Kazimir.

 

 He has something on you, Galvin…I do not believe you would ever do anything so terrible to justify this, so I am assuming that Kazimir hired you for a job, you took it, not thinking much of it. During your part of the plan he had someone else working another angle…in that part something went sideways and I believe, someone was hurt, possibly killed.

 

They got out and Kazimir said that he had proof that you were there, that he could make it so the crime fell entirely on you. Neither of you knew how to get out of it, and he has been blackmailing you into working for him ever since.

 

You hate it, but you do it because you cannot find a way out and you had started to believe that, at least with what you could find, Kazimir would not be physically hurting anyone anymore.

 

Even though what you were doing was a crime, and you were working for a villain, to you, if it was keeping people safe, it was worth it.”

 

 They both stared at him in shock, nodding frantically,

 

 “Yes! That, that is exactly what happened…what’s been happening…y-you really believe us? God, we never thought anyone would believe us! We talked about trying to go to the cops but it’d of been between the word of us and Kazimir.

 

Two nobodies against one of the richest, most powerful men in the state. No one would have believed us, and I’ve no doubt that, by now, Kazimir has his own files on us…though I doubt even half of it would be true, he’d have enough ‘proof’ that we’d both spend the rest of our lives in prison.”

 

 Alec set up straighter, seemingly pulling himself together; he took a deep breath, nodding faintly

 

 “From what you told me Kazimir could be on the hook for dozens of crimes-”

 

 “I have detailed info linking him to two hundred and seventy eight different cases, from fraud, blackmail and bribery all the way up to murder, and spanning twelve different states and six countries.” Sterling interjected, sitting up straight

 

 Alec and Magnus both stared, shocked

 

“And you can prove them?”

 

 He huffed slightly,

 

 “If I could prove them I would have sent them to the police a year ago and we’d of skipped town. No I can’t absolutely prove them; I don’t have the resources for that. But you do.”

 

Alec nodded consideringly,

 

 “If we could work a deal where you two could go into witness protection, would you be willing to hand the information over, and testify against him, if necessary? We could find a way to do it anonymously if you want so he wouldn’t kn-”

 

 Sterling gave a harsh laugh, shaking his head,

 

 “ _Oh hell no!_ I want him to know exactly who turned him in, exactly who brought him down. That bastard has been jerking us around for four years. I will give you the information, if you can prove it, damn right I’ll be there to testify against him.”

 

 Quincy nodded fervently,

 

 “So will I…It was my fault that we were in this mess in the first place. I should never have taken the job. It was my mistake that started this all.”

 

 Sterling shook his head, glancing over at his partner,

 

 “No it wasn’t. You trusted the wrong person; you thought you were helping someone right a wrong. You are a good person and someone took advantage of that. That’s not on you, it’s on them.” He finished giving the other man a reassuring smile before turning back to Alec and Magnus,

 

 “We’re in, whatever you need to bring him down.”

 

 Alec nodded determinedly

 

 “Okay…let’s get started”

 

##  _ Four Hours Later _

 

Alec shook his head, smiling faintly as they watched the FBI lead Kazimir away in cuffs. As the door to the station opened he saw the flashes from the various camera crews that have somehow been tipped off…though he had no idea how _(Raphael)._

Apparently, an extremely wealthy, high powered, influential business man being arrested for everything from bribery and extortion to murder was kind of a big deal.

 

 He sighed, shaking his head, leaning back against his desk, next to Magnus, who was perched in his usual spot. He leaned over bumping his shoulder against his lightly, catching his attention.

 

 Magnus glanced over at him, giving a warm smile, leaning closer, slipping his arm around Alec’s waist,

 

 “How was Max when you called him?”

 

 “He was good; relieved it’s all over, for sure this time. I told him tomorrow I’d be over to install the new security system. I think it’ll help him a lot.”

 

 Magnus nodded,

 

 “He is not the only one.”

 

 Alec hummed, nodding faintly. He finally felt like he could breathe, for the first time since their conversation with Sterling and Quincy. The FBI had brokered a deal for full immunity in return for their cooperation with the case against Kazimir.

 

After the trial they’d be put into witness protection. Get to start a new life, with a clean slate.

 

He was actually relieved. They really didn’t seem like bad men, just like they’d had a lot of bad breaks. He hoped wherever they ended up, it would go better for them.

 

 Alec startled faintly when he felt Magnus nudge his shoulder again; he glanced over, coming out of his thoughts,

 

 “Hmm?” 

 

 Magnus gave a bit of a warm chuckle raising his eyebrow,

 

  _Uh oh…that was his mischievous look, that tended to make his heart rate speed up…and not in the usual ‘Magnus heart racing’ kinda way…_

_That look usually meant Alec was going to be embarrassed, and blushing in a matter of seconds…about thirty usually, he’s actually counted before._

 

 “What?” He asked, resigned, sighing slightly,

 

Magnus smirked, raising his eyebrow,

 

 “So…I looked gorgeous?” he asked cheekily

 

 Alec huffed, glancing away, blushing,

 

  _Apparently this time it wasn’t even gonna take five seconds…that may be a record_

 

 “…y-you remember that? Huh”

 

 Magnus chuckled, nodding quickly

 

 “Oh yes…most definitely”

 

 Alec rolled his eyes, blushing brighter

 

  _There was no point in trying to deny it, he’s found if he just leans into the embarrassment he can get past it much faster_ ,

 

 “Oh come on, you know you did…you _always_ do, not like that’s news. I mean, come on, did you see poor Kevin when he saw you?”

 

 Magnus laughed brightly, leaning closer, with a faint nod,

 

 “Yes…but I do believe that was just his shock at getting to meet one more of his heroes…his _second_ favorite at least.”

 

 Alec shook his head, blushing brighter still,

 

 “I’m no-”

 

 “ _Oh, please!_ He was gushing over you! I’m surprised he didn’t faint or ask for your autograph.”

 

 Alec snickered,

 

 “Yeah, okay…that was kind of weird. Apparently we have a fan club?” he finished shaking his head at the absurdity of it

 

 Magnus shrugged nonchalantly,

 

 “Well of course darling, we are amazing together…it was just a matter of time until people took notice. You might have more fans at this point than Jace…not that that’s much of a benchmark…but it would be quite fun to tell him.”

 

 Alec chuckled, surprised, smirking a bit…

 

  _Oh…that’s the playful smirk…_

 

 Magnus glanced away; trying to hide his own sudden blushing,

 

  _…really that smirk should be illegal… how was he supposed to concentrate on anything when Alexander gave him that look?_

 

 He drifted closer,

 

 “What is it, darling?”

 

Alec chuckled again, raising his eyebrow,

 

 “We **_really_** need to get Kevin on here…can you imagine Jace’s reaction when he starts talking about us?”

 

 Magnus gave a surprised, delighted laugh, shaking his head,

 

 “Alexander! That is terrible! _I love it_ , we will talk to Luke tomorrow. I am certain we could convince him.”

 

 Alec nodded eagerly.

 

“That would b-”

 

 “Alec?”

 

 He startled at the soft, somewhat shaky voice, glancing over. His parents are standing there. He hadn’t even heard them arrive. Looking over them he feels a pang of sympathy, even after everything this week.

 

They’re both pale, looking nearly ill.

 

 “Hey, when did you two get here? You didn’t have to come down tonight…I just wanted to leave a message and let you know it was done.”

 

 Robert nodded faintly,

 

 “We got your message; we came right over to find out exactly what happened.” He paused, shaking his head

 

 Maryse nodded, continuing,

 

 “W-we couldn’t find you, I guess it was when you were in with those two and the FBI. We found your partner, and asked him. He told us some of it…w-we had trouble believing it, your Chief Garroway then decided to show us the tape of the interview.”

 

 Magnus inhaled sharply, he begins to pull away from Alec, subtlety, but Alec tightened his grip, stopping him.

 

 “Sorry…that was a rather harsh way for you to find out all the details. I was going to sit down with you and explain everything tomorrow, when everything was solidified.” He said shaking his head,

 

 “Are you two alright?” Magnus asked, gently,

 

 They seemed to startle at his question, as well as the concern and sincerity in his voice.

 

 Robert nodded hesitantly,

 

 “Y-yes… we are. Thank you for asking.” he paused for a moment, silently debating before continuing.

 

 “And thank you for all your help.”

 

 Magnus gave a surprised smile, tilting his head,

 

 “You meant that.” he said softly

 

 The couple seemed thrown by that, exchanging rather nervous looks before looking back at him,

 

 “Y-yes…he did. We both do.” Maryse added somewhat anxiously, gaze flicking over to Alec before returning to Magnus.

 

 “That was also the truth.” Magnus added with a gentle smile,

 

 They seemed to get more anxious,

 

 “Umm…that’s a bit…”

 

 “Disconcerting? I realize, but in this case it was quite necessary, I wanted Alexander to know.” he said, turning to face Alec,

 

 Alec nodded, giving him a smile,

 

 “I knew it was.”

 

 Both Maryse and Robert seemed to relax, faintly, before turning their attention back to their son.

 

 “Alec…We are so sorry we have been treating you so unfairly. We truly had no idea…had no idea it hurt you so much…that you thought that.

 

We did put more pressure on you growing up, but that was because you always seemed like you could handle it, you were always the strongest willed.

 

 Jace and Isabelle would shout and throw fits to get what they wanted, act out, make a scene, but you never did. You didn’t argue, you would state what it was you were doing, why you were doing it, and, if we couldn’t provide a valid counter to it, you would do it.

 

 You were the oldest, always the most mature, you always set an example for the younger children, protected them, they looked up to you, nearly idolized you growing up. When they came out as well, just a few years after you…w-we were just at a loss. We simply didn’t know how to handle it;

 

It was something that we never expected.

 

 But we never hated you…not for a second, we could never do that. And we were never disappointed in you. You have done amazingly well for yourself…you have excelled constantly, you have a brilliant career. You have done remarkably well, and I never realized we didn’t tell you that. I truly apologize for you thinking that…for letting you think that f-for far too long.

 

W-we just didn’t understand. You were right, we were being ignorant.

 

I am sorry what we said, what we did, hurt you, that was never our intention.

 

 You came out, and we reacted poorly. We panicked and fell back on assumptions and stereotypes.  We truly did not realize that was what we were doing…w-we actually thought we were pretty okay with it. At least up until you and Max pointed it out, and we realized exactly what our actions and words were actually saying to you.” She paused shaking her head slightly

 

 Robert nodded hesitantly,

 

 “We really had no idea. We can’t change the past, how we’ve made you feel for the last nearly t-twenty years, but we really want to be better. We want to try, _really_ try.

 

We never want any of our kids to think that we hate them, that we don’t accept them…that we don’t love them.

 

Because I swear, that could never happen, no matter what.” he finished

 

 Alec took a deep breath, before giving a faint nod.

 

_They were sincere…he knew that…and he so wanted it to be true._

He didn’t want to get his hopes up, not just yet…they were emotional, they’d had a hell of a day and just learned their actions had quite literally put their son’s life in danger.

 

There was a chance it wouldn’t take, that they would fall back into their old patterns,

 

But for the first time in a long time he really had hope that they would be able to work past this. That they would be better.

 

_That it would get better…_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Aaron:** Enlightened
> 
>  **Sterling:** High Quality
> 
>  **Galvin:** Sparrow
> 
>  **Quincy:** The Wise
> 
>  
> 
> I loved Alec and Magnus kind of playing up their relationship in front of the two suspects. For a couple supersticious people a psychic would be disconcerting enough; a psychic that is dating the head detective and family member of the people they were sent to target…yeah…they were probably sweating pretty good on that.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, I lied, we had one more emotional part, but I can’t say I regret it. I really loved how this went.
> 
> We have one more chapter to go, but I want to make another pass or two over it before I post, I’ll put it up tomorrow morning.
> 
> **_(This was NOT supposed to be this long Damnit!)_ **
> 
> _So what do you guys think so far?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	12. It Does Get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _(Yes I know the title is hokey, but I had to, alright?)_
> 
> Danger out of the way, case solved…
> 
> Lots of sweetness…
> 
> Few more emotions…
> 
> A party…
> 
> Maybe even a revelation or two…
> 
> What more could you want?
> 
> (Oh, plus random Saphael cuteness…just because)
> 
> Now we have everything, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first off this is the longest chapter I’ve ever had…and I am not even gonna lie, it is _total, complete, unadulterated, **fluff** …_
> 
> And I have no regrets
> 
> After all the emotion in this story we deserve it….
> 
> Hope you all like it…
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the first part, was from a request from a reader, _destielshipper_ , I told them I’d work it in whenever I could and I needed some Saphael fluffiness, so it worked out perfectly…I hope you like it and it is at least a bit close to what you wanted…I kind of got side tracked, but I really like how it turned out…at first I was going to have it so Raphael was getting them for him to congratulate him on his first lead on a case, but the ‘just because’ thing kind of got stuck in my head and seemed more romantic, so that’s what I went with. Also, this gave me an excuse to play with Flower language, which I have a real weakness for, so win, win…
> 
> ** \-------Language Of Flowers------ **
> 
>  
> 
> **Iris-** _My Compliments_
> 
> **Primrose-** _Can’t Live without you_
> 
> **Daises-** _Loyal love_
> 
> **Daffodils-** _Chivalry_
> 
> **Forget-Me-Nots-** _True Love_
> 
> (I kind of have a mental image of Simon googling the meanings of them, because that is so something he’d do, and finding these and being even more giddy about them…then maybe Raphael looks them up and they just start randomly giving each other flowers with special meanings…)
> 
>  

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Oh, this was **such** a stupid idea…it really was._

He hadn’t even been planning it. Just happened by the stand and they kinda caught his eye…he’d almost ignored it, but ended up going back.

 

Simon would probably think he was an idiot…or a total sap…

 

_Well, he kind of already thought that anyways, but still, this was basically concrete proof._

 

He shook his head, glancing at the bouquet sitting unassumingly on the seat next to him…

 

It was a pretty simple one, made up of bright yellow daises, Daffodils, purple Iris’s and Primrose, along with a few sprigs of bright blue forget-me-nots mixed in for contrast. It wasn’t something he’d usually even notice, but they were just so bright and cheerful they reminded him of Simon.

 

_Yeah, this was probably stupid…_

He shook his head as he pulled into the station. He was picking Simon up for dinner and heading over to Simon’s. After this case they really needed an entire night with just the two of them.

 

_Should he actually take the flowers in the station, or give them to him in the car?_

 

If he took them in it would really surprise Simon…but what if he didn’t like it, or thought it was too cheesy? He was a detective. Yeah, he was out, and it wasn’t like they hid their relationship, at all, but still… having his boyfriend bring him flowers to work, just because? T-that might not go over too well. He shook his head again, groaning at his own indecision…

 

He startles when someone knocks lightly on the window, he glances up, shocked to see Simon standing there, looking concerned.

 

Raphael rolls down the window…

 

“H-hello, Amor…” he says nervously, purposely trying to block the other seat.

 

“Hey… you alright?”

 

Raphael gives him a slight smile, nodding,

 

“Yes, of course, why do you ask?”

 

Simon raised his eyebrows,

 

“Umm…because I’ve been standing here for over a minute and you didn’t notice…and you notice everything. Also, you’ve been sitting here for a while…so…are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, anxiously

 

Raphael nods again, glancing down,

 

“I am okay…I-I just kind of did something spur of the moment and it seems stupid and embarrassing now so I am somewhat regretting it…” he said, blushing faintly

 

Simon looks shocked,

 

“What did you do? You can tell me…”

 

He sighs, shaking his head,

 

“I know, amor…”

 

“So…what is it…?” Simon asked, somewhat eager, clearly trying to keep his emotions in check, but genuinely curious. He couldn’t imagine anything making his cool, confident, amazing boyfriend so flustered.

 

Raphael shrugged again, blushing brighter

 

_Okay, now Simon was **really** curious…he’d never seen Raphael blush that much…_

“You won’t laugh?” he asked, almost shyly,

 

Simon shook his head quickly, bouncing on his heels; He really couldn’t imagine something that would make **_Raphael_** so shy and unsure…

 

Raphael sighed faintly, turning away from him, reaching for something on the passenger seat, then settling back, holding up a pretty bouquet of flowers, glaring at it like it had insulted him.

 

Now Simon’s more mystified than ever,

 

_Why was Raphael so angry at the flowers?_

“Umm…Oookay…I don’t understand, why are you so angry at the pretty flowers? Did someone annoying give them to you or something? Did you flirt too much and somebody got the wrong idea?”

 

Raphael gives a faint laugh, shaking his head, glancing up at Simon.

 

“No, nothing like that, no one gave them to me. I bought them…f-for you.” he said, trailing off, glancing down, blushing even brighter.

 

Simon startled, nearly tripping while standing still, (it was quite a feat…)

 

“ _What_!? Y-you…you…what?”

 

“Yeah…well…i-it’s not something I’d do, normally, but I saw them and they were so bright and cheerful and…I don’t know, they just reminded me of you, I guess…” he trailed off with a shrug,

 

“T-they…” Simon stammered, blushing brightly,

 

_He couldn’t process this …Raphael was sweet and romantic, absolutely, but he’d never thought he was a ‘buy flowers just because’ kind of guy…_

 

Raphael huffed, shaking his head,

 

“See, I told you, it was stupid, I’ll just-”

 

 ** _“Oh no you won’t!”_** Simon cuts him off, shaking his head, reaching in and snatching the flowers away before he could do whatever it was he was ‘just’ going to do…

 

**_Nope…_ ** _not happening._

He held them close, looking them over happily. They really were pretty; most of them were vivid yellow with a few purple and bright blue little ones mixed in. He reached up, lightly brushing against one of the petals, kind of enchanted.

 

“So, y-you like them?” Raphael asked, hopefully,

 

Simon nods faintly, glancing back up at him, giving a brilliant, soft smile, his whole face lighting up…

 

“Yeah, I _really_ do…I’ve never got flowers before…” he said softly

 

Holding the flowers carefully out of the way he leaned in through the window, reaching in with his other hand, tugging Raphael close and into a deep, breathtaking kiss…

 

 _Hmm…_ _there was a florist’s on his way to work…_

 

_He wondered how long it would take to sit up a standing weekly order…_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 “Oh, hey Magnus…what ar-, did Max text you again for dinner?” Alec sighed.

 

 _Really it’s sweet of Max, but he was perfectly capable of inviting Magnus himself…he hadn’t yet…but that didn’t mean he couldn’t_ …

 

He looked over Magnus, he stills, Something’s off. He’s holding a bag of take out, clutching it, like a peace offering. Almost like he’s gearing up to apologize…though he hadn’t the faintest idea what Magnus would have to apologize for. Actually, for the first time in quite a while they’d made it through an entire case without any crazy risks or ridiculous schemes…

 

_At least none he knew of._

 

Magnus shakes his head; shifting …he looks restless…nervous. This worries Alec, he doesn’t really think he’s ever seen Magnus ‘nervous’…at least not when there wasn’t, like _real, **imminent**_ danger involved.

 

 He glances around cautiously; just to be sure he didn’t miss anything before turning back to Magnus.

 

“Umm…N-no…Max didn’t text me…I…umm…c-could I come in?” he asked, hesitantly

 

_Okay…now Alec is verging on scared…Magnus doesn’t do hesitant …the man is always bold, brazen, always self assured…what could possibly make him act like this?_

“Y-yeah, of course, come in…”

 

Magnus quietly made his way to the couch, setting the bag on the table. He sets down lightly, perching on the edge of the seat, glanced down, fidgeting slightly with the sleeve of his shirt.

 

_God, he looked so anxious…what could it possibly be?_

Alec settled next to him,

 

Magnus was still looking down…seemingly focusing on breathing…

 

“M-Magnus, Are you alright?” he asked softly, reaching over, lightly grasping his shoulder. He startled faintly, before nodding, leaning closer.

 

“I’m okay…J-just a bit nervous…”

 

“Why? Do you need something…if you do; you know all you have to do is ask, right?”

 

Magnus glanced up, smiling warmly,

 

“I know, darling.”

 

“Well, wha-”

 

“Do you remember what we were talking about, in your room the night of the robbery?” he asked softly

 

Alec shook his head

 

“I-I…sorry…it was a really stressful night.”

 

Magnus nodded,

 

“I know sweetheart… when we were setting on your bed? B-before you kissed me?”

 

Alec flushed…

 

_Oh yeah, he remembered **that** …_

“Do you remember WHY you wanted me to stop talking?”

 

Alec thought, but really, between the break-in, his parents, Max, Magnus _meeting_ his parents, worrying about everything that it could have been, and then kissing Magnus ( _On his bed no less…the one from when he was a teenager)_ the whole night was a blur…

 

He shook his head faintly,

 

Magnus sighed, before taking a deep breath, glancing down,

 

“I told you everything I could see about you from the room…and you said you wish you knew how I did it…”

 

Alec inhales sharply,

 

“O-oh…” he said, that was about all he could manage

 

Magnus nodded faintly,

 

“Y-you said that and I started to tell you…but you said you couldn’t really process something like that right then…”

 

“Oh…” he said again…once more at a total loss…

 

Magnus glanced up at him, nervously,

 

“Could you now?”

 

Alec’s eyes widened in shock

 

“I-I, umm…yeah...y-you don’t have to though…I mean, If you really d-”

 

“I want to tell you…” Magnus said softly, glancing up at him

 

“I really hate lying to you…”

 

“Oh…o-okay…” Alec says, shifting closer,

 

Magnus takes one more deep breath, seemingly steadying himself,

 

“I-I am not psychic…I don’t have ‘powers’ it’s nothing supernatural… just me…”

 

Alec was confused,

 

“Okay…I kind of knew that…the first part, but h-”

 

“Remember on the stake out, me telling you about my dad’s training?”

 

“Yeah…I remember…you said it was like the academy, only for nearly two decades rather than just six months…is that what it is? Just an excessive amount of training?”

 

Magnus shrugs faintly

 

“T-that’s part of it…but not all…I also have an eidetic memory. I remember everything; every sight, sound, every detail. Once I see something it’s like I have a permanent photograph…a permanent video of it.” he shook his head, glancing back up at Alec,

 

“Most of the time I could tell you every last detail of, well, anything…”

 

Alec shook his head, baffled,

 

“Every detail, like…?”

 

He shrugged,

 

“The day we met you and Dax had just gotten back from lunch. It was 2:23, he said something that made you smile, you went to Antonio’s… you had a drop of salsa on your left sleeve. You were wearing your light brown suit and the pale blue shirt with the faint ink stain that is missing one of the buttons at the collar. You also had on the watch your dad got you last year for your birthday… you were going to have dinner with them after work.

 

Dax was wearing a dark grey designer suit with a forest green shirt, quite expensive for a detective, overly showy, it was by the same designer that Senator Ramsey uses, that, coupled with the family resemblance, is how I knew who he was.

 

There were six case files on your desk and a cup containing three black pens, a pencil, two blue pens, an orange eraser, and five paper clips. The file on top was on the Carmichael case, the one below it was the Harr-”

 

“O-okay, whoa, wait…j-just stop a second…how ca-, I just don’t…h-how can you _do_ that? It was nearly a year ago, how…?” he trailed off, shaking his head in amazement, scooting closer, eagerly leaning forward.

 

_Wow, just wow…_

_He knew it would be something remarkable, but really… **wow** …_

Magnus shrugged faintly, still looking down

 

“Don’t really know, honestly, I just can. I have been able to for as long as I can remember. When my dad realized I could do, well, _that_ , he saw what a benefit it would be to a detective…I’d always looked up to him, wanting to follow in his footsteps, he started training me when I was about seven… well, Six years, nine months, and eighteen days, but usually I just round up, it seems less bizarre…” he trailed off,

 

“You are extraordinary…” Alec breathed, shaking his head

 

Magnus glancing up, shocked at the tone, with the slightest beginnings of a hopeful smile,

 

“Y-you are not angry?”

 

“What? No, of course not, why would I be angry?”

 

Magnus shrugged, faintly,

 

“Well, I have been lying to you, as you said, for nearly a year…I thought you would be rather upset.”

 

Alec laughed, shaking his head,

 

“ ** _Magnus_** ; I never believed the psychic thing…not even for a second. Hell, at this point it’s almost an in joke with us. I knew it wasn’t _that_ , I just didn’t know what it _was_ …I really had no idea…wow…” he smiled, leaning closer, just totally dumbfounded

 

_God…and he thought the man was amazing before…_

Magnus chuckled, relieved, nearly giddy…it’s as if a weight was lifted, he sighed.

 

“T-that is true. Still I apologize for lying to you. I really hated it…I never intended to. I tried explaining when we first met, but you didn’t believe me and then it just happened and snowballed and turned into a chance I simply couldn’t pass up… my only chance…”

 

Alec tilted his head curiously,

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I had told you I solved the case by watching the news-”

 

He nodded,

 

“Yeah, h-”

 

“Oh, Camille kept looking into the lights, fussing with her shirt…trying to seem overly sincere, she was obviously lying. And in one photo I could see the case was unlocked, which didn’t make since; you wouldn’t unlock it after it was broken and you wouldn’t break it if it was already unlocked, _unless_ you were trying to make it look like it was locked at the time …” he said, giving a dismissive wave.

 

Alec laughed again,

 

“A-and you got all that from a five minute news segment?”

 

Magnus just shrugged,

 

Alec shook his head again in amazement,

 

“So…the psychic thing?”

 

Magnus gave a faint laugh, brushing a bit of his hair back,

 

“Well, I couldn’t get you to believe the truth and, honestly, I was beginning to panic, as I was starting to think I was going to end up arrested. I’d been talking to Simon earlier, helped him pick up some papers and asked how he liked his first two years with the SBPD…he was shocked, and asked how I knew that and I said, teasingly, _I’m Psychic_ …”

 

Alec laughed,

 

“And you didn’t add anything to it?”

 

Magnus chuckled, shrugging,

 

“Well, I was _going_ to…but then you came in and distracted me…and I asked him who you were… then you came over and thought I was a–”

 

“ _Yes, yes…I remember_ , you tease me about it enough…are you ever going to let up on that?” Alec cuts him off, laughing, blushing faintly,

 

Magnus quirks an eyebrow at him,

 

“Are you ever going to not blush and stammer when I do?”

 

“No…probably not.” Alec mutters, rolling his eyes, blushing brighter,

 

“Then _no…probably not._ ” Magnus teases lightly,

 

Alec chuckles, shaking his head once more, leaning in,

 

“So, basically it was just a joke that spiraled out of control?” he asked softly, really curious as to how they ended up here from a quick throw away joke.

 

Magnus shrugged,

 

“Well yes…at first. I panicked when it seemed like you were going to arrest me, trying to find a way to get you to believe me…but I was drawing a blank. Then Simon blurted that out and, I don’t know, I just jumped on it. At the time it seemed like the only option that didn’t end with me in jail for a crime I didn’t commit.”

 

Alec sobered a bit,

 

“I…Sorry I didn’t believe you…I was a real jackass.”

 

Magnus shook his head, laughing softly,

 

“No you weren’t; you were following the evidence. You were questioning a suspect whose explanation was ‘I just noticed it’ and interspersed with more flirting and innuendo than really should have been possible. I approached it as a game, and you read it as such.

 

 Truthfully, I probably could have explained it much better, but between Dax threatening my business and just being his ‘charming’ self, and you _‘interrogating’_ me I was more than a bit off balance.”

 

Alec blushed again

 

“Yeah…that…umm…” he trailed off, flustered,

 

Magnus chuckled, nodding,

 

“It really was **_quite_** fun before Dax so rudely interrupted. Honestly, if I would have tried to explain directly, rather than tease and fluster you as much as possible, you probably would have believed me a lot more…”

 

 _“I KNEW you did that on purpose!”_ he said with a bark of laughter,

“Well, of course I did, darling! You were trying to seem so intimidating, so tough. Using all the tactics in the book….Henry used those when he’d catch me sneaking in after curfew, and I’ve had the police handbook memorized since I was ten. You were SO serous, so determined…I couldn’t resist playing with you…just a bit…”

 

 Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes

 

“S-so…okay, I get the whole knee jerk reaction…that was your only way out, but why take it this far…?” He started, trying to change the subject before he embarrassed himself any more,

 

“N-Not that I am in anyway unhappy with how it turned out, I really am glad you have been working with me…with us…Being with you has been incredible…w-working with you I mean…”

 

Magnus gave him a soft smile, slipping closer against his side, reaching over, taking his hand, squeezing it…

 

“I most definitely agree my darling detective. I love being with you as well…and working with you…it truly has been amazing.”

 

He sighed softly, cuddling closer, fitting perfectly against Alexander’s side, smiling. Alec slipped his arm around him automatically, tugging him in. Magnus made that pleased, soft hum sound that always made Alec’s breath catch.

 

“I did not intend to do this… defraud the department, lie to everyone…lie to you…I hate that part, but I just couldn’t pass it up. When Luke told me about the department being able to hire Psychics as consultants…i-it just completely stunned me.

 

I have wanted to be a detective for nearly my entire life…f-for a while I convinced myself that I didn’t really need that. I could be happy anyway. I never thought I would have the option…always assumed I had to choose between being myself or being a detective.

 

I put it out of my mind…tried to…tried ignoring the clues I’d see. But I just couldn’t…so I started calling in tips, and it helped. You guys got the information, and, as no one saw who was phoning in the tips, they actually took it seriously…”

 

Alec pulled him closer; rubbing his arm gently, Magnus snuggled in, slipping his arms around Alec, leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder, nuzzling closer,

 

“I am not naive, I know a lot of people who see me do not take me seriously…they’d never see me as a detective. They see how I look, how I act, and assume there isn’t much else…”

 

“Well then they’re idiots” Alec said determinedly

 

Magnus chuckled softly, nodding against Alec’s neck,

 

“I quite agree my darling detective. Unfortunately there are quite a lot of them. I knew they’d never be able to take me seriously as a detective, not unless I wanted to change everything about myself…so I put that dream aside. It hurt, but I just couldn’t see any other way.

 

T-then all this happened…you called me in, Simon said I was a psychic and before I knew it I had a shot…a real, honest to god shot, at everything I had ever wanted.

I know it was wrong deceiving you guys, but… I-I just couldn’t pass it up…I couldn’t…” he finished softly, shaking his head, nuzzling closer, breathing deeply against Alec’s neck,

 

Alec’s breath caught, his arm tightened around Magnus, hugging him close…

 

“Magnus, it’s okay, it’s _more than_ okay.

 

I really don’t know what I’d do without you anymore. If you didn’t do what you did, you wouldn’t be here right now, none of us would. I am SO glad that you did everything you did, because, honestly? My life is **_so_** much better since I met you.

 

Because of you my baby brother is happy and safe and confident enough in himself that he actually came out to our parents and said all the things that, really, I should have years ago. Because of you I was able to stand up to them, really let them know what I thought of how they have acted all these years. Because of you I have a shot at a much better, much more honest relationship with them…as do my siblings…You helped keep Max safe, I could never thank you enough for that.

 

Because of you I have a great partner who I trust with my life…who has become one of my best friends, and really is the sweetest person I have ever met, who I would barely even know as anything more than a slight annoyance, if it wasn’t for you.

I have another, _utterly terrifying_ , best friend and I still don’t know how the hell that happened, but I am really glad it did. A-and I have someone who is, without a doubt, the most amazing person I have ever met, who always cheers me up and makes me laugh and just…just makes my life better, makes me happier than I ever really thought I could be…”

 

Magnus’s breath catches; he pulls back slightly, just enough to look at Alec.

 

Alec meets his eyes, and his brain stutters to a stop…

 

Magnus is giving him _that look_ … the one that makes his heart race, leaving him breathless and lightheaded…the one that he would happily do anything to see. The look that makes him forget everything else…that he wants to see every day, every chance he gets…

 

“I am so glad my darling Alexander…you deserve to be happy.”

 

Alec tugged him close again, raising his hand, lightly tracing along Magnus’s cheek.

 

“So do you…I am happy you got a chance at your dream…no one deserves that more than you.”

 

“Thank you…I could not have done it without you.”

 

Alec shook his head

 

“What do you mean? What did I do?” he asks softly, distracted, but trying to focus.

 

_Man, this close Magnus is almost overwhelming…he feels lightheaded, like he’s had too much to drink,_

Magnus shifted; pulling back a bit more so he can face Alec properly…he instantly misses the contact, having to fight the urge to pull Magnus back I,.

 

 “Sweetheart…I told you before; I could not do this job without you.”

 

“Yeah yo-”

 

He shook his head emphatically,

 

“No, I really could not. **_Alexander_** , you are, by far, the best support and ally I have in this. You have been since our first case together. You see me, really see me…not just what I look like, but who I am. You genuinely see others as _who_ they are and not _what_ they are, and, god; you really have no idea how rare that is…how **_exceptional_** it is.

 

You are the only reason I have been able to stay with this. You are the only reason I really, truly, had a shot at something that has been my dream my entire life…YOU are the only reason it didn’t fall apart, as I was _so_ sure it would, in the beginning.

 

Every advancement I have made, every case I have helped solve, every last bit of good I have been able to do since signing on with the department, only happened because of you.”

 

_Alec was totally speechless, totally at a loss as to what to say to that…he never thought he was that important to **anyone** …_

“Wh-what, how…?”

 

“Darling, you have supported me throughout all of this, vouched for me, listened to me, took me seriously. Long before anyone else would, when most just saw me as a joke…you saw me, and you helped me, you were always there for me…without a second thought. I really cannot thank you enough for that…I-I really can’t.”

 

Alec blushed… shaking his head faintly, leaning closer, reaching over, taking one of his hands,

 

 “Magnus, you don’t have to thank me…As long as you stay with our department, stay working with us…s-stay with me…I couldn’t ask for anything more…”

 

Magnus gave him an impossibly warm smile, leaning forward, kissing him softly. Alec responded instantly, lifting his hand, trailing along Magnus’s cheek again, brushing a bit of his hair away from his face, tracing around his ear, tilting his head just slightly for a better angle.

 

Magnus made that humming sound again, Alec’s heart raced and, as always, his breath caught. He tugged Magnus a bit closer, deepening the kiss for just a moment, before pulling back, slightly breathless and dizzy.

 

Alec smiled, shaking his head faintly,

 

“I am so glad I thought you were a criminal.” he murmured, before realizing what he said, Alec groaned, covering his eyes, shaking his head…

 

Magnus burst out laughing,

 

Alec just kept his hand over his eyes, trying to keep from blushing any more…

 

_God, he was such an idiot…_

_Talk about ruining the mood_ … _seriously..._

**_Who says something like that!?_ **

_Aaand…Magnus was **still** laughing…it was an exceptionally nice laugh, but he’d really prefer it if it wasn’t directed at him. _

 

Finally seeming to get his laughter under control, Magnus reached up, grabbing Alec’s hand, gently pulling it away from his face…

 

He hazards a sheepish glance up at Magnus, still blushing brightly. Magnus just smiled at him leaning closer, kissing him lightly on the cheek, shaking his head again…squeezing his hand, interlacing their fingers.

 

“I rather am too, darling…though you _could_ have waited until later to call…” he teased,

 

Alec finally just laughed at his own awkwardness, before shrugging and moving on,

 

“Hey! It was an important case…”

 

“And it _still_ would have been at 10.” Magnus countered, leaning forward, beginning to get the food out of the bag, fixing it on the coffee table.

 

“I got your favorite from the Cantonese place up the street…”

 

“Thank you” he said appreciatively, reaching for his own container, before settling in glancing over at Magnus, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“And anyways, what’s it matter what time I called? You didn’t show up till after **_two_** …What took you so long?”

 

Magnus shrugged

 

“Eh, nothing really…you were rude and pushy so I decided to make you wait. I visited Dot, dropped by Sephora to see what they got in new, then went for a manicure…”

 

Alec barked out a surprised laugh,

 

“You actually went and got a _manicure_ while I was waiting for you on a case?”

 

“Hey! I didn’t know you, all I knew was you had a nice voice, where really stuffy on the phone, and expected me to drop everything and jump when you said…I don’t do that. _Never have, never will_ …besides it was probably for the best…” Magnus trailed off, taking a bite of his dinner,

 

“Hmm…how do you figure?” Alec asked curiously, having a bit of his own dinner as well.

 

“The main reason I didn’t end up decking Dax was because I didn’t want to ruin my manicure…”

 

Alec snickered, nodding faintly, taking another bite,

 

“Yeah, that probably wouldn’t have went over too well. My mistake was one thing, having to arrest you for punching a detective in the middle of the precinct might be a bit harder to come back from…”

 

Magnus chuckled, giving him a playful smile,

 

“I don’t know…I don’t think I’d mind too much being arrested by _you_ , _detective._ ” he said, teasingly, using all the innuendo with the term he had during the interrogation.

 

Alec coughed, barely missing choking on his food he’d just swallowed, instantly flushing brightly, trying to catch his breath,

 

Magnus startled, patting him quickly on the back,

 

“You alright sweetheart?” he asked concerned when Alec had finally got the coughing fit under control, his hand was still on Alec’s back, rubbing soothing circles…he leaned closer, nodding faintly,

 

“Sorry…I didn’t time that right…”

 

Alec shook his head, still flushing brightly…

 

“I-it’s okay…m-maybe don’t do that while I’m eating though…I don’t think it’s good for my health...”

 

Magnus chuckled nodding; giving him a warm, happy smile before turning from Alec, picking back up his own container, quietly digging in…They ate for a few moments in companionable silence. Suddenly Alec turned facing Magnus, eagerly,

 

“Hey, so, I have to ask, on the Orson case…”

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

##  _ (Max) _

“Hey guys! Thanks for coming! You put your stuff in my room right?” Max asks happily, turning from where he’d been talking to Divya, greeting Kasey and Isaac. They both nod hesitantly, glancing over at his parents standing not too far away.  He shakes his head faintly.

 

“Guys, It’s okay …I-I think… we talked, **_a lot_** , I explained the whole pan thing…well…I tried to, I don’t think they really GOT it, but they did listen to what I was saying, so it’s something. They’re trying…” he said smiling over at them, they begin to walk over.

 

“They’re **_really_** awkward, but they **_are_** trying.” he said quietly, sending his friends a slightly apologetic shrug before they reached him,

 

 “Hello…Kasey, Isaac…thank you for coming…” Maryse says hesitantly, Robert nods

 

“S-so you’ll be staying the night?” she asks, glancing away awkwardly,

 

Max sighs, shaking his head,

 

“Yeah, remember, we’re gonna have our movie marathon? We’ve done it every year on Kasey’s birthday, but since it’s always at his house and for his birthday he always picks, and his picks are kinda really bad-”

 

“Hey!”

 

“He’s kind of got you there” Isaac said with a guilty shrug,

 

“They’re not **_that_** bad!”

 

Max shook his head

 

“Dude, all you ever want to watch is cheesy monster movies and Scifi schlock… then you wonder why you get these crazy ideas”

 

“I don’t-”

 

“Alien teacher, Werewolf gym teacher, haunted supply closet, Mr. Ventura’s a robot, the Janitor is a bigfoot…do we need more examples?” Max finished, ticking them off on his fingers,

 

Divya chuckles slightly,

 

“How about the fact that he thought I was a robot, too?” she supplies, smirking,

 

Kasey looks at her in shock,

 

“How did you know!?”

 

She rolled her eyes playfully,

“Oh come on…when Max said about you thinking Ventura was a robot you kept glancing suspiciously at me…you really need to learn subtlety, dude…”

 

“Hey, to be fair, you do a ridiculous amount of activities, all the teachers like you, you’re really smart, you’re kinda annoyingly fearless, and you’re always like one step ahead.”

 

She shrugs, raising an eyebrow,

 

“Yeah, I’m not a robot, just naturally awesome.”

 

Max exaggeratedly rolls his eyes,

 

His parents look over at her curiously,

 

Max startles glancing between them,

 

“Oh, uh…sorry…Mom, dad, this is my friend-”

 

“Divya Nadim…I go to school with Max. I also Intern at Magnus’s agency, So nice to meet you two.” she says politely, reaching forward and shaking both their hands.

 

A slight realization seemed to dawn on them, they perked up slightly,

 

“Oh, you helped on that case at the school, didn’t you?”

 

She nodded

 

“How did you get involved in all that anyways?” Maryse asked politely

 

“Well, I knew Simon from a case a while ago and saw him totally bombing his whole ‘under cover’ thing in the office, figured I’d help.” she said with a grin glancing off to the side, behind them

 

“That’s the truth” Simon said, sideling up, nodding emphatically, Raphael chuckled beside him, shaking his head

 

“I am sure you weren’t that bad, amor” he said with a smile

 

“No, yeah I was, I TOTALLY was…”

 

Divya nodded, laughing,

 

“Oh, yeah…the principal was about half a step away from calling him in as either a suspicious person or for a psych evaluation.”

 

Simon nodded

 

“Pretty sure he was actually reaching for the phone…and the school is in OUR precinct! I’d never live it down!”

 

 Max laughed, shaking his head with a reassuring grin,

 

“That seems about right…but you got it in the end.”

 

“Thanks Max.” Simon grinned

 

“Yeah, and you only had half the school crushing on you.” Divya interjected with a laugh.

 

Simon groaned,

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me! There are STILL a few that come by the station asking about me!”

 

“The price you pay for being a teen heartthrob.” Divya teased, sighing exaggeratedly, batting her eyes,

 

Simon rolled his eyes

 

“That was just SO creepy…”

 

“Hey, I tried to help…” Raphael said innocently

 

The four teens laughed loudly,

 

Simon gave him a sarcastic expression that he absolutely picked up from Raphael himself.

 

“I looked like I had the plague!”

“Amor, it wasn’t that b-”

 

 _“Yes it was”_ Max, Kasey and Isaac answered in unison

 

“See” Simon argued, raising his eyebrow

 

“Well…it did work.” Raphael said with a shrug,

 

“Yeah…but then they all kept asking me about my ‘totally gorgeous older boyfriend’!”

 

“Yes…but they DID stop hitting on you…so it worked” he insisted

 

Maryse and Robert both shook their heads at the conversation, rather at a loss,

 

 “Umm…So, Divya…have you and Max been friends long?” Maryse asked hopefully, glancing between the two.

 

She shrugged,

 

“Not really, seen him around, but we didn’t really run in the same circles…plus, I’m a year older than him, so…”

 

 _Oh, god…_ Max thought seeing where this was going, but unable to avoid it,

Kasey snickered, Max glared at him…

 

_How was this idiot his best friend again!?_

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with that, when I w-”

 

Divya shook her head, giving a faint laugh,

 

“Whoa, uh, yeah, I’m gonna have to stop you right there. Not to be rude, but what you’re thinking? _SO_ not happening…Max is cool and everything, but **_so_** not my type…I’m totally not into guys…like, at all.” She turned to Max giving him a playful smile and wink,

 

“Even ones as _completely_ adorable and sweet as Max.”

 

He rolled his eyes again, huffing out a laugh,

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know… your preference is _NOPE_ …and I’m not exactly heartbroken, you’re not my type either.”

 

Divya got a slightly devious grin,

 

“True enough…but I know who is…” she singsonged, raising her eyebrow, glancing over towards the door, the rest of the group following her gaze.

 

Simon gave a bit of an excited gasp, glancing over at Max in surprise.

 

“I didn’t know you invited Billie!” he said eagerly,

 

Max blushed, eyes wide, shaking his head,

 

“I-I-I did… _but I didn’t think they’d come!_ I told them about all the stuff this week and coming out and the whole dramatic ‘thing’ a-and… _What do I do?!”_ he whispered frantically,

 

Blushing brighter, running his fingers through his hair, trying to get it to not…do whatever the hell it was doing now _-_

_Seriously, did he suddenly have a cowlick? Those didn’t just, like, appear!? He never had one before! –_

He turned, looking expectantly from Simon to Raphael and his friends.

 

“Well, first off, breath…you look like you are about to hyperventilate.” Raphael told him with a slight, gentle smile,

 

Max nodded frantically, taking a few deep breaths,

 

“And stop fussing with your hair, it’s fine.” Isaac interjected

 

“But it-”

 

_“It’s fine.”_

Max nodded faintly, still trying to take deeper breaths,

 

Simon tilted his head cautiously, resting his hand on Max’s shoulder, squeezing slightly,

 

“Better?”

 

Max nodded a bit slower…giving him a grateful smile,

 

“Well, you don’t want them to think you don’t want them here, Do you?” Divya asked, raising her eyebrow,

 

Max shook his head frantically, eyes wide,

 

“Okay, so, _breathe_ , go over, and talk to them…there is no pressure, you are just greeting a friend who came to your birthday party, that’s all.” Raphael offered encouragingly,

 

Max nodded…taking one more deep breath, and heading over towards the door.

 

Robert and Maryse watched, confused as to who they were talking about. Max walked up to a person with startlingly pink and blue hair, wearing a bright orange shirt with some kind of shimmery, blue lettering on the front, as well as matching trim around the hem and sleeves, the kid had several earrings and a lot of brightly colored bracelets…

 

Max tapped them lightly on the shoulder; they turned, giving a bright, happy smile and a slight wave, talking animatedly. Max laughed at something they said and they seemed to smile even brighter.

 

“W-who is that?” Maryse asked, clearly trying not to sound judgmental, but obviously thoroughly confused,

 

“That’s Billie.” Isaac offered simply,

 

Kasey looked over at his boyfriend curiously,

 

“I thought they weren’t coming? They were too worried about the whole…you know, _thing_ ” he said, jerking his head over towards the Lightwoods

 

Divya rolled her eyes,

 

_Yeah, the kid really needed to learn subtlety,_

Isaac shrugged

 

“They _weren’t_ …I called and told them that Max would really like them here, and with as bad a week Max had it’d be really nice if he had some extra support today…”

 

Kasey looked over astonished, shaking his head,

 

Raphael chuckled, raising his eyebrow,

 

“So, you tricked Max’s crush into coming to his party?”

 

Isaac gave a slight laugh, shaking his head,

 

“ _Actually_ , I tricked Billie into coming to their crushes party…”

 

Simon, Divya and Raphael laughed in surprise,

 

Kasey looked dumbfounded,

 

“What? _Billie has a crush on Max?!_ Why didn’t I know that? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Isaac rolled his eyes affectionately,

 

“Because Billie told me in confidence, and _you_ cannot keep a secret…”

 

He smiled gently, reaching over, taking Kasey’s hand,

 

“Max did the same thing for us…I’m just returning the favor.”

 

Kasey smiled, squeezing Isaac’s hand slightly.

 

“Cool.”

 

Isaac laughed faintly, tugging him along,

 

“Come on, let’s go see who else is here…I think Chad and Ryan are somewhere. I wanted to ask Ryan what show they’re doing this spring.”

 

With that, and a quick wave to the others, they wandered off, heading further into the room.

 

Robert shook his head glancing back over at Max and Billie before looking over at Simon thoroughly confused, and more than a bit flustered.

 

“Umm…I-sorry, I don’t know how to ask this right, but…I-is Billie a boy or a girl?”

 

Simon sighed, shaking his head

 

“It doesn’t matter…they are the person Max likes. They’re sweet, kind and compassionate, and, really a wonderful, amazing person in general. You heard how he talked the other night…he was talking about Billie. He’s absolutely crazy about them, and has been for over a year, and, apparently, they feel the same way. They make your son happy, they care about him,

 

That’s all that really matters.”

 

Both Maryse and Robert nod faintly, unable to come up with anything to say to that…

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

##  _ (Max) _

 

“This was a lot of fun Max…” Billie said reaching over, hugging him quickly,

 

“Happy Birthday…I’ll call you tomorrow” Billie said with one more warm smile, pulling away, turning and starting for the door.

 

“Hey…umm…Kasey and Isaac are staying over, we’re gonna have a movie marathon. I-if you want, you can too?” he asked hopefully

 

Billie turned back, shaking their head slightly, looking really apologetic.

 

“I can’t…sorry…”

 

Max nodded quickly, blushing

 

“Oh, that’s okay, I, umm…I just didn’t want you to feel left out or anything…I-it’s okay,  if you don’t want to…I’ll  see you at-”

 

Billie shook their head quickly,

 

“It’s not that. I don’t want to, I-I do…I just can’t. My parents won’t let me. Isaac told me and said it’d probably be okay if I wanted to stay too, and I asked, but they weren’t okay with it…sorry.”

 

“Oh, umm…O-okay?” he said, confused,

 

“I really would have liked to…they’re just being kinda weird about this cause it’s you...uh, I-I mean…”

 

“W-what…why, do they not like me? I haven’t met them…why-”

 

Billie’s eyes go wide, shaking their head frantically,

 

“Oh gosh No! No, no…n-nothing like that…they think you sound really great, they always have…”

 

Now Max was even more confused,

 

“A-always…?”

 

Billie blushed brightly, glancing away, pushing a bit of their hair back, leaning against the wall,

 

“Crap…”

 

Billie shakes their head again, glancing down, blushing even brighter, cheeks almost as pink as their hair at this point.

 

“I-I, umm…I may have kind of…umm…sort of…maybe…mentioned you to them…a-a few times…or a lot of times, I guess…I didn’t realize I did so much…and t-they kind of, s-sort of…think that…I h-have kind of a really big crush on you…

 

And they don’t really like the idea of me spending the night at the house of a guy I’ve been crushing on for over a year…”

 

**_Wait, what!?!?_ **

****

“W-w-what…T-that’s…Uhh…th-”

 

Billie shook their head again

 

“I-I’m sorry…I shouldn’t of said that…I should have made something up, but I am really bad at lying…sorry, I-I can j-”

 

“D-do you?” Max asked, cutting off the apology, looking over hopefully,

 

Billie froze for a moment before giving a faint nod,

 

Max nodded back, totally dumbfounded,

 

“M-me too…” he said quietly

 

“Y-you?”

 

Max nodded, blushing brightly, glancing up at Billie sheepishly,

 

“I-I kind of have a crush on you, too…”

 

Billie got a somewhat shocked, amazed smile,

 

“Y-you do? H-how…wi-umm…h-how long have y-”

 

“I think kinda since the first day we had class together…”

 

Billie gave a slight, surprised, almost giggle,

 

“Yeah?”

 

Max laughed, nodding, scratching slightly at his neck nervously,

 

“Uh huh… It was our first day in Mr. Robinson’s class and you sat a few desks over from me. You were really cute and seemed super shy, and then some jerk made an obnoxious comment about not knowing if you’re a boy or a girl and you told them it’s irrelevant as any version of you finds them about as appealing and irritating as poison oak.”

 

Billie gave a surprised laugh, nodding

 

“I remember that, I didn’t realize you heard all of it.”

 

“W-what about you?” Max asked, shyly

 

Billie shrugged, blushing a bit,

 

“I-I don’t really know. It wasn’t anything in particular…I mean, I noticed you the first day of class, and I thought you were really cute, but that’s not really that important.

 

Then I got to know you better, well…not really _know_ you, we never really hung out or anything-though I don’t know why- guess it just never occurred to us. But we had more classes together and I saw more of you, and you were always so nice and funny and **_really_** smart, and you were always really sweet to me, you never acted like I was weird or different…

 

I just always felt good around you… happy, you know? Like, there’s no pressure to try to act like ‘this’ or ‘that’ you always just treat me like, well, _me_ …

 

I know that sounds weird, but it really means a lot…”

 

Max smiled, amazed, moving a bit closer, leaning against the wall next to Billie,

 

“I’m glad you feel happy around me…I feel like an idiot around you.”

 

“ _What!?_ Why would you feel like an idiot? You’re, like, the smartest person I know” Billie says with a faint laugh,

 

Max shakes his head frantically,

 

“You keep saying that…and thank you, really…but _oh my god!_ I can’t talk around you…or I can’t STOP talking…I stutter and stammer and blush…you smile at me and my mind just sort of short circuits and I am just a total, embarrassing, blushing, mess!

I mean, I didn’t even realize the other night was a date until, like, _two hours_ later!”

 

Billie seems to perk up, smiling brighter.

 

“O-oh…so it WAS a date?” Billie asked, shyly

 

Max faltered, blushing, glancing down,

 

“I-I…umm…I thought it was…w-wasn’t it?” He asked, looking up, hopefully,

 

Billie gave a faint shrug,

 

“D-do you want it to of been?”

 

Max nods hesitantly,

 

Billie gives a brilliant smile, nodding back, leaning closer, pushing their hair back a bit.

 

“Awesome.”

 

Max nodded quickly, with a bright grin,

 

“Y-yeah…umm…i-it was...i-is…” he trailed off, blushing vibrantly, shaking his head, rolling his eyes faintly at himself

 

“See what I mean? Embarrassing, blushing, mess…”

 

Billie gives a slight, soft giggle, shaking their head, leaning a bit closer,

 

“You’re not that bad…I always just thought you were kinda shy.”

 

“Well…yeah, I am, but not THAT bad…at least not usually…j-just with you…” he trails off slightly,

 

Billie smiles softly, shifting closer, glancing up at Max, bashfully

 

“Y-you’re doing pretty good now…”

 

“Yeah?” He asks, hopefully

 

Billie gives a faint nod, before leaning up and kissing him lightly. Billie pulls back, slowly. Max is totally frozen, eyes wide, cheeks flushed bright.

 

“W-was that okay?” Billie asks, suddenly unsure

 

Max nods quickly, vaguely resembling a bobble head, blushing more,

 

Billie sighs, relieved, tilting their head slightly ,

 

“You’re sure?”

 

Max tries to say something, but it doesn’t really come out, he ends up just nodding again quickly.

 

“So…this is that ‘brain short circuiting’ thing, right?”

 

Again he nods frantically, though he does roll his eyes slightly at himself. Billie gives a delighted, totally charmed, laugh, shaking their head.

 

“You are so adorable…” they say softly, leaning up, kissing his cheek, hugging him again, before pulling away,

 

“I really do have to go now…Happy Birthday, Max, I’ll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can decide when we want to go on our second date?”

 

Max nods emphatically, smiling brightly, giving a quick thumbs up, before realizing what he was doing and trying to cover it, badly, finally just giving up, shaking his head, and shrugging, with a sheepish smile, blushing brilliantly.

 

 “B-bye Max…talk to you tomorrow.” Billie said, clearly trying to keep their laughter in check,

 

“SO adorable…” Billie said affectionately, shaking their head somewhat, finally making it out the door…

 

Max stood frozen for nearly a minute before finally snapping out of it,

 

 ** _“YES!!!”_** he cheered excitedly, doing a slightly dorky victory dance…He didn’t even care if anyone seen him at this point

 

**_BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!!!_ **

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

The party was winding down… most of the others had left…Max, Kasey and Isaac were getting their movies together for their marathon, getting settled in the living room, figuring out where to start.

 

Magnus was sitting in with them, Max sitting near him, recounting something animatedly…he had Magnus’s full attention, he was leaning forward, listening intensely, he had a brilliant smile, laughing and nodding excitedly.

 

Max seemed so happy and relaxed, it looked like he was talking a mile a minute, he kept laughing, and was blushing faintly, eyes bright, he was practically bouncing in place he seemed so excited. Magnus seemed just as enthusiastic about whatever they were talking about.

 

Alec chuckled softly to himself, smiling, shaking his head, giving a faint sigh.

_God, that right there, that was his weakness;_

Those two happy, laughing, and smiling, exactly how they should be… They looked totally content, totally at ease, like nether had a care in the world.

_Max and Magnus,_

The two people who could always get to him, could always make him smile, or laugh. Who truly seemed to think it was their mission in life to make him happier, make his life better.

 

He shook his head again with a soft smile.

 

“He’s really good with Max”

 

Alec startles slightly at his mother’s words, glancing over.  His parents are standing next to him, looking into the living room.

 

Alec nods, giving a slight sigh and a soft smile.

 

“Yeah, he really is…”

 

She shakes her head

 

“He really is quite unusual…”

 

Alec chuckles slightly, shrugging, the way she said it he could tell she didn’t mean it in a negative way… it was just a statement of fact.

 

 “Yeah, I’ve never met anyone like him…I don’t think there **_is_** anyone else like him…He’s insane and exhausting, and nerve-wracking, and sweet and funny and brilliant, and so many more things I don’t even think I could list them all…he’s definitely one of a kind…”

 

“We’re really glad you found someone who makes you so happy, son…you deserve it” Robert said quietly,

 

Maryse nodded faintly, giving Alec a slight, but real, smile

 

“You really do…” she said gently

 

“T-thank you…I’m really happy I found him too…” he said softly

**__ **

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-* _The End_

#  _For Now_ *-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__ **

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think? What was your favorite part of the ending? I really want to know, because I can’t decide myself…I love Max and Billie, they are just too adorable,
> 
>  I loved Magnus telling Alec and him being even more amazed by him, And I know the kiss was, once again, kind of a tease, but Magnus was really vulnerable and emotional then and if it went much further, you know Alec would have been wondering why…when it does happen there isn’t going to be a question
> 
> **_(plus we only have one more story between when they get together and here, so I am going to tease them as much as possible till then…I’d say I was sorry, but I’m not…not in the least)_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> I REALLY love the flower scene with Simon and Raphael and would love to integrate the flower language into their scenes sometimes…(And next time I am having a bad day or just kinda down I am going to picture Raphael glaring at a bouquet of flowers like it insulted him)
> 
>  
> 
>  I like Alec and Max’s parents really trying…it seems like there is hope for something better
> 
> I realize the turnaround was pretty quick, and I figure they’ll have a few slip ups, but I really wanted them to genuinely not have any idea how they were acting was hurting their kids.
> 
> Also I realize that Jace and Izzy should have played a part in this supporting Max and all that, but I just ran out of space, so we’ll just say we didn’t see their scenes, but they were totally there.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, how about you guys?
> 
>  
> 
> *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *-
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Okay, so this story easily broke my record of making me tear up…there were a LOT of emotions in here, but I REALLY love how it turned out._
> 
>  
> 
> That being said, after all this, I think we all need a bit of a breather from the dramatic, super emotional stuff, don’t you?
> 
>  
> 
> In about a week or so I’ll be starting the next story. It’s gonna be called ‘About Last Night’
> 
> It is loosely based on the Psych episode where Shawn, Lassie, and Woody woke up and couldn’t remember the night before… Only it’s gonna be Magnus, Alec, Raphael and Izzy (And obviously nothing happened between the last two)
> 
>  
> 
> Magnus and Alec wake up in bed together and try to figure out just what the hell happened
> 
>  
> 
> Izzy wakes up at the apartment, with no idea what happened and a strange phone number written on her hand in sparkly purple ink.
> 
>  
> 
> Raphael wakes up in the bathtub, fully dressed (in Simon’s clothes), and just as confused as the rest of them...because the visual of this popped in my head and made me laugh out loud…
> 
>  
> 
> Simon was out of town for ONE night…Apparently he cannot leave the others unsupervised…
> 
> This is gonna be a LOT of fun…Lots of flustered Alec, I’m sure we’ll fluster Magnus a few times too, Izzy is back, so you know that’s awesome, and Raphael just doesn’t have a clue about anything…
> 
>  
> 
> Also this will be the Last story before “Alec Did a Bad, Bad Thing” the one we have ALL been waiting for (And I am truly worried how long this thing is gonna turn out, I have so much planned for it it’s not even funny, as it is I can’t seem to keep a story under 40k anymore, and this one I have, literally, been planning and getting ideas for since I STARTED the damn series)
> 
>  
> 
> That means that this is my last chance to tease and fluster and put Malec through all the awkwardness, blushing and compromising positions that just won’t have the same effect when they are actually together, so I’m gonna play that to the hilt…
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I did…
> 
> As always, you guys are amazing,
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
